Kingdom Hearts: Sticker Star
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: A year has passed and it seems that Maleficent is planning something huge, and brings Sabrina, Sora, Natsu and Marisa along for the ride! Will they be able to defeat her and restore order in the Mushroom Kingdom with Mario and Luigi, or will Maleficent actually win?
1. A Festival Crashed

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Now tell me why we're out here in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Pete asked.

"Why, my dear Pete...have you ever heard of the Sticker Star?" Maleficent asked.

"No, I can't say I have...why?" Pete asked.

"I thought you wouldn't have." She said. "You see...every couple of years in this kingdom, a Sticker Comet arrives and it is said that it'll grant wishes." She explained.

"Oh, so we're going to steal it?"

"No you fool." Maleficent said. "We're going to use this as a plan to revive Xehanort."

"And how will that work?" Pete asked.

"Don't worry...I have everything according to plan." She said. "I told Bowser what I was going to do and he happily wanted to do it...as did Kamek and Bowser Jr as well."

"I see." Pete nodded.

Maleficent chuckled. "It's almost time."

 _With Peach..._

 **Peach's Castle (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Oh, if only the other Princesses of Heart were to see this!" Peach said.

"You could invite them." Toadsworth said.

"I tried, but Rosa went on a date with N, Reimu is busy taking care of her shrine, Serena is too busy playing video games, Palutena is taking care of Skyworld, Lucy isn't feeling well and Kairi is on a girl's night out with Namine, Xion, Aqua and Aria."

"Hmm? How come Xarina, Asuna and Sabrina didn't go with them?"

"They said they had other things to do." Peach said. "Still, I wish they were all here."

"Oh don't feel too bad, they'll be with you in your heart."

"You're right." She nodded. "Alright, let's do this."

 **Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Peach walked out of her castle and straight to the festival where she could see Toads, Mario and Luigi just chatting things up until she got up on the stage. "Is this thing on?" She asked, poking the microphone as they all looked at the stage. "I take that as a yes." She said. "Welcome to the Sticker Star festival!" She exclaimed as everyone cheered. "Look up to the sky, the comet should arrive at any moment!"

The comet came into view as everyone was so fascinated by it, until a laser hit it and was shattered. "What?!" Peach exclaimed as they heard evil cackling as Maleficent appeared on the stage, as Bowser ran up the stage with Kamek and Junior close behind him, as Pete got on the stage as well.

 **Villains of a Sort**

"What's going on here?!" A Toad asked.

"This festival is over." Maleficent said.

Mario and Luigi looked at each other and nodded as they both jumped into action and landed near Peach. "Oh, it seems as if green 'stache finally grew a pair." Bowser taunted, causing Luigi to blush in embarrassment but then shook it off.

"What are you up to?" Mario asked.

"You see, we have something in mind." Maleficent said. "We're not going to tell you what it is but it involves destroying the comet."

"Your plan will not work this time." Peach said.

"Oh my dear Peach...of course it'll work." Maleficent smirked when something happened to land right on Bowser's head.

"Ooof!" Bowser shook his head as he looked at it. "A crown?" He wondered as he put it on, and then he started glowing a little. "Oh...OH! I SUDDENLY FEEL MORE POWERFUL!"

"Um...bro?" Luigi asked.

"I know." Mario said as they both ran over to Bowser as they jumped up and attempted to punch him, but he blocked both of their attacks as he swung the both of them around and then let go...as they were launched right into Peach's castle.

"MARIO! LUIGI!" Peach screamed as she ran over to the castle while Bowser started breathing fire everywhere as the Toads screamed in panic and ran off.

Maleficent smirked. "All according to plan."

"But uh...what about Toad Town?" Pete asked, pointing to the already burning Toad Town.

"Don't worry about it." Maleficent said. "And now...it's time for step two of our plan." She smirked.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts)**

"I can't believe it's been a year already." Sabrina said. She looked kind of different this time. She was wearing flower earrings, a ring on her ring finger, a light blue T-Shirt with red fire at the bottom and the Smash Bros symbol on the right sleeve. She was also wearing purple shorts with lightning bolts on it, and she was wearing sandals.

"Tell me about it." Riku said as he had his arm around his wife and they both kissed until there was a knock on their door.

"I'll get it." She said as she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Yo!" A certain fire headed Dragon Slayer said.

"Natsu? How'd you get here?" Sabrina asked.

"What do you think, genius?" Marisa flew down and hopped off of her broom.

Sabrina blinked. "You decided to world travel?"

"You kidding? Reimu is so boring and is busier than usual with her shrine...and Flandre decided to go on a girl's night out with the whole dang mansion. I got bored!"

"So she flew over to the guild for a visit and we both thought 'why not stop by at Sabrina's house'?" Natsu asked.

"You breathed in space for that long?" Sabrina asked.

"Heck no! Nitori built this thing for me on my broom so if I ever decide to go visit a world, I could use this." She showed a little machine. "She calls it the World Transporter." Marisa said. "Geez, do you think i'd be able to hold my breath for that long?"

"I was just making sure." Sabrina shrugged.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" A voice asked as they saw Sora walking up to them dressed in his new KH3 attire.

"Visiting Sabrina." Marisa replied and then saw Riku. "Hey Riku!"

"Hey." Riku greeted and then looked at them. "So uh, you guys hungry? I was about to go in and fix us some lunch."

"I could eat." Natsu said.

"Haven't eaten since I left Gensokyo." Marisa chuckled.

"Eh, why not?" Sora shrugged as the trio walked in as Riku walked over to the kitchen.

"So! How's the marriage life treating you?" Natsu asked as he sat down on the couch.

"It's the best thing ever." Sabrina grinned. "And it's about to get even better."

"What makes you say that?" Marisa asked.

"Well you see-" A portal just suddenly appeared in front of them, but nothing was coming out. "Huh?" Sabrina looked at it.

"Well that's weird." Sora said when suddenly some force was pulling Sabrina in.

"What the...what's going on here?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"It's pulling her in!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Quick, grab on to her!" Marisa exclaimed as she, Natsu and Sora tried to pull Sabrina back, but then they were pulled into the portal as well, as it then closed right when Riku walked in.

"Okay, here's a couple of sand-...where'd they go?" He wondered.  
====================================================================================================

 **Unlike the actual Sticker Star, i'm doing something different. First off, minimal to no sticker usage, second, different bosses, third, no Kersti, and fourth: The usual surprises from me!**


	2. Another Adventure!

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

Sabrina and the others woke up in Toad Town. "Ugh...where are we?"

Marisa looked around. "The Mushroom Kingdom..." She said and her eyes widened. "And apparently Toad Town is on fire!"

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed as he got up. "I'll be right back." He then ran off and started sucking up the flames while Sora rubbed his head.

"I don't remember opening a keyhole to get to the Mushroom Kingdom." Sora said. "Do you?"

"No." Sabrina shook her head. "All I remember is a portal that was sucking me in and you guys tried to pull me back."

"Okay, I find it a little weird that Natsu wasn't strong enough to pull you back." Marisa said. "He's a Dragon Slayer!"

"Well the pull was stronger...I can definitely tell." Sabrina muttered.

Soon, all of Toad Town was extinguished from Natsu as he then used Fire Dragon's Roar on several unsuspecting Paratroopas. "Ah, that was a lot of fire to eat." He said as they looked around to see a very burnt up Toad Town with all the Toads in a state of panic and crying.

"What happened here?" Sora wondered. "Did a Toad's house explode and caused a chain reaction?"

"I doubt it..." Sabrina said as they walked straight to Peach's Castle for answers, but when they got in, they saw Mario and Luigi knocked out...with Peach nowhere to be seen. "Uh oh." She said as they quickly got to the plumbers.

"Hey, you guys alright?" Marisa asked as they were shaking them until they opened their eyes.

"Mama mia...what happened?" Mario wondered as he saw the four of them. "Oh, hey guys..."

"What happened here? We woke up in this place and saw Toad Town burning up." Sora said.

"The last thing I remember was Bowser throwing us into the castle. I heard Peach's voice before passing out." Luigi said.

"Okay, why would Bowser do that?" Natsu asked. "Besides being your arch enemy."

Mario folded his arms. "We were having the Sticker Star festival when Maleficent and Pete showed up with Bowser, his son and Kamek and then they destroyed the comet..."

"Sticker Star?" Sora asked and then looked at Sabrina who had her eye twitching. _Uh oh..._

"Sticker...STAR?!" Sabrina growled. "OUT OF ALL THE THINGS SHE DOES, THIS IS THE WORST THING EVER!" She screamed, going right into full rant mode.

"Do I even want to know?" Marisa asked as the others looked at her in concern while Sora explained to them about Paper Mario: Sticker Star to them from what Sabrina told him as they nodded while Sabrina was still screaming her head off.

"Hey...HEY!" Natsu put his hands on his shoulders. "Calm down, will ya? This is not the Sabrina I know!"

Sabrina shook her head. "Sorry..." She said. "It's just when Sticker Star is mentioned, I just get pissed off." She said and sighed. "Worst Paper Mario game in existence..." She muttered.

"Wait, so we're paper in a couple of games?" Mario said. "I remember going to Rogueport, but I don't remember going full-on paper."

"Or when I was saving Princess Éclair." Luigi nodded. "That's some freaky alternate universe when everything and everyone is paper."

"Tell me about it." Marisa said. "I don't want to shoot out paper danmaku." She said. "And trust me; I don't think Master Spark would look too appealing if it's made out of paper."

"So, I guess we'll have to find one of the Sticker Comet pieces throughout this world." Sabrina said. "Great, an adventure that I will probably hate."

"Oh I'm sure it won't be too bad." Mario said. "Though I wonder where Peach is at?"

"Probably kidnapped." Natsu said.

"That figures." Luigi sighed. "But I guess we'll have to find the comet pieces first before getting to Peach."

"Right." Mario nodded. "Let's-a go!"

"Do we even know where the comet pieces are at?" Luigi asked.

"...No. Might as well go to E. Gadd's." He said as they took off.

 **Professor E. Gadd (Luigi's Mansion)**

There was a knock on the door as E. Gadd opened the door. "Oh, haven't seen you in a while!" He said as he got the explanation soon after they greeted him. "I see...I know JUST the thing."

He walked over and then picked something up. "Ah, here we are." He said and gave them FLUDD. "Just the other day, Nitori came over and decided to install a map inside FLUDD."

"I have never been so violated in my life before." FLUDD muttered before being strapped on Mario's back.

"Oh hush up." E. Gadd said. "Alright, there you guys go! Have fun collecting the comet pieces!"

"We will!" Natsu nodded as they took off.

"Alright, let's-a go...for real this time!" Mario exclaimed.

"Yay..." Sabrina said unenthusiastically as they took off.

 _World 1-1: Bowser Jr and the Broken Bridge_

 **Blue Skies, White Clouds (Paper Mario: Sticker Star)**

"I am picking up a Comet Piece in the Warm Fuzzy Plains." FLUDD said.

"Please tell me there are actually no Fuzzies in this area." Luigi hoped.

"Scanning: There are none." FLUDD said.

"Phew..." Luigi sighed with relief as they walked around the area as they spotted a couple of Toads. "They're going on ahead for...something."

"I guess they're going after Maleficent or something." Sabrina said. "Though, that hag can be anywhere."

Suddenly, they heard a scream as they looked to see a Toad running through a bridge and then tripping. "H-HELP! HE'S AFTER ME!" He yelled as they quickly went to his aid.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"I-IT'S HIM!" Toad yelled, pointing across the bridge to see Bowser Jr flying up to them.

 **Enter Bowser Jr! (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"What the..." Junior looked at them. "Well well well, it seems you've made it in our world!"

"I don't know how we got here..." Sabrina summoned Heart of Gensokyo. "But that doesn't mean we still can't clobber you!"

"Ha! I'd love to see you try when I got this baby right here!" He said, referring to his Koopa Clown Car as Sora summoned Invisible Ties, Marisa taking out a spell card and Natsu's fists bursting into flames.

 **Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The Koopa Clown Car opened its mouth and fired a cannonball at the group, but they dodged as they ran over to Bowser Jr. "Big mistake!" He smirked as boxing gloves came out and attempted to punch them, but Sabrina front flipped over him and slashed him over to Sora who used Aerial Slam on him as Natsu jumped up and fire punched him straight to the ground where Mario and Luigi both hammered him to Marisa as she used Master Spark to finish him off.

 **Blue Skies, White Clouds**

"How pathetic can you get?" Natsu asked. "We didn't break a sweat."

Bowser Jr got up and coughed. "You're too overpowered; I didn't have a chance to hit you!"

"You were a little too slow there, buddy." Natsu said.

"Little too slow?" Jr got up. "Then let's slow YOU down!" He exclaimed as he fired cannonballs at the bridge until it was destroyed. "Ha! Let's see if you can get across THIS!" He smirked. "Later, losers!" He then flew off.

Marisa blinked. "Okay...he seems to have forgotten that I have a broom." She hopped on it.

"Well, in his defense, you never actually battled him." Sabrina said.

"Hmm, that's true." Marisa said as she easily made it over the river as Mario and Luigi simply jumped over it as Sabrina and Sora both got a running start and then used Aerial Dodge to make it over while Natsu used Fire Dragon's Sword Horn to launch himself over...and destroying a Goomba that was sneaking up on them.

"Like that would slow us down." Natsu said as they continued onwards, while on the other side, the Toad sweatdropped.

"Great...now we have to rebuild the bridge." He muttered.

"I am detecting the Comet Piece not too far from here." FLUDD said as they looked up at top of a cliff to see the Comet Piece.

"There it is!" Sora exclaimed as they walked over to the small ledges while Natsu noticed something in the corner of his eye to see three Goombas looking at them.

"Shoot! He spotted us!" A Goomba exclaimed.

"Let's get 'em!" Another exclaimed as the three of them charged straight for them.

"Really?" Mario asked, unimpressed to be ambushed by three weak Goombas.

"I got it." Natsu said. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, completely burning up and killing the Goombas. "We should've gotten ambushed by more powerful enemies." He said as they got up to the Comet Piece and took it.

"Well that's one of 'em." Mario said. "Where to next?"

"The next Comet Piece is at Bouquet Gardens." FLUDD said as they nodded and then took off.

 _World 1-2: Very Windy Hills_

"Man, where did this wind come from?" Sora wondered as the wind had suddenly picked up and was making all the Goombas and Koopas fly away.

"I dunno, but this is some powerful wind!" Marisa said as she was holding on to her hat as they kept going even though the wind was attempting to push them back.

"Someone needs to turn that stupid fan off." Sabrina said.

"A fan is causing this? How many fans are there, a million?" Sora asked.

"There's only one of them."

"Then it must be a big one." Luigi said as they kept on going where tons of Fire Flowers and Ice Flowers were flying straight for them as Mario caught at least a couple of them and put them in his pocket.

"MY FLOWERS!" A Toad yelled as he was chasing after them.

Sora noticed something as they were continuing on. "Hey Sabrina?"

"Yeah?"

"Are fans supposed to have arms, legs and eyes...and are painted blue?" Sora asked.

"Huh?" Sabrina looked off in the distance and took a good look at it. "What the heck?" She wondered. "What's Air Man doing here?"

 **Mega Man 2 Medley (Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U)**

"Well, it seems as if you've made it." Air Man said. "I guess I wasn't wasting my time after all."

"Let me guess...Maleficent brought you here?" Sabrina asked loud enough to be heard in the wind.

"That's right, that hag did." Air Man said. "And now that you're here, I get to blow you away!"

"That won't be happening!" Natsu said as they got ready to fight as Air Man turned up the wind.

"Let's see if you can handle it!" Air Man chuckled as he fired wind bullets as well, but they quickly dodged although it was kind of hard to dodge in the strong wind.

"Love Storm: Starlight Typhoon!" Marisa shouted, but when the danmaku was headed for him, the wind launched it back and it hit Marisa and Mario. "Ow!"

Mario growled and absorbed a Fire Flower and threw fireballs at Air Man, but the fireballs were sent back by the wind. "Ha! No matter what you do, you won't lay a finger on me!" Air Man smirked.

"Oh yeah?!" Natsu attempted to run through the wind and then jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, but Air Man aimed at him and blew him away.

 _He's distracted!_ Sabrina thought as she ran over to him and attempted to slash him, but Air Man quickly turned to her and blew her away. _Dang it!_

"Alright, that's it!" Sora aimed Invisible Ties up in the sky. "THUNDER!" He yelled, as a Thundaga hit Air Man from above, as Air Man grunted in pain as he fell on one knee while his fan seemed like it short circuited.

"You little..." Air Man growled while he was being attacked by Fire Balls and Ice Balls from the Mario Bros as Marisa used Starlight Typhoon again and then the fan started working again as he looked to see Sabrina running over to him. "Not so fast!" He exclaimed as he blew her back.

"That's it..." Sabrina aimed her hand up. "ELEC MAN!" She yelled.

Air Man's eyes widened. "You're siding with THEM?!"

"It's not like I have a choice." Elec Man said. "I'm not going to hold back, however." He said as Air Man attempted to blow air again, but Elec Man fired electricity to electrocute him and stun him. "Alright, go!" He said as Sabrina ran over to him.

"You're not getting away!" Air Man exclaimed as he tried to fire wind bullets, but Sabrina dodged them as he blew wind again, but this time she used Reversal on him.

"Not this time!" She said and then slashed him away over to Sora who used Aerial Slam on him.

"Gah!" Air Man growled as he tried to get up, but Elec Man held him down. "You...traitor!"

"Like I said...I help whoever calls me...and that includes Mega Man." He said as Air Man looked up to see Natsu coming down, as his eyes widened.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled as he punched Air Man very hard, causing him to explode right after.

 **Blue Skies, White Clouds**

"Well this is gonna be awkward once Air Man comes back from the dead..." Elec Man said.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Sabrina said.

"Here's hoping." He said and then waved. "Later." He said and then disappeared.

"Well that was exciting." Sora said as he put his Keyblade away as they kept wandering around. "Are we close to the Comet Piece?"

"We're close." FLUDD said as Mario stomped on two Goombas that were picking on a poor Toad.

"Thanks!" He waved as they continued onward as they soon saw the Comet Piece near them.

"There it is." Marisa said as they started walking over to it.

"THAT'S FAR AS YOU GO!" A voice yelled as five Goombas made their appearance in front of them. "A friend of Mario and what's-his-face is an enemy of ours!" One of them yelled as Luigi sighed in disappointment.

"Yeah, we can take you down no sweat!" Another exclaimed.

Natsu looked at Marisa. "You want to do the honors?"

"I was just thinking about it actually." She said as she stepped forward.

"Oooh, look at that boys! The witch has a death wish!" One of them smirked. "Let's headbutt her!"

"Actually..." Marisa aimed her Hakkero. "Instead of headbutting me, how about a nice MASTER SPARK!" She yelled as she unleashed it at the five of them, instantly sending them all away.

"THIS IS NOT WHAT WE HAD IN MIIIIIIIIND!" A Goomba yelled.

Marisa grinned. "That felt good."

"Being ambushed by Goombas is kind of pathetic." Mario said. "I mean, I admit that they're getting smart at trying to ambush and try to kill me, but...they're still pathetic."

"Tell me about it." Sabrina said as they soon got the Comet Piece.

"Alright, where are we headed next?" Natsu asked.

"There's another one at Water's Edge Way." FLUDD said as they nodded and took off.  
====================================================================================================

 **Just like Touhou 3D World, i'm doing two worlds a chapter so I won't be spending all day long trying to fit one world in a single chapter, it'd make me go crazy!**


	3. Sunny with a Chance of a Tornado

_World 1-3: Kamek Appears!_

 **Blue Skies, White Clouds (Paper Mario: Sticker Star)**

"The Comet Piece is really close." FLUDD said.

"Oh ho! This is gonna be a cake walk!" Natsu exclaimed as they got up the hill, taking out any Goomba or Koopa in the way.

Oh you just wait... Sabrina thought and then saw something in the corner of her eye to see a Koopa running up to them and attempting to ambush them. "I don't think so." She said as she tilted her foot back so the shell was stopped.

"W-wait! Have mercy!" The Koopa exclaimed in his shell.

"Sorry, but not today." Sabrina said as she kicked the Koopa shell over to a bunch of Goombas, easily taking them out. "Strike!"

"You missed one." Sora pointed to a Goomba who was sighing with relief.

"Dang it." Sabrina said as Mario stepped on it.

"Don't worry, I got it." Mario grinned as they kept on going and looking at the many waterfalls.

"Hey, I see it!" Luigi pointed to the Comet Piece.

"Sweet!" Sora grinned.

"HEEEEELP!" A voice yelled as the same Toad from before sped past them.

"Isn't that the same Toad as before?" Natsu asked. "How'd he get over here?"

"That's what I've been wondering the first time I've played this stupid game." Sabrina muttered.

"Whatever happened to not questioning Mario logic?" Sora asked.

"Sometimes, it's fun to question it." Sabrina said.

"What's wrong?" Marisa asked.

"Th-that...wizard decided to attack me!" Toad exclaimed as he kept running off.

"Wizard?" Marisa blinked before clenching her fists and took out a spell card. "I have a feeling who it might be." She said as Kamek flew up to them.

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Oh...you guys are here." Kamek said. "How interesting...we only meant to bring Sabrina here."

"Well guess what? We're here too." Marisa said. "And this time, I'll freakin' kill you...FOR REAL THIS TIME!"

"HA! No matter how many times you try to kill me, I always somehow find my way back alive." Kamek smirked.

"I swear, there's probably some other universe that has these two always clashing." Sabrina said.

"That'd get old fast." Natsu said.

"Anyway, this is where your adventure ends!" Kamek smirked.

"Bring it, blue freak!" Natsu exclaimed as they got ready for battle.

 **Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Fire!" Kamek exclaimed, throwing fire at them, but Natsu quickly ate it up.

"Thanks for the snack!" Natsu smirked. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, but Kamek quickly teleported and fired lightning directly at Marisa from behind, and then used a blizzard spell to freeze her.

"What are ya gonna do about it now?" Kamek smirked as Marisa got the snow off of her.

"How about a Non-Directional Laser?!" Marisa exclaimed as she fired it, but then Kamek fired a laser of his own, as they clashed and exploded, then he teleported again and fired a laser at her from behind, and then he dodged Mario and Luigi's jumps.

"Is it me or is he a little faster?" Sabrina asked as Sora tried to hit him.

"Yeah, he's fast." Sora said.

"Then let's even out the odds." Sabrina smirked as she took out a Pokeball. "Come on out!" She threw it up in the air.

"Don't you think Kyurem is a little overkill?" Sora asked.

"Who said anything about Kyurem?" Sabrina asked as a Frogadier came out of the Pokeball.

"Frogadier!" The Pokemon called out.

"Froakie evolved?" Sora asked.

"Three weeks ago, yes." Sabrina said. "Which is about the same time when I discovered that I'm-" She was hit by a fireball. "OW!"

"Don't keep your eyes off of your opponent, I think you said that once." Kamek said.

"You little..." Sabrina growled. "Smokescreen!" She ordered as Frogadier nodded and used Smokescreen to cover up the battlefield as Kamek started coughing. "Now use Hydro Pump!"

"Gah!" Kamek was hit and was launched straight to a couple of ? blocks as a few coins popped out of them. "Ow..."

"Thanks for that!" Marisa grinned and then used Master Spark to finish off Kamek.

 **Villains of a Sort**

Kamek still coughed. "That's quite impressive that you have a frog that can do that sort of thing..." Kamek muttered before shaking it off. "However, I can get even." He said as he aimed his wand at the Comet Piece. "Let's see if you can catch it!" He exclaimed as he used some sort of spell to make it come over to him and then he threw it.

"I got it!" Luigi exclaimed as he jumped up, but it was just out of his reach. "...I don't got it." He said as he felt Frogadier on his shoulders as he launched himself up to catch it, as he then got it.

"Froga!" Frogadier exclaimed.

"Nice one!" Sabrina grinned...but then realized that Frogadier was headed right into a waterfall. "Oh dear."

"Show off..." Kamek grumbled as he flew off.

 **Blue Skies, White Clouds**

The group quickly ran over to the waterfall. "Did he make it out?" Sora asked.

"Hey Frogadier, say something!" Luigi called out to him as they were looking for him.

"Froga!" They heard his voice as his head poked out of a waterfall and motioned them to come inside the waterfall.

"Go inside the waterfall? Are you insane?" Luigi asked.

"I am picking up something behind the waterfall." FLUDD said.

"Well in that case..." Mario took a running start and went right through, as the others followed in as Frogadier pointed in the cave that there was another Comet Piece in there.

"Mama mia!" Luigi exclaimed. "Another one?!"

"How convenient that Frogadier landed in this waterfall." Sora said.

"I was wondering if he landed in this particular one." Sabrina said as they took it.

"We now have access to Whammino Mountain." FLUDD said. "It was currently sealed off until we got this Comet Piece."

"Huh." Marisa looked at it. "Interesting." She said as they got out of the cave. "So Whammino Mountain?"

"We still have to go to Hither Thither Hill." FLUDD said.

"That's a mouthful..." Sora muttered as they took off.

 _World 1-4: Powering up the Windmill_

The group got to the windmill itself as they looked at it. "Okay...it's blocking off that door. What do we do?" Marisa asked.

"Maybe perhaps burn it." Natsu said as Frogadier jumped up and tried to jump on it to get it moving, but it wasn't budging.

"Froga..." Frogadier sighed.

"Well, it was a good try." Sabrina looked at him sympathetically.

Sora snapped his fingers. "I've been working on this spell for a while..." He grinned. "And now...it's time to do it!"

"What spell is it...a powered up version of Aeroga?" Sabrina asked.

"Kinda." Sora said as he aimed his Keyblade at the windmill. "TORNADO!" He yelled, as a tornado appeared in front of the windmill and it started moving it, and causing high winds in the process causing everyone to hold on to something while poor Frogadier was hanging onto the windmill for dear life...while Goombas and Koopas were flying everywhere.

The Tornado soon disappeared as the windmill slowed down as a shaken up and dizzy Frogadier landed in front of it, knocked out, but the door was available. "You could've warned us." Sabrina said, glaring at his brother. "Now poor Frogadier is knocked out."

"Oops." Sora blushed in embarrassment. "I thought he'd get out of the way."

"Well, at least the door is accessible." Luigi said as Sabrina put Frogadier back in his Pokeball.

 _Poor thing..._ Sabrina thought as they walked in to see four numbered blocks. "Oh, I remember this. The code is four one two three."

"Well that's better than finding a dang password." Mario said as he entered the code as a warp pipe came up in front of them and then they hopped in.

 **Underground Cave Connection (Paper Mario: Sticker Star)**

As they walked around the cave and ignoring the Buzzy Beetles, Mario and Luigi discovered three POW Blocks. "Well, these might be handy for later." Luigi said as Mario put them in his pockets and continued on where they felt an earthquake approaching them.

"What in the world?" Marisa wondered as they saw a spiked shell coming out of the ground and then a very mad red Monty Mole looking at them in anger.

 **Vim and Vigor (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"MAJOR BURROWS?!" Mario, Luigi and Sabrina yelled at the same time.

"Well...better than a big Buzzy Beetle." Sabrina said as she summoned Fazbear's Fright. "Still, how did he get out of Gusty Garden Galaxy?"

"I have a feeling Maleficent's responsible for this." Mario said.

"Let's take it down!" Natsu's fist burst into flames as Major Burrows went underground. "Should we punch the ground to force him to pop out?"

"Wait for him to come up." Sabrina said and then he popped out of the ground and attempted to punch them, but Mario took out a POW Block and threw it to the ground, forcing Major Burrows to get out of the ground. "Now!" She exclaimed as she slashed Major Burrows several times, as they could see fear in his eyes as Sora and the Mario Bros attacked.

"Star Sign: Dragon Meteor!" Marisa exclaimed.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu yelled, blasting Major Burrows away and knocking him to a cave wall. "Heh, that was nothing."

"Um...he's not done yet." Sabrina said, pointing to him who got up and was extremely pissed off. "Now he's really pissed off."

"The dude's got anger issues." Marisa said as Major Burrows dove up and attempted to hit them, but Mario threw another POW Block on the ground to knock him back into the ground.

"Get the other POW Block ready!" Sabrina told her.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Mario asked as he pulled it and decided to throw it to the ground right when Major Burrows came up...but suddenly he caught the POW Block. "What?!"

Major Burrows smirked as he got out of the ground and threw it, knocking everyone else to the ground as he ran up and grabbed Sabrina by the throat. "Hey!" Sora aimed his Keyblade at him. "You leave my sister alone!" He growled, but Major Burrows didn't listen, he pulled back his arm to punch her.

"Hey, freak with the spiny shell." A voice said as Major Burrows turned around only to get electrocuted and dropping Sabrina. "You leave her alone."

Sabrina looked up. "Zero? I didn't even call you."

"Heh..." Zero chuckled. "I came on my own." He said as Major Burrows dug underground and then popped up to try to take him out, but he used Eruption to send him flying back as he ran over and slashed him several times before jumping back. "Eat this!" He exclaimed, using Ragnarock to finish him off as Major Burrows yelled in pain before disappearing. "There we go." He said, using Curaga on all of them.

Underground Cave Connection

"Thanks, I guess." Sabrina said as she got up along with the others.

"FLUDD? How are you feeling?" Mario asked.

"Nothing like nearly getting crushed by a humongous Monty Mole to nearly destroy me." FLUDD replied as Zero just waved and disappeared.

"Did you subconsciously call him?" Sora asked.

"No...he said he came on his own." Sabrina replied. "Besides, I didn't even think about him."

"That's weird." Marisa said as they then walked into the Warp Pipe.

 **Blue Skies, White Clouds**

When they came out, they saw the Comet Piece floating there. "There it is!" Luigi exclaimed as they hopped off a small cliff and then took the piece.

"So, Whammino Mountain next?" Sora asked as they nodded and took off.  
===================================================================================================

 **I did see an article that Sora can now use Water and Tornado magic in KH3, so I thought i'd bring the Tornado magic in here.**

 **Also, I thought Major Burrows was better than a Buzzy Beetle for a boss fight.**


	4. Storming the Fortress

_World 1-5: Darn Lakitu!_

 **Blue Skies, White Clouds (Paper Mario: Sticker Star)**

"I'm picking up a Comet Piece not too far from here." FLUDD said.

"Well alright, lets-a go!" Mario exclaimed as they started climbing up the mountain.

"So Sabrina...I have a question." Sora said.

"What is it?"

"You said that Frogadier evolved three weeks ago...which is about the same time you found out that you're...well, something because Kamek interrupted you." He said. "What were you going to say? Found that that you're in the top leaderboard in Splatoon? That you're really good with Ryu in Smash?"

Sabrina giggled. "It's none of that...I mean, it doesn't even involve video games."

"You have a clone from some evil universe?" Natsu guessed.

"What? No!"

"That you suddenly have a craving for mushrooms?" Marisa asked as they all looked at her. "What?"

"Not that." Sabrina said.

"Have a craving for pasta?" Mario asked.

"That you're a serious ghost buster?" Luigi asked.

Sabrina laughed at all the guesses. "None of those."

"Then what is it?" Sora asked.

"You see...three weeks ago, I found out that I'm-" A Spiny landed right on her head. "YOW!" She yelled.

"What the...?!" Luigi looked up to see a Lakitu smirking at them and throwing more Spiny eggs. "OH GEEZ!"

 **Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Great, now you gave me a freakin' headache! This is why I hate you guys!" Sabrina glared at Lakitu who just stuck his tongue out at her.

Natsu picked up a Spiny. "Everyone use this as a helmet! We're expecting dangerous Spiny rain in the near future!" He exclaimed as the Spiny was looking at him in surprise.

"Are you out of your mind?! That'd never work!" Marisa exclaimed. "There's no way I'm going to have some stupid Spiny struggling to stay on my head and mess up my hair!"

"Your hair should be the least of your concerns!" Mario said as he picked up a Spiny and put it above his head, as the Spiny gave him the exact same look.

The Lakitu looked at them in confusion as Sabrina picked up the same Spiny that hit her on the head. "There's no way I'm going to put you on my head...even though I can use you as a helmet in Super Mario Maker." She said as she aimed at it. "HEADS UP!" She yelled and threw it back, knocking the Lakitu off the cloud and landing on his back as Mario jumped up and landed on him to take him out.

 **Blue Skies, White Clouds**

"Honestly..." Sabrina used Curaga on herself as they kept on walking while Natsu still had the Spiny helmet on his head. "Uh...Natsu..."

"Hey, you gotta be prepared if there's ever gonna be another Spiny rainstorm." He said, causing everyone to facepalm and the Spiny to sigh. He was gonna be there for a while.

"So you were saying?" Sora asked.

"Huh?" Sabrina looked at him. "I don't even know what I was going to say...the stupid Spiny made me lose my train of thought." She muttered. "Made me get a stupid headache in the process..." She said as they soon spotted a destroyed fence.

"Is that where we're supposed to go?" Mario asked.

"Yes." FLUDD replied as they soon made their way up the hill.

"Hey!" A Toad waved over to them. "You wanna buy something?"

"I got tons of coins." Mario said. "What do ya got?"

"I got Fire Flowers, Ice Flowers, Mushrooms, 1-Up Mushrooms, a Tanoo-" He looked at Natsu. "Uh, sir? Why are you wearing a Spiny?"

"Gotta protect yourself from the Spiny rain. You never know when a Lakitu will show up." He said.

"Huh..." Toad shrugged it off. "Anyway, I also got a Tanooki Leaf, a Super Bell...and...that's about it."

"I'll take a couple of Mushrooms, 1-Up Mushrooms, Fire Flowers and Ice Flowers." Mario said.

"Alrighty then...that'll be twenty coins." Toad said as Mario paid him and then put them in his pocket while tossing a Mushroom over to Sabrina.

"Here, it might help you with that headache." He said as Sabrina nodded.

"Never ate one of these before." She said and took a bite out of it. "...Huh, not bad." She said as they walked away.

"See ya!" Toad waved before thinking about something. "Spiny helmet...huh, might have to try one of those." He said.

"There it is." Natsu said as he took the Comet Piece. "So where to next?"

"I am detecting a crown that holds a large piece of the Sticker Star comet at Goomba's Fortress." FLUDD said as they nodded and then Mario noticed that Sabrina is still eating the Mushroom.

"You know, I just swallow the whole thing. You could've done that." He said as they were walking away.

"And risk choking to death? Nuh-uh." She said as she looked at the partially eaten mushroom. "I might save this for later, it's actually pretty good." She put it in her pocket. "Well, that took care of my headache."

"Mushrooms can heal you up pretty good...unless if you got broken bones." Luigi said. "Then you need to go to the hospital for that."

 _Later..._

 _World 1-6: Nobodies at the Fortress!_

 **Goomba's Fortress (Paper Mario: Sticker Star)**

"Wow...I didn't know Goomba's had a fortress." Luigi said.

"Oh that's right, you didn't go on that adventure." Mario said and then explained to him about the events with Goomboss of the first Paper Mario.

"Ah..." Luigi nodded. "I gotcha."

"I wonder if we'll meet Goomboss." Mario said as they walked in and destroyed any Goomba that charged straight for them.

 _He would've been better than Megasparkle Goomba..._ Sabrina thought as they soon walked outside.

"Oh! What the heck?" A Goomba looked at them from a tower. "Oh my goodness, it's Mario and that loser that's always with him!" He exclaimed and got a better look. "And that lady who saved our world from the Heartless...still, she's friends with them." He said. "HEY! BOB-OMBS! GET INTO YOUR POSITIONS AND GET IN THOSE CANNONS!" He ordered as all of the Bob-ombs fired out of the cannons.

The Spiny noticed this and started panicking. "What is it?" Natsu asked as the Spiny pointed over to the Bob-ombs that were raining down. "Oh..."

"I'll take care of it." Sora said as he used Tornado to suck up all the Bob-ombs and then sent them flying away in random directions while some of them went over to the tower itself.

"Crap..." The Goomba said as he was blown away while some of the tower was blown off.

"Piece of cake." Sora said as they walked over, but a Bob-omb was above them right before they were going to go in and then jumped down, landing right on top of Natsu and exploding, killing the Spiny in the process but Natsu ate up the flames.

"...Uh...thanks...I guess?" Natsu shrugged as they continued onward until they eventually got into the tower itself.

"We're getting closer to the boss." Sabrina said. The most insanely bad boss ever... She thought when suddenly several Dusks appeared in front of them.

 **Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Nobodies?!" Sora exclaimed as he summoned his Ultima. "What the heck are they doing here?!"

"I have no clue...I thought we defeated them all after taking down the Organization!" Sabrina said as they quickly took out the Dusks while running up the stairs.

"How many are there?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"There shouldn't be that many!" Sabrina told him as Marisa fired danmaku at a Samurai that was about to slash them and then Sabrina used Zantetsuken at it. "I mean, we basically took down the Organization and destroyed the Castle That Never Was, right?"

"...Did we?" Sora thought about it. "I remember it crumbling and then you rescued Xion but that was about it..." Sora said.

"Well whatever." Sabrina said. "Let's still take 'em down." She said as they soon made their way up the tower and took out any remaining Dusks in the way. "If Xemnas is still alive, I'm going to scream..."

"He shouldn't be...he was killed in the Keyblade Graveyard." Marisa said. "So what could be causing these Nobodies to appear?"

"Maybe it's because they came at their own free will and wanted revenge on these guys for destroying their leaders." Mario said.

"Could be a possibility." Sabrina said as she took out another Dusk...when suddenly they all fled. "What, giving up?"

"Um...guys?" Marisa caught their attention as they saw the Twilight Thorn towering above them.

 **The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"What is THAT?!" Sora yelled.

"Oh would you look at the time, I think I left the stove on at home." Luigi said as he tried to turn around, but Mario grabbed his sleeve.

"You didn't." Mario said.

"Oh just let me run!" Luigi exclaimed before sighing. "Oh never mind." He said as they took out the Fire Flowers.

The Twilight Thorn simply punched them, but they dodged as Marisa hopped on her broom and started firing danmaku at it as it then fired the spiky thorns at Marisa, forcing her to dodge. "Oh, is that how you want to play?" Marisa asked. "Ritual Sign: Orrieries Sun!"

"Reminds me of Darkside..." Sabrina said as she used Thundaga on the head, and then when it hit, Twilight Thorn looked down and grabbed Sabrina and then threw her up. "WHOOOA!"

"I gotcha!" Marisa caught her as she then helped her up on her broom.

"Wait, I thought you said you don't do passengers." Sabrina said.

"That's because Kosaka was being weird so I had to act fast." Marisa explained.

"Well alright, but I got my own transportation." Sabrina said as she called Kyurem out and then hopped off of Marisa's broom and onto Kyurem. "Thanks for the lift!"

"Anytime!" Marisa grinned and then used Starlight Typhoon.

"H-hey! What's the big idea?!" Sora exclaimed as he was held against his will up in the air as Twilight Thorn was in front of him and about to punch him, when a Dragon Breath hit Twilight Thorn and pushed it back as Kyurem got to Sora.

"Need a lift?" Sabrina asked as Sora managed to get out and hopped on.

"Yep." Sora nodded.

"Man, I wish Happy wasn't taking that cat nap." Natsu muttered as he noticed Twilight Thorn about to unleash a humongous energy ball directly at him. "I don't think so!" He exclaimed. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled right when Twilight Thorn threw the ball, and when it collided, it caused a huge explosion right before the Mario Bros threw fireballs at it.

Twilight Thorn fell on one knee and then started firing the spiky thorns at them again, but they dodged as Marisa took out her Hakkero. "Magicannon: Final Spark!" She exclaimed, as the Twilight Thorn was staggering after it was engulfed by the Final Spark as it soon fell to the ground, but not before Marisa snatching Natsu and Sabrina getting Mario and Luigi to get on Kyurem as they got out of the way before it disappeared.

 **Goomba's Fortress**

"Oh yeah!" Marisa exclaimed as they soon landed as they looked at the crown in front of them. "So, I guess this is one of the crowns." She said after Sabrina put Kyurem back in his Pokeball.

"Yep." Sabrina said and then Sora's Keyblade glowed.

"Huh?" He wondered before it suddenly turned into guns. "What the heck...? Keyblade guns?"

"That's weird." Sabrina said before her Keyblade turned into a Keyblade rifle. "...But not as weird as this."

"You could've probably unlocked a new ability with the Keyblades." Natsu said.

"Probably." Sabrina said as they took it. "So, back to Toad Town?"

"Yeah." Mario nodded as they took off.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Riku had knocked on a door and was waiting for someone to come over, and then the door opened revealing to be Xarina. Her hair was cut short a little, she was also wearing a light purple shirt with the Fairy Tail symbol on her sleeve and wearing purple shorts with sandals. "Oh hey, Riku."

Riku blinked. "When did you...?"

"Oh this? I decided to change my look and cut my hair a little." She said. "Though I can't help but wonder if I should dye it."

"Uh, keep it as is." Riku said.

"Alright." Xarina said. "So what's up?"

"Have you seen Sabrina?" Riku asked as he explained what happened.

"So she disappeared with Sora, Natsu and Marisa?" She asked as Riku nodded. "Hmm..." She summoned True Arena's Champion. "Well let's go looking for her. It's not like her to disappear without telling you."

"Right." He nodded. "Do you got any ideas?"

"Well I have a hunch..." She said. "The first world she went to was the Mushroom Kingdom...so what if she went there by chance?"

"You sure she went to a different world...and that's the first one you think of?" Riku asked.

"Like I said, it's just a hunch." Xarina said as a keyhole appeared. "Let's go."

"Where's Mew?"

"I finally got a Pokeball for the little guy. N gave me two after all." She winked before firing a beam of light at the keyhole, taking them straight to the Mushroom Kingdom.  
====================================================================================================

 **Super Mario Maker references for the win!**


	5. Sabrina's Announcement

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Do they have pizza over here?" Sabrina suddenly asked when they came back to Toad Town.

"They have plenty over at the All you can eat buffet." Mario said.

"If there's any left..." Luigi muttered. "Yuyuko ate everything...including everything in the truck when it came."

"That was a year ago." Mario told him. "We got plenty more."

"Yeah well, I just hope Yuyuko isn't back for more." Luigi sweatdropped as they walked into the buffet bar.

"Welcome!" A Toad welcomed them. "Just find yourselves a seat and then you can start stuffing your face with anything you like!"

"Alright." Mario nodded as they all then spotted a picture with Yuyuko on it while it said "NO GHOST GIRLS FROM GENSOKYO ALLOWED!"

"Wow...that's harsh." Natsu said.

"Tell me about it...the girl likes to eat." Sora said as they found themselves a seat and then went over to the buffet table. "Let's see...what looks good here?"

"Hey uh...Sora?" Marisa caught his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Has Sabrina been acting quite hungry lately?"

"Not really, although she suddenly started having a craving for chocolate ice cream three weeks ago...and that's all she can think about whenever she's hungry...that and pizza."

"Well um..." Marisa pointed over to Sabrina. "Guess what she's doing right now."

"Hmm?" Sora looked over to see that Sabrina is putting the whole dang pizza pie on her plate and then holding a huge bowl of chocolate ice cream.

"MAMA MIA!" Luigi exclaimed. "Is she THAT hungry?!"

"She just ate part of a mushroom not too long ago!" Mario exclaimed.

"Hmm..." Natsu put his hand on his chin in thought while putting a huge piece of meat on his plate.

A couple of Toads looked at Sabrina in shock as they looked at each other. "Do you think she's...?"

"Oh yeah, definitely." Another nodded as Sabrina started eating and started chowing down before the others could arrive. "It's just a matter of time before the mood swings kick in."

"I feel sorry for those poor souls who'll be with her when that happens." A female Toad said.

"Does she have any cravings for drinks?" Marisa asked Sora.

"Uh..." Sora thought about it. "I think I saw her chugging down milk when this craving happened. Maybe she's going through a phase right now."

"A very...hungry one." Marisa said as they started eating as well as she noticed a gap opening as Yukari's hand came out and grabbed a roll that was on a Toad's plate while he wasn't looking and then it closed. Uh oh...she's hungry again. She thought.

"Huh?" The Toad looked at his plate. "...I swear I put a roll on my plate..." He said.

The door opened up as they looked to see Riku and Xarina walking in with Zero. "She's in here?" Riku asked.

"Yep." Zero nodded and pointed. "Right over there."

"That's good to know." Xarina said as Zero disappeared.

"Hmm?" Sora looked over. "Oh hey guys!" He waved. "We're just watching Sabrina stuff her face."

Riku chuckled. "She probably has a good reason for that, right?" He asked. "You DID tell them, right?"

"I tried, but I kept getting interrupted by something." Sabrina said as she smiled at them. "Guys...I have to tell you something."

"Well get on with it before someone else interrupts you." Natsu said.

Sabrina chuckled. "Alright...three weeks ago right when Froakie evolved...I discovered something." She said as they looked at her with interest...in fact, all the Toads there were listening. "Guys...i'm pregnant."

Sora, Natsu and the Mario Bros jawdropped. "WHAAAAT?!" They yelled.

"I figured you were going to say that." Marisa grinned while the Toads were cheering.

Sora looked at Sabrina. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"Pretty much everyone except for you. Kairi told the Princesses of Heart, Aria told Ven, Aqua and Terra, Xarina told Roxas and the others in Twilight Town and Radiant Garden, Asuna and Kirito told Yui, I went over to Alto Mare and told Latias."

"But not me?"

"Every time I tried to tell you, you were somewhere else." Sabrina told him.

"I think Lucy told me, but I think I wasn't paying attention." Natsu said.

"That figures." Xarina giggled and then looked at the Mario Bros. "Did Peach tell you?"

"She got kidnapped, so she probably forgot to tell us." Mario said.

"Reimu pretty much told all of Gensokyo about it." Marisa said. "I just pretended to play innocent until you made the announcement."

"Clever..." Sora said. "So how long were you pregnant?"

"Three weeks." She replied. "Duh."

"Oh."

FLUDD suddenly perked up. "I just picked up the next Comet Piece. It's in Drybake Desert."

"Comet Piece?" Riku asked and then blinked. "Wait...don't tell me...Sticker Star?"

"Yeah, Maleficent went there." Sabrina muttered. "Still..." She got up. "We have to go collect the Comet Pieces since I was dragged into the Mushroom Kingdom in the first place."

"Well let's go." Xarina said as they all got up while Mario paid for the food and then took off.

 _World 2-1: High Temperatures_

 **Drybake Desert (Paper Mario: Sticker Star)**

"Why does it HAVE to be a desert?" Sabrina sighed as they were walking through the sand. "Ugh...this heat is killing me."

"Ugh...I just had to wear dark clothing..." Marisa muttered.

"Mama mia...I don't remember it being THIS hot in Gritzy Desert..." Luigi said, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"Or Dry Dry Desert..." Mario added.

"Well it IS called Sunbake Desert for a reason." FLUDD said.

Natsu blinked. "Am I the only one NOT affected?"

"You're lucky." Marisa muttered.

"I think I know just how to fix this." Xarina said as she pulled out a Pokeball and threw it up in the air, as Mew came out.

"Mew Mew!" Mew exclaimed as it started hugging Sabrina and the others as Xarina then whispered in its ear as Mew nodded. "Mew." It said and then transformed. "Mana mana!"

"Manaphy?" Sabrina asked.

"Yep!" Xarina nodded. "Rain Dance!"

Manaphy nodded and used it, as it clouds started forming and started raining all over the desert. "Mana!" It smiled.

"Ah, that feels so much better." Sabrina said.

"You know, you could've used me." FLUDD said.

"But you'd be all out of water by the time we get to a cool area." Mario told him.

"Hmm, true." FLUDD nodded in agreement as the Pokeys and Shy Guys were wondering where the rain was coming from as they continued on through as Sora easily took out some Paragoombas that were picking on a poor Toad.

"Ah thanks!" Toad waved before running off.

"You know, if we didn't find some shade soon, I was about to go crazy." Riku said as they saw a hill in front of them, but it was quicksand as well. "Well how are we gonna get through this?"

"Hmm..." Mario spotted some ? blocks as he walked over to them and hit it, as the first one had two green shells pop out. "Hey bro, know what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah!" Luigi grinned as Mario hit the next ? block as a couple of Propeller Shrooms came out as they slowly floated over to Sabrina and the others.

"What in the world are these?" Sora asked.

"Propeller Shrooms." Sabrina replied as she, Riku, Sora, Xarina and Natsu absorbed it. Hers was dark blue and having the Smash Bros symbol on the front while Riku's was silver, Sora's was a regular blue with Kingdom Hearts on it, Xarina's was purple and Natsu's was red with flames on it.

"Okay, how stupid do I look?" Natsu asked.

"You look pretty sweet, actually." Marisa said as she hopped on her broom as Xarina picked up Manaphy as they flew up while Mario and Luigi did some shell surfing and destroyed any Pokey that got in the way until they reached the end as they hopped off the shells and the others landed.

"So uh...how do we take these off?" Natsu wondered as Marisa fired a danmaku bullet at them, getting rid of the powerup.

"Like that." Marisa grinned.

"Well okay then." Natsu said as FLUDD looked around.

"I'm picking up something underneath us." FLUDD said. "Some sort of treasure chest."

"Well let's dig it out then!" Xarina said and nodded at Manaphy who transformed into Garchomp and used Dig to pull the treasure chest out and then Marisa opened it up to reveal a tablet piece.

"What the heck is this?" Marisa wondered before putting it in her pocket. "Eh, might be useful later." She said as they continued onward until they got to a pyramid with the Comet Piece on top of it.

"Hey, I see it!" Natsu pointed up as Marisa flew up to grab it. "So, is the next one in this pyramid?" She asked after she came down.

"Actually, it's in the Yoshi Sphinx." FLUDD said. "Not too far from here."

"The Yoshi WHAT now?" Luigi asked.

"I didn't know a Yoshi was a pharaoh back then..." Mario said.

"You didn't?" Sabrina asked.

"There's too many deserts in this world for me to count. I mean, this is my first time in this area." He said.

"We need to get to the Sphinx soon." Riku said. "The sun is about to come out."

"Well let's hurry then." Xarina said as they took off.  
===================================================================================================

 **Yep, Sabrina's pregnant.**


	6. Flip-Flopped Spell Cards

_World 2-2: Mixing up Spell Cards_

 **Drybake Desert (Paper Mario: Sticker Star)**

"So this is the Yoshi Sphinx...interesting." Natsu said.

"Let's just go in, the heat is picking up again." Sabrina muttered as they nodded and headed right in.

"Dang, this place is HUGE!" Luigi exclaimed. "We'd probably get lost in here!"

"I suggest we split up." Riku said. "That way, we can cover more ground and find the Comet Piece a little faster."

"That's a good idea." Xarina nodded.

"I'll go with my brother." Luigi said as Mario nodded.

"I'll go with Xarina." Sora said.

"I'll go with the Dragon Slayer." Marisa said as Natsu high fived her.

"Then I'll go with my husband." Sabrina said as Riku nodded.

"Let's go." Riku said as they took off in different directions.

Mario and Luigi walked around as they went in a room where they saw a couple of Dry Bones. "Okay, I guess it's not in here." Luigi said.

"Hold on...there's gotta be something in here." Mario said as he started walking around the room while knocking out any Dry Bones that spotted him.

"See anything?" Luigi asked.

"Nope." Mario said. "I don't see anything." He hopped off a ledge. "Nothing but a boring room."

"Okay, it's a bit dark in here." Sora said as he used Firaga on the torches as they saw a lone Dry Bones minding his own business. "Hmm..."

Xarina was feeling the walls. "There's gotta be something than meets the eye here."

"I doubt it..." Sora said. "I doubt there's any secrets in here." He said, and then Xarina felt something.

"Wait a second...this wall feels a bit different." She said as she summoned Squid Force. "Time to go all Legend of Zelda on this wall!" She exclaimed and used Eruption on it, completely annihilating it to reveal a secret passageway.

"Or maybe there IS a secret." Sora said.

"I've been playing a lot of Zelda lately." Xarina grinned as they walked in.

Riku pulled open a tomb's door, revealing a trapped Shy Guy. "Oh..."

"Thank you!" The Shy Guy exclaimed and took off.

"Well that happened." Riku said. "Have you found anything Sabrina?" He asked as he turned his head to see Sabrina leaning on a wall, looking quite pale by the looks of things...and she was panting. "You alright?" He asked with concern.

"I...I just felt a little dizzy." She replied as Frogadier popped out of his Pokeball and used Hydro Pump to cool her down. "...Thanks."

"Froga." Frogadier nodded.

"Try not to push yourself." Riku said. "I know you like to do things and push yourself to the limit, but since you're pregnant, you probably need to take it easy."

"You're right..." Sabrina nodded. "I didn't realize this pregnancy can take a lot out of me. I'm just glad I got pulled in while I'm three weeks. It'd be much worse if I was seven months or...eight...or nine."

"It's a good thing." Riku said. "But still, just don't push yourself too hard."

"Got it..." Sabrina sighed.

"Remind me why you took me out in this blasted heat?" Marisa asked.

"I thought maybe we'd find something interesting out here." Natsu said. "Who knows, we might find the Comet Piece out here."

"Ah..." Marisa nodded. "I gotcha." She said as she spotted something in the corner of her eye. "Huh?" She wondered as she looked to see a treasure chest on top of the tongue of the Sphinx. "Oh! Look at that!" She exclaimed as she flew over.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Natsu exclaimed as he attempted to follow her. "Darn it Happy..." He muttered.

Marisa landed on the tongue. "Let's see what we got." She grinned as she walked over and when she touched the chest, she saw another hand touching it as she looked up to see Kamek. "YOU!"

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Oh dear me." Kamek said. "Why are you wearing dark clothing in the desert? Don't you know that wearing dark clothing in the summer heat absorbs the sun's rays? Wearing dark clothing in the desert is basically a death sentence."

"I don't need your dumb lectures." Marisa said. "I'd rather just Master Spark your butt into oblivion."

"Oh ho ho...in that case..." Kamek took out his wand and fired magic at point blank range, but Marisa didn't scream in pain.

"Um...was that supposed to hurt?" Marisa blinked.

"Oh no, I just basically mixed up your spell cards. They may say the real thing, but it's totally random. Who knows what'll come out of those cards." Kamek smirked.

"Like I'd believe that." Marisa said as she hopped on her broom. "Screw the heat! I'm already fired up just by looking at you!"

"Hey, that's my line!" Natsu exclaimed from a little ways off.

 **Love-Colored Master Spark (Touhou 8: Imperishable Night)**

Kamek and Marisa both flew up high. "Let's see how long you can last in this heat!" Kamek smirked and then launched magic at her, but Marisa fired danmaku at him to counter it and then she took out a spell card.

"You better wipe that smirk off of your face!" Marisa smirked. "Light Blast: Shoot the Moon!" She exclaimed, but instead of that, it was Dragon Meteor instead. "WHAT?!"

Kamek laughed. "I told you...but you didn't listen."

"Who would listen to your fat mouth anyway?" Marisa asked.

Kamek growled. "That's it." He said. "You're going to regret saying that!" He said as he fired thunder at her, but she dodged and rammed into him and slapped him away with her broom as she then aimed her hakkero at him.

"Please let it be Master Spark. " She said. "MASTER SPARK!" She yelled, but it was Orreries Sun instead, causing her to growl in frustration.

"Pretty clever of me, don't you think?" Kamek chuckled before launching a fireball at her but she dodged and fired danmaku at him again.

Marisa then stood on her broom. "That's it...it's time to use Sungrazer." She said as she flew over to him. "SUNGRAZER!" She yelled...however, it was Blazing Star instead. "THIS IS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND!" She yelled as she still rammed into Kamek anyway, just wasn't as powerful as she was hoping.

Kamek shook it off. "You're not going to win if you keep throwing out spell cards and hoping for the best." He said.

 _...I wonder..._ Marisa thought as she aimed her Hakkero at him.

"Good luck." He smirked.

"Magicannon: Final Spark!" She exclaimed, as the good ol' Master Spark was fired out of the Hakkero as Kamek's eyes widened as he quickly moved out of the way.

 _Did she just figure it out?!_ Kamek thought as he spotted Marisa surfing on her broom again.

"COMET: BLAZING STAR!" She yelled, as she slammed into him, but this time when she rammed into him, there was a humongous explosion right behind her. The Sungrazer.

Kamek landed on the ground, groaning in pain as he got up to see Marisa towering above him as he noticed the spell cards glowing again, realizing they're back to normal. "Oh dear..."

"This is where you won't see the light of day again." She said. "Farewell...Kamek..." She weakly said. "M-Master...S-Spar-..." She suddenly fell off her broom and was falling to the ground, but then Natsu dived and caught her, sliding a few feet while the broom landed near them.

"Heh, that worked out." Kamek said. "I have been beaten up, but I'm still standing while you have collapsed in this heat. Like I said, wearing dark clothing in the desert is basically a death sentence." He said as he got up. "Sorry Marisa...but I have won this time." He smirked. "See you later." He then teleported away.

 **Drybake Desert**

Natsu looked at Marisa who was panting nonstop and her eyes were closed as he felt her forehead. "Crap...you're overheated!" He exclaimed as he saw the others walking up to them with the Comet Piece and a piece of the Stone Tablet. "We gotta give her some water!"

"We need to get out of this heat first." FLUDD advised. "The next two Comet Pieces are in Sandshifter Ruins, which is close by." He said.

"Good enough." Natsu said as he picked up Marisa bridal style as he ran over to the Ruins as they went after him.

 _World 2-3: A Huge Maze_

 **Underground Cave Connection (Paper Mario: Sticker Star)**

Natsu set Marisa down as she was leaning on a wall as Mario aimed FLUDD at her as he then sprayed water directly at her face, as she then opened her eyes. "Wh-what happened?" She asked.

"You overheated during that battle." Natsu said. "Kamek was right... wearing dark clothing like that is like a huge death sentence."

"I-I didn't mean to...I thought it'd be a quick battle." She said as FLUDD sprayed water at her again to cool her down again as she then cupped her hands together and drank some water from FLUDD. "Thanks..."

"Mama mia..." Luigi said. "It seems like everyone's dying from the heat. First Sabrina and now Marisa."

"Sabrina has a good reason. She unintentionally pushed herself too hard in the desert." Riku said. "And adding to the fact that she's pregnant, that's adding insult to injury."

"I just hope the little guy is doing alright." Sabrina sighed.

Mario put his ear on Sabrina's belly and grinned. "The baby is still breathing. That's good." He said. "Although, just to be on the safe side." He pointed to FLUDD. "Need a drink?"

"Yes, actually." She nodded as she cupped her hands and started drinking the water. "Thanks. I feel a little better."

"We need to find a Toad shop that sells water bottles." Sora said. "My sister got dizzy in that area." He then blinked. "Wait, did you say there are two Comet Pieces in here?"

"That is correct. One of them will break the seal that is sealing the Damp Oasis." FLUDD said.

"And this place is a huge maze..." Sabrina said, sitting down. "Complete with pitfalls..."

"Oh dear...that might put a damper on things." Xarina said, motioning over to Sabrina. "One wrong move and..." She didn't want to finish.

"Which is why I think I'll sit this one out." Sabrina said.

"That might be a good idea." Riku said as he knelt down and kissed her. "We'll be back soon."

"Alright." She nodded as watched them walk away...and then they walked right on a trap door as they soon fell to the ground below. "I should've told them about that..." She said, completely unaware that she's being watched from behind a pillar.

"Should we get her?" One of them asked.

"You kidding? Wait until her guard is completely down."

"I dunno guys, that guy did say that she's pregnant."

"Oh shut up, Yellow! I don't care about some stupid baby!"

"But what if it was yours?"

"I'd take care of it and defend it, but it's not my baby so shut up!"

"Green, I think you've let the heat get to you."

"Oh shut up, Red! I'm perfectly fine!"

 _Meanwhile..._

Natsu got up and shook the sand off of his head. "Well that happened." He said.

"Tell me about it..." Xarina said as she got up and looked around to see that Mario and FLUDD are also with them. "Hey, where are the others?"

"It appears we've been separated from the others." FLUDD said. "Riku, Marisa and Luigi must've gone in a different area when we all fell. Conveniently, they're in another part of the cave where there's the other Comet Piece."

"Well I guess we're in another area where the OTHER Comet Piece is, right?" Xarina asked.

"Correct." FLUDD nodded.

"Well, let's-a go find it!" Mario said as Natsu and Xarina nodded.

"MARIO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Luigi yelled from the other side of the cave.

"I don't think he can." Marisa said as they were walking. "I'm sure we're close to the Comet piece, right?"

"I dunno." Riku shrugged. "We could be."

 _A bit of wandering around with the two groups later..._

"There it is!" Natsu pointed up above to see a Sticker Comet above some stairs.

"I got it!" Mario said as he jumped up the steps and took it. "Now...if there was an only way out of here and back to Sabrina.

Suddenly a Master Spark shot out from the ground near Xarina, causing her to scream as Marisa flew up with Riku and Luigi on her broom as he was holding the Comet Piece. "Yo!" Marisa waved.

"How'd you know we were above you?" Natsu asked.

"Lucky guess." Marisa shrugged as Riku looked up to see that the Master Spark went through the ceiling too.

"I wonder if we scared Sabrina." Luigi said.

"Let's go up." Mario said.

"Activating the Rocket Nozzle." FLUDD said, transforming into the Rocket Nozzle as Mario took Xarina's and Natsu's hand and then blasted up.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Sweet mother of Koopas! What the heck was THAT?!"

"Don't look at me! I have no clue!"

"I think I just wet myself..."

"Ew, ever heard of too much information, Yellow?"

"It's not my fault that it was RIGHT NEXT TO ME."

Sabrina turned her head as she rubbed her eyes. "Huh...?" She got up and stretched. "What was that?" She wondered as Mario and the others emerged from the hole.

"Hello!" Marisa waved. "...You look sleepy."

"I was taking a nap when I heard the Master Spark." She said. "So, you got them?"

"We sure did!" Mario said as FLUDD turned back to normal.

"The Damp Oasis has been unsealed. We can go there now." FLUDD said.

"Well let's go there!" Natsu said as they nodded and took off.

"Should we follow them?"

"Oh yes, we should. No one ambushes the Koopa Bros! NO ONE!" The leader exclaimed as they went after them.  
=====================================================================================================

 **Oh just what am I up to? *chuckles***


	7. Deadly Duo

_World 2-4: Mariachi Guys and Two Powerful Heartless!_

 **Peaceful Little Desert Resort, Damp Oasis (Paper Mario: Sticker Star)**

"Oh hallelujah!" Marisa exclaimed. "A lush green tropical paradise in the middle of a desert!"

"I dunno, it feels like it's a mirage." Natsu said.

"If it's a mirage...then how come I see a couple of Shy Guys on a couple of beach chairs while several Toads are just swimming around?" Mario asked, pointing to them.

"Still a mirage...right?" Natsu looked at FLUDD.

"It is confirmed to be not a mirage."

"Oh great, even the water machine is imagining things." Natsu said as they walked over. "I dunno, guys..." He said.

"It's totally real." Sabrina said as she knelt down, cupped her hands together and drank some of the water. "Ah...refreshing."

"Hmm..." Natsu put his hand down and sniffed the water in his hand. "...It smells like actual water." He said and then grinned. "I stand corrected!"

Sabrina looked at the Shy Guys. "Oh no...it's the Mariachi Guys." She sweatdropped.

"How bad can they be?" Sora asked as Sabrina explained about them. "Oh..."

"Yeah, a little reason why I hated fighting enemies in this area." She muttered as they walked over to them.

"Hmm?" The Sombrero Guy looked at them. "Oh hey look...it's those guys that saved our world."

"I thought they were just a myth." Maraca Guy said. "Fascinating to see them up close."

"Well they seem calm." Sora said. "I thought you told me they worked with Bowser."

"They do, I'm not trusting them." Sabrina said, summoning Fazbear's Fright.

"Whoa, take it easy." Accordion Guy said. "We don't even like Bowser. Not all Goombas, Koopas, Shy Guys and others are all that bad ya know." He said. "We were just chilling at the desert while we thought it was a good idea to cool up in this paradise."

"Kicking back and relaxing." Sombrero Guy said, drinking a lemonade. "Ah...this is paradise, I tell ya."

"They're actually good." Riku said. "I'm not picking up any darkness from these guys."

Sabrina looked at him. "Riku..."

"I know, you don't trust them. But look, they're not even attacking...they're just relaxing." Riku pointed out.

"He's right." Xarina nodded. "I know you don't like being off-guard, but really...just kick back and relax." She said as she took off her sandals and dipped her feet in the pool. "Ah...that feels good."

Sabrina sighed, putting her Keyblade away. "There we go." Accordion Guy said. "Just kick back and relax...there's nothing that can worry you." He said. "Nothing is gonna happen." He said. "Just enjoy this beautiful weather in this tropical paradise."

"Well..." Sabrina sat down and took her flip flops off as she dipped her feet. "Ah..." She sighed. "This feels nice."

A man came up from the water away from the girls. "Ah...nothing like swimming around to cool me down." He said as he looked at Sabrina and Xarina. "Wait a second...are they..." His eyes widened. "No way."

"You've met them before?" A Toad asked, on his little floatation thing.

"Yeah...I have." He nodded. "M-man...Xarina got cute."

"Well why don't you go talk to her?"

"Y-you think so? I...I don't know what she'll think if I tell her how I feel."

"Oh just let it out. I'm sure it'll come." He said.

"Alright." He nodded. "I'll go."

"Atta boy!" Toad grinned...but just when the man was going to go talk to Xarina, there suddenly was an explosion of sand behind the Shy Guys as it rained sand from above, covering everybody.

"Alright, who put sand in my lemonade?" Sombrero Guy asked.

"Uh, guys?" Marisa pointed behind them as they turned to see a huge Heartless appearing.

 **No Time to Think! (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Data analysis confirmed to be a Heartless named Kurt Zisa." FLUDD said.

"HEARTLESS?!" The Toads screamed as they got out of the water, and ran off for safety...including the man.

"Get your music gear boys!" Sombrero Guy ordered. "We're going to help these guys!" He said.

"Really?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, we're not just gonna sit back and do nothing!" Accordion Guy said. "Now let's take this Heartless down!"

"I am picking up another Heartless coming up." FLUDD said as they turned to see a very dark and robed Heartless approach them. "Heartless confirmed to be the Phantom."

"Ph-Phantom?!" Luigi exclaimed. "I think I need to make an exit..." He said, but Mario grabbed his arm again.

Suddenly, a clock appeared right above the building and Sabrina started glowing. "Wh-what?" She wondered.

"That clock is a Doom counter. If it reaches a full minute, you're dead." FLUDD explained.

"Hey! Would you kindly put that doom counter AWAY from the pregnant woman?!" Sora growled, but the Phantom and Kurt Zisa went into the Oasis and got in battle positions.

"Time..." Riku summoned Shadow of Truth. "Be right back." He said as he fired a beam of light at a Keyhole and disappeared.

"Where the heck is he going?" Accordion Guy wondered.

"No time to think about that...we got some Heartless to face!" Sombrero Guy said as Sora summoned Invisible Ties, Sabrina summoning Bounty Hunter's Fortune and Xarina summoning Squid Force.

 **Shrouding Dark Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Give me cover!" Sabrina said as she aimed her Keyblade at Kurt Zisa.

"Way ahead of you!" Natsu got in front of her. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, forcing Kurt Zisa to dodge as it quickly slashed them, but Natsu jumped back.

"Let's power you up!" Sombrero said, playing his guitar and powering up Sora as he went over and slashed Phantom several times before jumping back as Sabrina unleashed a Firaga at Kurt Zisa, as it then used some sort of magic on them.

"I don't know what you just did..." Xarina said. "But we'll take you down!" She smirked. "FIRE!" She yelled, but no Firaga came out. "Huh?"

"It appears that Kurt Zisa did something on you to nullify your magic...therefore, you can't use magic for a short time." FLUDD said as Mario and Luigi jumped up and hammered the Phantom.

"You're kidding me." Sora said.

"Well this got more complicated." Sabrina sweatdropped as they tried to attack Kurt Zisa, but it blocked with a sword and knocked them away as she noticed the clock moving the hand as it was really close to the top, as her eyes widened. "Oh crap..."

"We gotta stop it!" Xarina exclaimed.

"Yeah, but Stopza won't work right now!" Sora said as Marisa used Orreries Sun on Phantom.

"What are we gonna do?! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! WE'RE GONNA LOSE HER!" Natsu yelled.

 _No...this can't be it...NO!_ Sabrina thought, tears filling in her eyes. _I was gonna be a mother! I...I don't know what to do!_

"Do we have any music that can stop time?" Accordion Guy asked.

"Do I LOOK like I'm the type of Shy Guy that can do that sort of thing?!" Maracca Guy asked.

Sabrina watched in horror as the timer just reached the last final seconds. _NO!_ She screamed in her head.

"Buriallusion: Phantomic Killer in Night Mist!" A voice suddenly said as Kurt Zisa and Phantom were hit and then the timer suddenly stopped and moved back as Sakuya appeared near them. "Glad Riku got to me in time." Sakuya said. "There's no way I'm going to let a soon-to-be mother go out like this."

Natsu sighed with relief. "Man, I didn't know what I would've done if Sabrina was killed."

"Alright, now it's personal." Xarina growled. "INKLINGS!" She summoned.

"Whoa dude! Those are some wicked enemies!" Inkling Boy said.

"They don't scare me." Inkling Girl said as the Mariachi Guys started playing a song to buff them up as Kurt Zisa started slashing them and Phantom attacked them, but they all dodged.

"JUST TRY TO KEEP UP!" Riku yelled as he used Dark Aura on Kurt Zisa as Sabrina used Strike Raid.

The man watched them. "I need to help them." He said as he walked over to them.

"Dude! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Toad asked.

"If I don't do something...they'll all get killed." He said as he summoned a very familiar guitar as he ran off.

"Dude's got a death wish..."

Sabrina started panting. "Really wish this stupid magic nullifer will go away!"

"So do I!" Sora said as he attacked both the Phantom and Kurt Zisa, but he was quickly launched back over to them, completely unaware that the ink is slowly draining them.

"Keep firing!" Xarina ordered.

"You don't have to tell US twice!" Inkling Girl said as she rolled out of the way from the Phantom's attacks.

"No matter what we do...we can't do jack squat!" Mario exclaimed as Phantom snapped its fingers to make the timer go down, but Sakuya stopped it, much to the Phantom's anger as she then threw knives at it.

Riku growled and got in front of Sabrina. "Don't even try to hurt her!" He growled.

Marisa kept firing danmaku, but even she was wearing out. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, but Kurt Zisa slashed him away.

"Keep playing!" Sombrero Guy said, doing their best to buff up the group.

"DANCE WATER DANCE!" A voice yelled as Kurt Zisa and Phantom were hit by a huge tidal wave, knocking them into the building.

"Huh?" The Inkling Boy said as they looked to see a man wielding a Sitar while wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt and khakis.

"Wait a minute..." Xarina's eyes widened. "Demyx?!"

"Yep!" He grinned as the Heartless got up and glared at the guy. "Don't just stand there in shock, we gotta take these Heartless down!" He said.

"You heard the water boy, boys!" Sombrero Guy said as they kept playing as the Keyblade Wielders started glowing.

"Your magic is back." FLUDD said.

"Well it's about freakin' time!" Sabrina switched her Keyblade over to Strength of the Underworld. "Alright...now I'm mad." She said as she ran over and slashed Kurt Zisa away. "DARK AURA!" She yelled.

"TAKE THIS!" Sora yelled, as his Keyblade turned into guns and started firing at Phantom before it even had a chance to attack as Xarina used Blizzaga Pursuit as Demyx launched a couple water geysers at the Phantom.

Sabrina jumped back...but soon got dizzy again. "Ah geez..." She groaned as Riku caught her. "I gotta learn how to hold back..." She muttered.

"It'll take a while." Riku said as he gently put her down. "We'll take care of this." He said and then turned around. "You guys are draining my wife while she's expecting...AND THAT PISSES ME OFF!" He growled. "IT'S OVER!" He yelled, using Dark Firaga on Kurt Zisa and then used Zantetsuken to destroy it.

Phantom spotted Kurt Zisa falling to the ground as it tried to attack without Kurt Zisa, but Natsu punched it back. "Hey Marisa, you got a clear shot!" He said.

"Thanks." She smirked and used Master Spark to finish off the Phantom.

 **Peaceful Little Desert Resort, Damp Oasis**

"Well that was awesome." Inkling Girl said. "Later!" He waved as they both disappeared while the Shy Guys high fived each other.

Xarina didn't pay any attention to the Inklings disappearing, as she was walking over to Demyx. "Um...hi..." She said.

"Hey." Demyx grinned. "It's been a while since we last saw each other as Nobodies."

"I-it sure has." Xarina nodded.

"Okay...i'm picking up a little romance here." Marisa said.

"I'm not sure if they were romantically involved when they were in the Organization." Riku said. "Well there's one way to find out."

"Roxas told me that Demyx told him that he has a slight crush on her back in the Organization days." Sora said. "And he also said that Xarina liked Demyx."

"Well, at least they're together." Mario said.

"Yeah." Luigi nodded as Sabrina got up.

"You feeling alright?" Riku asked.

"A little light headed, but I'm back to myself." Sabrina said.

"That's good to hear." He said as a Keyblade appeared in his hand while a Comet Piece appeared next to the pool. The keychain is Bowser's symbol, the handle is the Kingdom Key except that it's black and has spikes around it, the blade is Bowser's arm and the teeth are the propellers of the Koopa Clown Car. "Huh..."

"Scanning Keyblade." FLUDD said. "Koopa King's Triumph. It boosts Fire magic and defense."

"Considering how Bowser is sometimes a brick wall, I can see the defense." Mario said as Sora picked up the Comet Piece.

"We have all the Comet Pieces, the next crown is at Drybake Stadium...but we need another tablet piece to open the stadium back up." FLUDD said.

"Oh you mean this thing?" Demyx pulled it out of his pocket. "I found it in that building in there...I didn't know what it was for, so I just kept it as a souvenir." He said.

"Well in that case, we can go to Drybake Stadium." FLUDD said as they took off, with the Mariachi Guys following them.

The Toads looked at the pool. "Great, now we gotta get all of that sand out of the pool!" One of them exclaimed.

 _World 2-5: The Stadium_

 **Drybake Desert (Paper Mario: Sticker Star)**

"This must've been a huge attraction back in the early days of the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario said as Marisa and Demyx put the Tablet Pieces down as the doors rumbled and then opened up.

"Alright, let's go...i'm sure it'll be a lot cooler than our here." Sakuya said as they walked in.

 **Hands-on Hall (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Well it's a lot cooler in here." Marisa said, hearing Xarina and Demyx catching up.

"There are a total of five floors in this area." FLUDD said. "The last floor is the main stadium, where the next crown is at."

"Good to know." Mario said.

"Let's do this." Sabrina said.

 _Four floors later..._

"Man...the enemies sure were something." Marisa said.

"No kidding..." Mario muttered.

"Good thing you got us!" According Guy said.

"Right." Sora nodded as they soon went up to the final floor, where they saw the stadium outside. "Let's go." He said as they walked out, as they heard someone screaming in pain as they looked to see Cloud sliding on the ground and Sephiroth was right in front of him.

"No matter how many times you attack me...you will not hurt me." Sephiroth said.

"You little..." Cloud growled as he noticed something in the corner of his eye to see the others. "Oh...it's you guys."

Sephiroth noticed them. "Hmph...it's you."

"Need some help?" Sora asked.

"Y-yeah...this guy is kicking my butt at the moment..." Cloud growled.

"We'll help you." Sabrina said, but Riku held his arm out.

"Leave this guy to us. I'm not letting that long sword getting near you." Riku said.

Sabrina looked at him before sighing. "Alright."

"I know you want in on the action, but now's not a good time." He said as they all stepped forward.

"What's wrong with Sabrina?" Cloud asked.

"She's pregnant." Marisa replied.

"Ah." He nodded in understanding as they all got ready for battle.

Sephiroth chuckled. "You won't take me down." He said as he got in a battle position as well.

 **One Winged Angel (Final Fantasy VII – Advent Children)**

"Show me how much you've improved the last time we've met." Sephiroth said as he started slashing them repeatedly but they blocked as Sakuya threw knives directly at Sephiroth, but he blocked as Cloud slashed him several times. "Give into the dark." He said, as dark orbs surrounded them. "That's enough." He said, but Sora, Riku and Xarina used Reflega to reflect it back.

Sakuya appeared from behind Sephiroth. "Illusion Ghost: Jack the Ludo Bile!" She exclaimed, forcing Sephiroth to dodge, but she stopped time and placed knives all around Sephiroth, a lot of them impaling him.

"Hmph, so you have time stopping abilities." He said as he slashed Sakuya several times, but she blocked as Demyx used a water geyser to knock him up in the air as Natsu then jumped up.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching Sephiroth but he blocked with his sword, but the force of it launched him to the ground, but he landed on his feet and slid a few feet.

"Perish, now." He said, using the fire geysers to pull them in, as they tried to avoid it while Natsu quickly went in and ate some of the flames, much to Sephiroth's surprise as Natsu punched him to the side while the Shy Guys were powering them up.

Cloud and Sora went over and slashed him several times as Sora used Aerial Slam and Cloud slashed through Sephiroth. "I now understand why I'm struggling." Cloud said. "I need light...and my friends are that light to strengthen me."

"Friends are nothing but distractions." Sephiroth said as he flew up.

 _Not on my watch..._ Xarina thought as she threw a Pokeball in the air. "IVYSAUR!" She called out.

"Bulbasaur evolved!" Sabrina exclaimed as she was getting a bit fidgety about wanting in on the action.

"Descend, Heartless Ange-"

"VINE WHIP!" Xarina ordered as Ivysaur used Vine Whip to hold onto Sephiroth and then slammed him to the ground before Sephiroth could do anything.

"Nice one!" Demyx said as they both high fived as he then sent a tidal wave over to knock Sephiroth to the ground, as he then got up and ran over to Demyx to attack him, but Riku got in the way and used Firaga, knocking him back as Cloud slashed him several times.

"Give into the dark." Sephiroth said as more dark orbs appeared. "That's enough." He said as they were sent to them, but the Keyblade Wielders used Reflega again, as a couple of them were headed right for Sabrina but she moved out of the way.

"Alright, there she is! Let's take her out!"

"Uh, Red? What are those orb things?"

"Uh oh...RUN! RUN! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US!" The Koopa Bros then ran off as Sabrina turned her head to see nothing.

"I could've sworn I heard something." She said before shrugging it off and looking back at the fight.

"The time has come." Sephiroth said as fiery meteors came down and attempted to hit them, but Natsu stood his ground and ate up the flames after the meteors hit the ground. "Again?!"

"Fire doesn't even phase me!" He smirked. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, forcing Sephiroth to move and then getting hit by Master Spark, knocking him several feet.

"I'll end this." Cloud said as he ran over to Sephiroth who looked really weak.

"I'm not through yet." Sephiroth said as he blocked Cloud's attacks until he slashed upward, causing his sword to go flying in the air as his eyes widened. "No!"

"Farewell." Cloud said as he used Omnislash to finish him off as Sephiroth coughed out blood after Cloud jumped back.

"Y-you..." He looked at everyone. "...It seems as if you've finally won." He said as he fell to the ground and faded away.

Cloud sighed as he fell on his back. "It's finally over."

 **Hands-on Hall**

Sora sighed. "Well that's over." He said.

"How did you get over in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Xarina asked.

"It's a long story." Cloud said as Riku went over and picked up the crown.

"You feeling alright, Sabrina?" Riku called out.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded.

"Let's head back to Toad Town." FLUDD said as they nodded and took off back to Toad Town.  
====================================================================================================

 **And now, Cloud and Sakuya has joined the party!**

 **I actually had plans on bringing Demyx back, but I couldn't figure out where to put him in Future Diary or Wedding Impossible.**

 **And having the Mariachi Shy Guys in their group is really interesting.**


	8. Sickness

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"So, you two saw me leave Radiant Garden after you defeated Sephiroth, right?" Cloud asked as Sabrina and Sora nodded. "We were battling in our world, but then he heavily injured me during our battle, I was this close to death but then I quickly escaped to heal up."

"Geez, how long was that battle?" Marisa asked.

"Too long." Cloud said. "After I was fully healed, I wanted to go back, but Aerith insisted I stay and train...so I did just that. Next thing I know, she disappears to help you save your brother in that crazy world you went into."

"If I had seen you, I would've brought you along with us." Sabrina said.

"That's fine." Cloud said. "So after trying to find Aerith to say goodbye, I just gave up and tried to go take down Sephiroth...and that's where Aria found me. She said that you and your team might be in huge amounts of trouble and Aerith might be in danger as well. I then dismissed the thought of taking on Sephiroth again to save you guys from Yuno." He explained.

"When I saw you on the roof, I assumed your battle with Sephiroth was over." Sabrina said.

"I wish." Cloud sighed. "After we all took down Yuno and got a glimpse of the Fairy Tail guild, I went back and tried to take down Sephiroth. That's why I wasn't at your wedding...it's because I was battling Sephiroth."

"Mama mia! You were battling Sephiroth for years?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Apparently. I was hoping it'd be a quick battle after we left Radiant Garden...but it went on longer than I anticipated. And during our battle, for some reason...we'd always end up in a different world. Smash Mansion, Skyworld, that one world with a blue robot..."

"Mega Man?" Sabrina asked.

"That's right." Cloud nodded. "Not only there, but Gensokyo, Mobius, Magnolia, I was even in this one world where this guy was so picky on things that are symmetrical."

"That...was Soul Eater." Sabrina said.

"Huh." Cloud shrugged. "I also went to this one place where it was...I think it said Hope's Peak Academy or whatever it was called. I've been to many worlds with Sephiroth, constantly fighting him all the time...and then we got to this world where we bumped into you guys."

"Well, at least Sephiroth is destroyed." Sora said. "Hopefully, for good this time."

"You're right." Cloud nodded. "So...how come you guys are here?" He asked.

 _One explanation later..._

"Well then..." Cloud got up. "Let's go take down a hag, shall we?"

"Yeah!" Sabrina nodded. "Let's do thi-"

"Sabrina?" Sora looked at her. "You look...clammy."

"I...don't feel very good..." She said as she spotted a trash can and ran over to it.

"Oh..." Marisa said as they heard her just getting sick.

"Aaaand there's the sickness." A Toad said.

"I blame that pizza pie." Another said. "Or that ice cream."

"Do you think she's well enough to go with them?"

"I'm not sure. She may have to stick around here just to be safe."

"I...I don't know what happened." Sabrina said. "I felt fine just a second ago..." She muttered.

"Pregnancy can you make you suddenly sick on random occasions." Mario said as FLUDD perked up.

"I've picked up where the next crown is at. It's at Leaflitter Forest." FLUDD said.

"Well let's go the-" She turned pale again. "Oh no..."

"Poor girl..." Xarina looked at Sabrina sympathetically.

"Yeesh." Demyx sweatdropped.

"I...hate to be the bad guy here...but I suggest you stay here and leave the crown finding to us." Mario said.

 **Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Wh-what...?" Sabrina asked in surprise.

"You might slow us down with your sickness." Mario said. "Like I said, I hate to be the bad guy here...but..." He sighed. "We'll get through Leaflitter forest no sweat. We'll be back soon."

Tears ran down Sabrina's cheeks. "No...I...I want to be with you guys!"

Riku walked over to Sabrina and gently hugged him. "It'll be alright." He said.

"R-Riku..." She sobbed. "D-don't leave me here alone!"

"You're not gonna be alone. I'll go get Aria to keep you company." Xarina said. "As much as I like it if you were with us." She sighed.

"Hmm...I suggest you stay in our house while we're gone." Mario said. "Hopefully, we won't take too long."

"M-Mario..."

"You do need to take it easy." Sakuya said. "You've pushed yourself too hard while you're pregnant."

"Come on, let's go to Mario's house. You definitely need to rest." Riku said as they walked over to Mario's house where she soon sat down on the couch.

"Alright, you stay here and make yourself at home." Mario said. "We'll be back." He said.

"Love you." Riku said, kissing her on the cheek before walking out of the house.

Sabrina said nothing, she just sat there and more tears fell and started crying. "Poor girl..." Xarina sighed as she summoned her Keyblade. "I'll go get Aria." She said, but then a keyhole appeared behind them to see Aria landing behind them with Zero next to her.

"Zero told me what happened." Aria said, and just like Sabrina and Xarina, she looked different too. Her long hair was turned into a braid, she's also wearing a dark red T-shirt with the Fire Emblem symbol on it and comfortable jeans that were a little ripped.

"Whoa...so that's what you did with your hair on the girl's night out, huh?" Riku asked.

"Pretty much." Aria grinned.

"Wait a minute, Sabrina didn't summon you!" Sora told Zero.

"I come and go as I please." Zero said. "Anyway, I think we need to start heading out to Leaflitter Forest."

"I'll look out for Sabrina." Aria said as they nodded and then they took off while she went inside Mario's house.

 _World 3-1: Poisoned Forest_

 **Blue Skies, White Clouds (Paper Mario: Sticker Star)**

"Is it me or did it get a bit dark?" Cloud wondered as they entered the forest.

"I think it did." Sora said as it got dark and then they spotted a sleeping Wiggler just resting there and in the way. "Um..."

"Hey! Wake up!" Natsu told the Wiggler, but he didn't even budge. "WAKE UP!" He screamed, but Wiggler still didn't even move.

"Maybe some music will wake up the beast!" Sombrero Guy said. "Alright boys, let's do this!" He said as the Shy Guys started playing a song, but once again, the Wiggler didn't move.

"is it deaf?" Maracca Guy asked.

"I wonder if I should whack him with my accordion." Accordion Guy said.

"I think I know just how to do it." Xarina said as she called out Mew.

"Mew mew?"

"I think we need to wake up Wiggler with a little song." She said, taking out the flute in her pocket as Mew's eyes lit up.

"Mew mew!" it exclaimed as it transformed into Meloetta. "Meloetta!"

"You think that'll work?" Sora asked.

"I think it will." Xarina said as she started playing it as Meloetta started singing along to it as everyone closed their eyes.

"Ah, that takes me back." Demyx said.

"I can listen to this all day..." Sombrero Guy said. "I'm feeling relaxed."

"My cares have disappeared." Accordion Guy said.

"Mama mia...that's so beautiful." Luigi said.

"So peaceful." Sakuya said as Marisa nodded in agreement.

"I have never heard this peaceful melody before." Zero chuckled.

"Mmm...huh?" The Wiggler got up and stretched. "Well hello there!"

 **Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Why were you blocking the path?" Cloud asked.

"Oh, it's because i got hungry so I came over here to eat."

"Uh, couldn't you have eaten somewhere else?" Sora asked.

"I tried, but there's this poisonous goop that's killing all the good stuff!" Wiggler whined. "So I had to come out here to find some non-poisoned food!"

"Poisonous goop?" Mario blinked and then sighed. "Junior was here."

"Come on, I'll show you where my house is so we can talk more." Wiggler said as they started following the caterpillar. "It's really dark in here because of the goop, so you gotta be really care-" Something grabbed him and pulled him away. "WHOA!" He yelled and disappeared into the forest.

 **Leaflitter Path (Paper Mario: Sticker Star)**

"What the heck just happened?" Sora asked.

"I dunno...but I think we need to go after that Wiggler." Mario said.

"Um...guys?" Marisa got their attention to see a lot of Swoopin' Stus coming out of the poisoned goop and was headed right for them.

"Oh boy." Mario said as FLUDD started spraying water at them and clearing the area of the goop, saving a couple of Snifits in the process as they kept on going.

"I'm picking up a Comet Piece nearby." FLUDD said as they kept going forward as they spotted the Comet Piece in front of them.

"There you are." Natsu said as they soon walked over to get it.

"HALT!" A voice yelled as two Boomerang Bros got in front of them. "You won't go any farther!"

"You hear us? You won't stand a chance agai-" They were fire punched away by Natsu. "NO FAIR! WE DIDN'T HAVE A CHANCE TO ATTAAAAACK!" They yelled as they were flying into the forest.

"Hmph...what a bunch of cocky morons." Natsu said as they soon walked over and took the Sticker Comet.

"I'm picking up the next Comet Piece...it's in the Bafflewood." FLUDD said as they went deep into the forest.

 _World 3-2: Lost in the Forest!_

"Welcome!" A Snifit exclaimed. "Just try your best to finding the Comet Piece in this place!"

"Don't deviate from the real path though...you could end up back here." The other Snifit warned.

"Okay." Riku said. "Let's do this." He said as they went over to the correct path...right when the Koopa Bros showed up.

"Alright, we should definitely go after and attack them!" Red said.

"You mean, go to the same direction as they did?" Black asked.

"Yep!"

"Why not just go to the other path and ambush them?" Yellow suggested.

"...That's a brilliant idea." Red said. "TO THE OTHER PATH!" He yelled as they went to the other path.

 **Beware the Forest's Mushrooms (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars)**

The group got back to the starting point as they looked around. "Okay...so we took a wrong direction." Natsu said. "We just went in a gigantic circle!"

"Okay, so we don't take the right." Riku said as they went ahead again and then the Koopa Bros looked around.

"Were we just here?" Green asked.

"Did we go in a circle?" Red asked.

"Do you think we need to go over to the right?" Yellow asked.

"Pfft, we could just jump on the trees." Red said as they jumped on the trees ninja style, but then they came back to the starting point. "Or we CAN'T do that." He growled as they went the correct path.

The others came back to the starting point. "Okay, this is getting annoying." Zero said.

"You're telling me..." Xarina growled.

"I wonder..." Marisa flew up on her broom to get a good look, but then she sweatdropped. "Oh dear..." She said as she flew back down. "I couldn't see the path from up above." She said.

"Well we're gonna be here for a while." Sora sighed as they went on ahead again and then the Koopa Bros showed up again.

"I think we need a map." Red said.

"Tell me about it." Green said. "Yo! Do you have any maps?"

"Nope...no maps here!" The Snifit said.

"Fantastic..." Red growled as they went on ahead again.

And once again, the group arrived. "...I could tell we were close." Riku said.

"I am THIS close to burning up the forest." Natsu growled in frustration.

"I'm just ready to have Mew transform into Camerupt and use Magnitude to level this stupid forest." Xarina growled.

"Meloetta..." Meloetta muttered as they went ahead again...and the Koopa Bros arrived.

"ARGH! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT SNIFIT!" Red yelled. "He just HAD to point us in the wrong direction!"

"I'm getting tired of seeing the same Piranha Plant." Yellow muttered.

"I think we need a strategy guide for this stupid forest." Black said.

"Strategy guides are for wimps." Red said as they went on ahead.

 _Eventually..._

"OH FINALLY!" Marisa yelled. "There it is!" She pointed to the Comet Piece in front of them.

"Oh thank goodness...I was about to scream in frustration." Sakuya muttered as they then took the piece.

"The next one is in Wiggler's Tree House." FLUDD said as they nodded and took off.

 _Meanwhile..._

"OH COME ON!" Red yelled. "I THOUGHT WE HAD IT!"

"We're gonna be in here for a long time..." Yellow muttered.

"We might as well need a strategy guide..." Red sighed in frustration.  
===================================================================================================

 **I originally had Lost Woods from Ocarina of Time for the maze, but then I thought "What if I use the Forest Maze from Mario RPG instead?" So boom...here it is!**

 **And I felt really bad for Sabrina when I was writing this chapter.**


	9. Looking for Wiggler's Body

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Interesting..." Maleficent was looking in front of Mario's house. "So the Keyblade Heroine is under the weather during her pregnancy...fascinating."

"So what are you planning on doing?" Pete asked.

"Oh my dear Pete...I may have something in store for the soon-to-be mother." Maleficent said. "However...we may have to distract the blonde." She said, looking through the window as Aria was cooking something up in the kitchen while Sabrina was sleeping away, but her face was tear-stained.

"I don't know what you're planning...but distracting Aria won't be easy. She's always focused and doesn't get distracted that much."

"Ah...but unless if it involves Terra."

"What do you mean?"

"Just recently, Terra has proposed to Aria. See that engagement ring on her finger? That means she's thinking of marrying her true love, but is mainly focused on keeping an eye on Sabrina. Perhaps we should do something that can...distract her."

"What are we gonna do? Beat him up until he cries uncle? He's a tough Keyblade wielder."

"Oh don't worry...I have something special in mind."

 _Back with the others..._

 _World 3-3: Wiggler's Head!_

 **Leaflitter Path (Paper Mario: Sticker Star)**

"Okay...i've seen huge trees in my life, but...never have I seen that." Luigi said, looking at the humongous tree in front of them.

"Just wait until you see the Great Tree in the Boggly Woods." Mario said as they soon walked in the tree.

"So a Comet Piece is up here?" Riku asked.

"Correct, however there are three up in this tree but two of them are sealed off for unknown reasons." FLUDD said.

"I think Kamek has something to do with it." Marisa said. "It's just a guess."

"You know...i'm wondering how this feud started." Cloud said. "Between you and Kamek, I'm kinda curious."

"All we know is that there's probably some alternate universe that started the feud and it somehow made a connection in this one." Riku said. "Like they probably had a recent clash when Sabrina went to take down Count Bleck and now it's affecting all of the universes that have Marisa and Kamek in it."

"How is that even possible?" Demyx asked.

"We've been wondering that for the longest time." Xarina replied.

"It's all kinds of weird." Natsu said as they kept going up the tree. "Just how big is this tree?"

"I have no clue...but it's huge." Sakuya said.

"And quite long." Zero added as they walked up the path of the home while checking things out.

"Good grief, this is exhausting..." Demyx said. "This tree is killing me!"

"You sure it's on top of this tree?" Xarina asked.

"Yes...I never lie." FLUDD said.

"Sometimes, I think you do." Natsu muttered as they kept on going until they got to the top of the tree. "Oh finally!"

"H-hey guys." A voice said as they saw Wiggler...but it was just a talking head instead.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Luigi, Xarina and Demyx yelled.

"Well that's completely freaky...it's not even Halloween." Marisa said as Zero gave her a look.

"Wigglers can talk without their bodies?" Mario asked.

"According to this new data, they do." FLUDD replied.

"What happened?" Cloud asked.

"I...I was dragged in here by something...and then the next thing I know...this blue robed guy promised that he'd play with me, little did I know is that he'd tear my body apart." He started turning red. "NOW I CAN'T EVEN WALK AROUND ANYMORE OR EAT LEAVES!" He yelled.

"Kamek did this." Marisa growled. "I am this close to kicking him into a volcano." She said.

"How many body pieces are there?" Riku asked.

"Four...they're scattered throughout the forest." Wiggler replied. "I'd go find them...but...you know..." He sighed.

 _So this is more like a fetch quest?_ Sora thought. _Huh...I think Sabrina told me that she hated world three a lot._ He said and then whispered in Riku's ear.

"I think it's because she hates fetch quests." Riku whispered.

"Makes sense." Sora nodded.

"We'll go find these body parts." Xarina said. "I mean...how bad can it be?"

"Thank you!" Wiggler grinned as they took the Comet Piece, but then looked at the two other currently sealed off pieces.

"They're so close, but...sealed off for whatever reason." Zero said. "So, where's the next one?"

"Strike Lake. I'm also picking up one of Wiggler's segments in that area...and two Comet Pieces in that area." FLUDD said.

"Alright." Natsu nodded as they soon made their way down the tree.

 _World 3-4: Catch that Segment!_

They soon walked deeper into the woods as they looked around. "Where is it?" Mario wondered.

"It should be around here somewhere." Xarina said.

"Hey guys?" Zero got their attention. "I think I see it." He pointed to the segment just walking around.

"It can walk on its own?" Sakuya wondered.

"Apparently." Mario said as they snuck up on it as it then noticed them and took off, running over any Ninji or Snifit in the way.

"FOLLOW THAT SEGMENT!" Accordion Guy yelled.

 **Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Where is that stupid thing?" Zero wondered as they looked around for it.

"It's in that tree!" Xarina pointed off in the distance.

Cloud walked over to the three and swung his sword hard enough to knock down several fruit, a Ninji and the Wiggler Segment landing right on top of it, crushing it as it then took off again. "Oh no you don't!" He exclaimed as they took off after it again.

However, in the middle of it, Natsu noticed something shining as he looked over to see a Comet Piece trapped behind some logs. "I think I found a hidden one." He said as he ran over to take it, as Sakuya noticed this.

"Natsu?" Sakuya wondered as he went after him.

The others didn't seem to notice as they were chasing after the Wiggler Segment as they eventually trapped it and then Riku tackled it to the ground. "Gotcha!"

"We have to take it back to Wiggler." FLUDD said as they nodded and then they noticed the Comet Piece near them.

"Oh, that's nice!" Luigi grinned as they took it. "We just need the other one."

"I am sensing that Natsu and Sakuya already have it. When we get over to Wiggler's house and place it back, we will meet up with them in Loop Loop River." FLUDD said as they nodded and took off back to Wiggler's house.

 **Leaflitter Path**

"So uh...do you know where we are?" Natsu wondered as they were wandering around the forest.

"I dunno." Sakuya said. "Maybe we'll bump into them later." She said.

"Maybe." Natsu said as they wandered around, completely unaware that someone was watching them.  
==================================================================================================

 **Apparently, i'm a night owl. It's nearly 1 AM when I posted this.**


	10. Time Stopping Duo

_World 3-7: Time Stopping Robot!_

 **Leaflitter Path (Paper Mario: Sticker Star)**

"I'm telling ya...we're definitely lost." Natsu said as they were walking around.

"If you didn't make that turn to collect that Comet Piece, we'd be back with the group." Sakuya told him.

"I know, but it was very bright in the corner of my eye."

"I know." Sakuya nodded. "Well, I'm sure we'll find them again."

"Hopefully." Natsu said as they kept walking when suddenly he stopped.

"What is it?"

Natsu turned around, his fists bursting into flames. "Show yourself...I can smell you!" He growled.

"Wow...I didn't know you could smell a robot like me." A voice said as the robot revealed itself to them.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked.

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Me? I'm Flash Man...and you are?"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, a fire Dragon Slayer!"

"Well Natsu...has a Dragon Slayer ever dealt with this?" He asked as he disappeared, only for Natsu to yell in pain as he was launched away.

"Natsu!" Sakuya exclaimed, watching him rolling away as he was this close to a hole.

Natsu got up. "You little..." He growled as Flash Man appeared in front of him and kicked him down the hole before he had a chance to attack.

"NO!" Sakuya yelled before growling under her breath.

Flash Man turned his head. "And what do they call you?"

"Sakuya Izayoi...friend of Natsu." She said as she summoned her knives.

Flash Man smirked. "Well Sakuya...I think you'll be sharing your friends fate."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." She said.

 **Flowering Night (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

Sakuya threw her knives at Flash Man, but he disappeared and then reappeared next to her and fired bullets at her, causing her to step back. "Heh, you like that?" He smirked.

"I'm just getting started." She said and then threw more of her knives, but Flash Man disappeared again...but this time Sakuya turned around and kicked him, as she then slashed him with a knife a lot of times before Flash Man caught her arm.

"That knife will not be necessary." He said as he twisted Sakuya's arm as she cringed in pain and then was shot at several times and then was kicked down, but she then recovered.

"Let's see if you like this!" She yelled, as Flash Man was then surrounded by knives.

"What the...?!" Flash Man exclaimed as he then quickly teleported away from the knives. "So you can stop time as well, huh?"

"So we both have time stopping powers." Sakuya said. "That explains why Natsu didn't even have a chance."

"Indeed." Flash Man smirked. "Let's dance."

"With pleasure." She said as she threw a lot of knives at him, but he slid right under it and then used an uppercut on her when he got close enough, knocking her back as he then stopped time and fired bullets at her before resuming it, as she winced from the pain before taking out a spell card. "Wound Sign: Inscribe Red Soul!"

Flash Man growled as he fired shots at her, but then she flew up into the air. "You can fly too?" He asked in surprise, as she then flew down and attempted to kick him, but he grabbed her leg. "Nice try." He smirked, only to get impaled on the arm by a lone knife, as he yelled in pain and letting go of Sakuya as she landed and sweep kicked him to the ground.

"Buriallusion: Phantomic Killer in Night Mist!" She exclaimed, as he yelled in pain as he fell to the ground as she got on him and took out another knife as she raised her hand up and lowered it, but Flash Man quickly caught it as they were both struggling to fight it.

"Just who are you anyway? No normal human has ever done things like this before!"

"No one is normal...especially if you live in Gensokyo." She said as she then managed to impale Flash Man after a struggle battle between them as she then got off of him and turned her back to him. "We're done here." She said as she jumped right into the hole after Natsu.

Flash Man couldn't even move, he just looked up at the trees. "She isn't normal...is she even human?" He wondered as he managed to move his arm and took the knife out of him. "If she is a human...how can she do all of that?"

He then closed his eyes. "Well...I guess I'll have to figure this out once I'm able to move again." He chuckled.

 _Down below..._

 **Underground Cave Connection (Paper Mario: Sticker Star)**

Sakuya landed in the cave as she noticed a lot of burned up and dead Scuttlebugs everywhere. "Well, glad to see he's alright." She said as she followed the trail of Scuttlebugs until he found Natsu just stomping on the last Scuttlebug in pure anger...and holding a Comet Piece in his hands. "You feeling alright?"

"Oh you know, just fighting a dang headache after landing on my head...I'M PERFECTLY ALRIGHT!" He yelled.

 _Yep...same ol' Natsu._ She thought. "I dealt with Flash Man. He won't be any trouble."

"Well that's good." Natsu said. "Now uh...how do we get out of here?"

"Leave that to me." She said as she picked up Natsu and flew up, as Flash Man spotted them and just pretended to play dead as the Dragon Slayer and Sakuya noticed him.

"Heh, good riddance." He said as they walked away from Flash Man.

Flash Man opened his eyes. "Once I get my strength back...i'll figure her out one way or another."

 _Meanwhile...at Outlook Point..._

 **Blue Skies, White Clouds (Paper Mario: Sticker Star)**

"There's no Comet Pieces here...are you sure there's one over here?" Marisa asked.

"I didn't say anything about a Comet Piece being here...I just said that there was a shop here." FLUDD said. "We've rescued two of Wiggler's segments and we saw what's causing the poisonous goop. It's coming from over there."

Xarina had come back from the shop, holding a lot of water bottles with Mario and Demyx, along with a few other items. "Well, I guess we can head out now."

FLUDD perked up. "Sakuya and Natsu has recovered a Comet Piece in Rustle Burrow." He said. "They are now headed for Gauntlet Pond."

"Okay, and we got like a lot of Comet Pieces...and the fact that the other two Comet Pieces were unsealed at Wiggler's house now." Riku said.

"Correct. Let's meet them over there." FLUDD said as they nodded and took off.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Sabrina was snoozing away as Aria was reading a Mushroom Kingdom magazine about all the latest news and things when she looked up to see Sabrina grinning a little. "Huh...I wonder what she's dreaming about?"

Inside of the dream, there was a boy with curly brown hair, dark brown eyes, a black shirt with the Smash Ball on the back, and blue jeans with the triforce on the pant leg and red and black flip flops. He even has a Keyblade in his hands. The keychain is a Torchic head, L emblems for the handle, the blade is the blue and red fire from Super Smash Bros for 3DS and Wii U, and the teeth are Yoshi Eggs. He looked around thirteen years old...and he looked mad.

 **Luma (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Sabrina was right behind him, looking mighty injured but conscious. "How dare you..." He growled. "HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!" He had his Keyblade pointed to a man...it was Xehanort himself.

"You think you can stop me boy?" Xehanort asked, smirking. "Ever since I have returned, I have been more powerful. Not even your mother could stop me." He smirked. "I would've killed her if you didn't intervene."

"I love my mother no matter what. Do you think I'd let you get away with hurting my parents, landing my aunt and uncle in the hospital...AND PUTTING XARINA AND ARIA IN CRITICAL CONDITION?!" He yelled. "It's unforgivable...and you should've stayed dead at the Keyblade Graveyard." He growled. "I will stop you...no matter what."

"I-Isaac...g-get away from him..." Sabrina weakly said.

"I'm not running away and let you get killed." Isaac told her. "As long as I'm alive and holding Green Smasher, I will protect you." He said and then looked at her, giving the Fairy Tail sign to her as the Fairy Tail emblem was black with thunder and lightning on it. "No matter what happens...you will be alive until the very end." He said, grinning at her.

 **Sora (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sabrina said nothing, but she smiled and a tear ran down her cheek. "Th-thank you."

"Now stand back...this is gonna get ugly." Isaac smirked. "Nan! Flare! You guys ready?!"

"I'm ready for anything!" A boy named Nan said.

"For the sake of our parents and friends...we will stop at nothing to take this old man down." A girl named Flare said.

"You three are so cute, it's laughable." Xehanort said. "You really think you three can stop me?"

"By the power of our friends and family...nothing will stop us from taking you down." Isaac said as their Fairy Tail emblems shone brightly.

"Then give me everything you've got!" Xehanort challenged as all four of them ran right for each other as an injured Sabrina watched.

 _Outside of the dream..._

 **Toad Town**

"Still, I'd like to know what she's dreaming about." Aria said when suddenly, an Air Soldier Heartless appeared. "What the...?!" She exclaimed as she got up and summoned her Keyblade. "Don't go near her." She threatened.

However, the Air Soldier didn't look like it wanted to fight...instead it had a letter in its hand as it gave her the letter. "What's this?" She wondered as she opened the letter while the Heartless disappeared.

 **Villains of a Sort**

"Dear Aria,

Your friend Terra seems to be quite in a pickle... he is currently held hostage at the lone island in Destiny Islands, slowly dying from the Heartless. Let's see if you can save him. – Maleficent.

PS: Come alone."

Aria's eyes widened. "Terra..." She said as she clenched her fists. "That stupid hag..." She growled as she looked at Sabrina. "I don't want to leave her, but I'm left with no choice." She said as she raised her hand. "Hades!" She summoned.

"Yes?" Hades appeared in front of her.

"Guard Sabrina, I'm going to Destiny Islands and save Terra." Aria said.

"You got it!" Hades said and saluted, as she fired a beam of light at the keyhole and disappeared.

Outside, Pete was chuckling. "I can't believe she bought it."

"I told you she can be easily distracted if it involved Terra." Maleficent said and then sighed. "Still...she has summoned the god to guard Sabrina while she went over to go on a wild goose chase."

"So what do we do now?" Pete asked.

"I have a different plan when she returns." Maleficent smirked.  
====================================================================================================

 **What's this? A character named Nan? Heheh...**

 **EDIT: Sora and Kairi were not thrown in jail, Xehanort just landed them in the hospital. *grumbles* Darn subconscious...making me write jail instead of hospital...**


	11. A Different Kind of Game Show

_World 3-9: Sakuya's Story_

 **Leaflitter Path (Paper Mario: Sticker Star)**

Sakuya had two Comet Pieces in her hands as they were walking. "That was pretty easy about getting the next Comet Piece." She said.

"You showed those spiders no mercy." Natsu said. "Lucy would've screamed her head off...heck, I think all the girls in the guild would panic."

"Even Erza?"

"Nah, she doesn't care much about spiders." Natsu shrugged. "Though, I always thought all girls are afraid of spiders but not you."

"You kidding? I live in a mansion with a devil, two vampires, a sleeping martial artist, fairy maids and a magician. I have more things to worry about than a dumb little spider." Sakuya said, throwing a knife at a Poison Blooper.

"Like what?"

"Oh I dunno... Marisa stealing from Patchouli's library all the time, throwing knives at Meiling's head, serving tea to the mistress..."

"Whoa whoa whoa...back this up. You throw KNIVES at Meiling's head?! What if she gets hit?!"

"Oh, she gets hit right on the forehead all the time." She said. "Don't worry, she always lives. She usually either screams in pain or falls unconscious."

Natsu sweatdropped. "That is one messed up mansion." He said as they continued walking and taking out any Ninji, Snifit, Poison Blooper or Swoopin' Stu in the way. "So uh, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"You're the only human in the Scarlet Devil Mansion...why do you work there?"

"Originally, I wasn't." Sakuya said as she could see the surprise in Natsu's eyes but also had interest, so she continued. "You see, I'm not native to Gensokyo."

"Oh! So you're from another world?"

"The Outside World." Sakuya said and explained about it as Natsu nodded in understanding. "It's still in our world, but just something else other than Gensokyo. But still, I had entered Gensokyo for reasons unknown...in fact, I stumbled upon it. There, I slayed demons with one blade, killing them left and right that would come near me...and then I hear about vampires so I trained a lot more so one day, I could slay one."

"Oh! Did you slay any vampires?" Natsu asked.

"My first vampire was Mistress Remilia herself. I've stumbled upon the Scarlet Devil Mansion by complete accident, but I heard about it, hearing there was a vampire in there...so I went in and searched for her...and then I found her."

Natsu looked really interested; in fact a couple of Ninjis overheard the story and wanted to hear all of it, including a couple of Snifits and a Poison Blooper. "Uh-huh...and then what?"

 _Flashback!_

* * *

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

Remilia turned her head and then saw a young girl. "Oh...and you are?"

"That's none of your concern." She said, wielding a silver knife.

"Oh...I see you're one of those so-called vampire hunters. You must be a human."

"Indeed I am." She said, gripping it tightly. "And I will take you down swiftly."

"Tell me something...have you ever faced a vampire before?"

"...No."

"Oh dear..." Remilia said. "I must be your first vampire then. I'm warning you, I won't hold back."

"I've faced demons...I can probably handle a vampire."

Remilia chuckled. "Well let's see what you got." She smirked and then flew up. "This is your only chance where you can forget about challenging me."

"No...I won't go back."

 **Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

"So be it." Remilia fired danmaku at her, but she quickly dodged and ran really fast to the vampire. I've never seen a human run that fast. She thought as she flew down.

"TAKE THIS!" She yelled as she slashed her, but Remilia quickly caught the arm, the blade dangerously close to her face.

"You have a name?" She asked.

"Not telling you."

"Oh...such a shame. I wanted to remember it after I ended you."

"That won't be happening!" She said as she kicked Remilia in the chest, but that didn't do any good.

"Is that the best you got? Is this the only knife you got?" She asked.

"I've killed tons of demons with this blade...and then I trained with it until I was good and ready to face a vampire."

"Well that's good to know." She said. "But you really needed to come more prepared with more knives. This one looks rather dull." She said, feeling the girl struggle from her grip. "Oh well." She then kicked the girl away, forcing her to drop the knife and slashed her several times with her claws until she held her by the throat. "It was rather reckless of you of coming here." She said and threw her to the ground.

The girl noticed the knife a little close to her as she reached over for it, but Remilia stepped on her hand and then used her spare foot to kick the knife away. "N-no!"

"Stay down!" Remilia smirked as she kicked her to the side until she was on her back and then she got on top of her. "Any last words?" She looked at the trembling girl with fear seen in her eyes. "No? Alright." She said as she lowered her hand, but then stopped. "Hmm..."

The girl looked at her in surprise and confusion...and terrified as she looked at Remilia. "I sense a great power in you... you seem to have potential." She said. "Which is something I never say to my victims." She said. "Your power...I want it."

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me." She said as she got off of her. "I'll give you something else than your terrible fate..." She said. "You will be my new head maid." She said as the girl looked at her in surprise. "And since you can't tell me your name, I will change it. Therefore...your new name will be..." She thought about it. "Sakuya Izayoi."

The girl now named Sakuya looked at her in confusion. "Why are you doing this to me? I thought...all vampires are bad."

"Not all of them. They can be merciful like I am. You're lucky I'm that kind of vampire." She said. "Now, we need to unleash your true potential. Come on, I'll help you unlock it."

 _End flashback_

* * *

 **Leaflitter Path**

Natsu jawdropped. "YOUR REAL NAME ISN'T SAKUYA?!" He yelled.

"Mind...blown!" A Snifit exclaimed.

"Nope." Sakuya said. "Ever since that day, my life has changed dramatically. A couple of times I wanted to leave, but...something held me back as if...I grown attached to the residents of the mansion."

"Th-then what's your true name?" Natsu asked.

"My true name? It's been a while since I've used it...in fact it sounds foreign to me." She said. "Anyway, my true name is-" Something suddenly tackled her to the ground. A Wiggler Segment.

"OH CRAP! IT'S A RUNAWAY BODY PART!" A Snifit yelled as they quickly ran away.

"Ow..." Sakuya groaned in pain as Natsu then took the Wiggler Segment that was happily sitting on Sakuya.

"Gotcha!" He smirked, completely unaware that they were being watched by Flash Man again.

 _Her name isn't Sakuya?_ Flash Man asked. _Hmm, the plot thickens..._ He thought, completely unaware that the Koopa Bros had followed them.

"Did you hear that?" Black asked.

"Oh I sure did." Red said. "What's next, she reveals she's wearing pads?" He asked when suddenly a knife whizzed by him. "HOLY CRAP!"

"Shh! You'll blow our cover!" Yellow covered his mouth.

"What was that?" Natsu asked.

"I dunno...but I felt as if someone was talking about something they shouldn't have." Sakuya said. "Whoever it was, they're probably dead." She said as she then spotted the Comet Piece not too far from them. "There it is." She said, retrieving it a second later. "Let's go."

"Right." Natsu said.

"HEEEEEY!" A voice yelled as they spotted the others running up to them as Marisa was waving to them. "We finally caught up to you!"

"And it appears you have the Comet Piece of this area." FLUDD said.

"And a part of Wiggler's body." Natsu said.

"Let's go give this back to Wiggler, he only has one body part left."

 _One backtracking and then coming back later..._

 _World 3-10: Hades's Underworld Mayhem_

"This is getting annoying." Xarina muttered.

"Tell me about it." Cloud said. "Alright, so where to next?"

"Stump Glade." FLUDD said as they kept walking until they found the entrance as they went right in.

"Well, so glad of you to make it." A voice said.

"That sounded familiar." Sora said as the lights turned on to reveal a bunch of the Underworld Army and Pandora was right in front of them.

"Hello!" Pandora waved.

"PANDORA?!" Sora and Xarina yelled.

"Didn't Sabrina kill you at the Rewind Spring?" Sora asked.

"Oh please, she just nearly knocked me out." Pandora said. "It'll take more than a simple hissy fit to take me out."

"Well in her defense, you did piss her off." Xarina said.

"Okay, did I miss something?" Demyx asked as Sora and Xarina explained it to him. "Ah."

"Anyway..." Pandora said. "You guys are just in time to participate in the game show."

"Uh, what game show?" Mario asked.

"It used to be Sniffit or Whiffit, but now it's called Hades's Underworld Mayhem." Pandora said as they looked at her funny. "Hey, he had to do something to cure his boredom if Aria didn't summon him for a year." She shrugged.

"I'd be bored too..." Xarina said. "But the Inklings are just having fun in their world."

"I just come and go to this universe as I please." Zero said.

"Anyway..." Pandora said. "If we can get started...Hades said that he'd like the Mario Bros and the Keyblade Wielders to participate in this...and Natsu for some reason." She said. "The others will sit this one out."

"Aww..." Demyx sighed.

"Well I guess we can play music for support." Sombrero Guy said as they sat amongst the crowd.

"Alright! You wanna know what you're playing for besides just a Comet Piece?" Pandora asked.

"Eh, sure..." Mario said.

"Behold!" A curtain rose up revealing a new Keyblade. "The Keyblade is called Koopa Clown mayhem! As you can see, it is based off of the adorable Bowser Junior! In fact, the keychain is his emblem! The handle is like Sora's boring Kingdom Key, but it's green to match the Koopa Clown Car, the blade is Junior's paintbrush and the teeth are the various instruments his counterpart uses in the Smash Mansion...the fork and the drill! It is specifically for Sabrina's Nobody."

"Really?" Xarina asked.

"Uh-huh! This bad boy boosts ice magic, speed and defense. It's basically like your Squid Force because it sprays harmful goop on the opponents...but if you freeze the goop with your Blizzard magic, it'll hurt ten times worse! It's also used for playing pranks on people for some reason."

"That explains the ice magic boost." Riku said.

"Alright! The first challenge!" Pandora exclaimed. "You just have to go through an obstacle course and win."

"That's easy enough. Me and my bro will do it." Mario said.

"Very well then...but here's the twist! There's traps everywhere on this obstacle course! Swinging axes, Thwomps, lava pits, firebars, you name it!" Pandora grinned. "Oh, and you got an Orne chasing after you...so you shouldn't take your time on it...because I doubt you know this but if you touch an Orne, your mind shatters and death swiftly follows."

"A WHAT now?!" Xarina exclaimed in shock as Luigi immediately went pale.

"Alright...let's see if the famous Mario Bros can pass this!" Pandora smirked as the Mario Bros were teleported to the obstacle course...with an Orne trapped in a cage. "Alright...three...two...ONE! GO!" She ordered.

 **Baby Park (Mario Kart: Double Dash!)**

Mario and Luigi both quickly ran while a Reaper and a Monoeye opened up the cage as the Orne chased after them. "Mama mia! The beast has been unleashed!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Hurry!" Mario ordered as quickly dodged the firebars and the Thwomps while jumping over the lava pits as they then slid under the axes as they then dodged a couple of Hammer Bros as well while jumping over bricks as they saw the finish line in front of them.

"That was easy!" Luigi exclaimed, but then they were attacked by laser beams. "WHOA!"

"It seems Viridi had some spare laser beams." Pandora giggled as the Mario Bros swiftly dodged them until they got to the finish line. "And the Mario Bros have won!" She exclaimed as the Orne simply disappeared as they reappeared to them as they high fived each other. "Alright, next challenge is a timed quiz based of the villains of this universe." She said.

"I'll do it." Xarina said. "I mean, what do you think I've been doing for a year after the wedding? I've been watching anime and playing games."

"Well let's see how much you know. You only need five to win and you can miss as many as you can. The questions are ten seconds each so be fast!" Pandora said as Xarina nodded.

 **The 65th Super Fun Quirk Quiz (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Question one! This villain has appeared in one Mario game and has captured Princess Daisy. Who is this villain? Is it A. Bowser. B. Tatanga. C. Wario. D. Waluigi or E. Kamek?"

Xarina grinned. "Ha! That's easy, Bowser would never kidnap Daisy, Kamek only kidnaps babies, Wario's more interested in money, Waluigi is an idiot...so it's Tatanga."

Pandora sweatdropped. "I wasn't looking for an explanation." She said. "But you did get it right. Alright...next question. This bad guy has appeared in a Kid Icarus game and wanted to conquer Skyworld and appeared in Palutena's dream. Is this guy A. Hades, B. Medusa, C. Poseidon, D. Orcos or E. None of the above?"

Xarina blinked. "Huh?" She asked. "Um...is it..." She had a blank look. "Uh...Medusa?"

"Oh dear...that's wrong." Pandora said. "His name is Orcos."

"Who the heck is Orcos?!" Xarina exclaimed.

"Did ANYONE play Kid Icarus: Myths of Monsters?" Pandora asked as no one raised their hand. "Apparently I'm the only one that played it." She muttered. "Okay, that was a tough one...here's the next question! This guy has been Samus's arch enemy for years. Is he A. A Metroid, B. A Space Pira-"

"Ridley." Xarina interrupted her.

"Yeah...I wasn't surprised." Pandora said. "Next question: This lady has been the final boss of Touhou: Mystic Square. Is it A. Yumeko. B. Mima. C. Shinki. D. Alice or E. Yuuka?"

"Shinki." Xarina said.

"Okay, you got three right. Two more to go. Next question: This guy has made Asuna Yuuki hostage and wanted to make hers and Kirito's life miserable. Is it A. Kayaba, B. Sugo-"

"That annoying asshole that I just wanted to go in the anime and split his spine in two and crush his skull... Sugou." Xarina replied.

Pandora sweatdropped. "Okay...i'm scared." She said, seeing Luigi going pale. "Next question: This bad boy has been causing the Master Chief trouble for years on end...he even held Cortana hostage! Is it A. The Prophet of Truth, B. The Arbiter, C. Gravemind, D. Guilty Spark, or E. Just a boring Elite?"

"Simple, it's the Gravemind."

"I should've picked out harder questions." Pandora said. "But you got it right!" She said. "Alright, the next challenge is a mini boss fight for the Keyblade." She said. "We've managed to pluck this guy out of the Glitz Pit itself and remastered the Glitz Pit arena for an epic fight. I'm not saying who...but who wants to take a crack at it?"

"I will." Natsu cracked his knuckles.

"Alright, fire head, you're up." Pandora said as Natsu was transported to the arena itself.

"Who am I facing?" Natsu asked, smirking.

"You'll be facing...this guy." Pandora said as a very familiar yellow hawk walked up on the arena. "I'm sure the video game geek here knows who this guy is."

"You're kidding..." Xarina said. "That guy is a joke...it's Rawk Hawk."

"Now, I wouldn't call him a joke...he got tough over the years ever since Mario defeated the Shadow Queen." Pandora said.

"You ready to get killed, boy?" Rawk Hawk asked.

"I'm more interested in frying you up." Natsu said.

"Now, I want a good clean fight!" Pandora said. "...And by clean, I mean utter chaos from both ends!" Pandora giggled. "Alright...let's get ready for the battle!"

 **Rawk Hawk (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Here it comes!" Rawk Hawk exclaimed as he ran up and punched Natsu, but he ducked and used a fiery uppercut on him to knock him back.

"Dude, I get punched a lot...do you think that'll scare me?" Natsu asked as he ran over to Rawk Hawk and punched him, but Rawk Hawk grabbed his fist.

"Boy, you just messed with the almighty Rawk Hawk." He smirked, and then Natsu's fist burst into flame. "YOW!"

"You were saying?" Natsu asked as he jumped back and then jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching Rawk Hawk away, but then Rawk Hawk recovered and got on the wall.

"PREPARE TO GET RAWKED!" He yelled and launched himself, and then watched Natsu igniting his whole body. "What the...?"

"FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!" He launched himself straight for the hawk as they both slammed into each other, causing a small explosion because of the flames as they sent back. Natsu barely even had a scratch on him while Rawk Hawk was on his knee.

"I've got to say...i've face many freaks in the Glitz Pit...but you are quite something else." Rawk Hawk said. "Now...you'll witness the true power of Rawk Hawk!" He exclaimed as he jumped up to a support beam and started shaking it, as several items started falling from the ceiling, but Natsu simply punched them back to Rawk Hawk, sending him straight to the ground.

"I'll finish this." Natsu said as he jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled as he threw the gigantic ball of flame to him and completely annihilated him.

"P-Pain..." Rawk Hawk groaned as Natsu put his foot on him.

"You got way too cocky, my friend." Natsu smirked as he disappeared and then reappeared near them.

"Alright! You've beat all the challenges! The Keyblade is yours!" Pandora exclaimed as the Keyblade appeared in Xarina's hand.

"Sweet." Xarina grinned.

"Now you could go home with the Keyblade and the Comet Piece, but you could do the bonus round."

"Bonus round?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, if you win the Bonus round, you get this other Keyblade!" She pointed to the curtains as it rose up. "8-Bit Hunter! This one is for you, Sora." Pandora winked at him. "This Keyblade is based off of the laughing canine we all love and hate! The Keychain is an 8-bit duck, the handle is two NES zappers, the blade is the laughing canine himself popping out of the grass and the teeth are two more 8-bit ducks!"

"I didn't know there was a Keyblade based off of Duck Hunt himself." Xarina said.

"Oh trust me; there is a LOT of Keyblades out there that you don't know." Pandora said. "Anyway, this Keyblade boosts speed and strength. It also has a special ability where when you hit an enemy with this bad boy, they will also be shot like in the Duck Hunt game. These shots have the ability to stun enemies!" She said. "It also gets better! If you dual wield 8-Bit Treasure along with 8-Bit Hunter, your magic will be in glorious 8-bit!"

"Wow." Sora said.

"Now...for the bonus round itself. It was ORIGINALLY gonna be a fight between you guys and a vegetable monster, but Palutena had to go and wash it down." She muttered. "We've tried the Great Reaper, but he said he's more interested in fighting Pit instead of you guys. We've also tried Hewdraw but he wanted to go terrorize a village instead!" She sighed. "So...we had to get the most available Underworld bad guy." She said, as they were transported to the Seafloor Palace.

"Oh goody! You've made it." A voice said.

"Thanatos? Seriously?" Xarina asked as she brought out her brand new Keyblade.

Riku summoned Koopa King's Triumph. "I don't care who we're fighting." He said as Sora summoned Invisible Ties as they all got ready for battle.

 **Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Thanatos fired homing shots at them, but they dodged as Mario and Luigi ran over and hammered him away while Riku and Sora both used Firaga at him. "Ow! That fire is hot hot hot!" He exclaimed as he was fire punched by Natsu. "THAT'S SCALDING HOT!"

"This guy's a joke." Natsu said as Xarina slashed him and then used Blizzaga on him.

"COLD! COLD!" He yelled as he then transformed into several swords. "Slicety slice! Dicety dice! Stabbity stab stab stab stab!" He happily sang.

"Mama mia! This guy is weird!" Luigi exclaimed as they quickly avoided the swords as Natsu attempted to punch it, but was slashed away as Sora blocked the attacks and then slashed it several times as Riku and Xarina slashed it from behind until Thanatos transformed into a...foot.

"A foot? How bad can a foot be?" Natsu asked.

"Ever heard of Athlete's Foot?" Thanatos happily asked as he attempted to stomp on them, but they dodged as Sora jumped back.

"Alright, time for me to stub a toe!" Sora said as his Keyblade transformed into guns and started firing nonstop at it as Natsu jumped up and punched the big toe while Sora was still firing and then Thanatos transformed again into bats.

"Kee! Kee!"

"That's not how a bat sounds, you moron!" Zero told him as he used Ragnarock to blow them up, as he then transformed into an urn.

"I'll just take a few Z's...by the way, your attacks are useless." Thanatos said.

"But you keep launching out skulls." Xarina said as she slashed the skulls away with Riku and Sora until he transformed again into...a Russian doll.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Natsu said as he ran over and jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching all the dolls out and revealing a very tiny Thanatos.

"There he is!" Mario said as he ran over and kicked Thanatos to a wall, as he then went back to normal size.

"Who in the right mind kicks a little guy?!" Thanatos exclaimed as he fired more homing shots at them, but then Riku used Dark Aura to finish him off. "Agh!" He cried out in pain before falling to the ground in defeat.

"Better him than me..." Pandora thought out loud. "Congratulations, you've beat the bonus round!" She exclaimed as the Keyblade appeared in Sora's hand. "Have fun dishing out damage." She said as the Comet Piece appeared in front of them as the others walked up to them. "And see you later!" She waved.

"So, where to next?" Marisa asked.

"Holey Thicket." FLUDD said as they nodded and took off.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts)**

Aria appeared on the island. "Don't worry, Terra! I'll save...you...?" She looked around. "What in the world...? I don't see any Heartless." She said as she looked at the other island as she went over there where she saw Terra chatting it up with Kirito and Tidus. "Terra!"

"Hmm?" Terra turned his head. "Hey!" He waved as she ran up.

"I thought you were attacked by the Heartless." Aria said.

"Huh? What makes you say that? I haven't seen a Heartless show up for the longest time in this world."

"I received a letter from a Heartless saying that you were in trouble and I was supposed to come alone. Maleficent wrote that!"

"Do you think maybe it was just a ruse?" Tidus asked. "I mean, Sabrina IS in the Mushroom Kingdom...alone."

"I have Hades watching her." Aria said before it then clicked. "Oh no...Sabrina's in trouble!"

"I'll go with you." Terra said as Aria nodded as she fired a beam of light at the keyhole as they disappeared.

"Well, I guess I'll go see how Asuna's doing." Kirito said as he walked away.

 **Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Sabrina!" Aria exclaimed when they got in.

"Hmm...?" Sabrina opened her eyes to see Aria, Terra and Hades right in front of her. "What is it...?" She asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Uh...nothing...I thought you were in danger."

"The only danger I'm in right now is nothing..." She said before laying her head back down on the pillow and sleeping away again.

Aria looked at Hades. "Was there anything wrong?"

"The only thing wrong is Sabrina's snoring. Seriously, she sounds like Pitty Pat who had one too many floor ice cream for dessert." Hades said.

Aria snickered. "Oh Hades..." She said. "Alright, you can go now."

"Alright, later." Hades said as he disappeared.

"I think we need to keep a closer eye on her." Terra said as Aria nodded.

Outside, Maleficent and Pete were looking at each other. "Plan B?" He asked.

"Plan B." Maleficent nodded.  
====================================================================================================

 **I've always wanted to implement Sakuya's backstory in one of my stories, so I decided to use it since Natsu and Sakuya were alone and looking for the Comet Piece and Wiggler Segment. Seriously, the Touhou series has so much lore, it's not even funny!**


	12. Natsu's Rage

_World 3-11: Vanitas?_

 **Leaflitter Path (Paper Mario: Sticker Star)**

"I am picking up the Wiggler Segment close by." FLUDD said as they walked around.

"But where?" Marisa wondered as they walked around, until they spotted the last Wiggler Segment being held on by two Poison Bloopers.

"Right there!" Zero said as the two Poison Bloopers flew off with the Wiggler Segment.

"...I didn't know Bloopers could fly." Luigi said.

"That's a new one for me." Mario said. "Where are they headed?"

"Whitecap Beach...but I am also picking up two Comet Pieces in this area." FLUDD said.

"Let's pick them up first, and then go after those Bloopers." Riku said as they all nodded and went off to go collect the Comet Pieces.

"Okay...is it just me or does this area feel more...dark than normal?" Sora asked.

"The darkness is strong here." Riku said. "But where, exactly?"

"I dunno." Marisa said as she took out her hakkero. "But just to be on the safe side."

"Way ahead of you." Sora said as they took out their Keyblades while Cloud gripped his sword tightly as they grabbed the first Comet Piece and kept on going where they destroyed two Poison Bloopers that was picking on a Toad.

"And I am OUT of here!" Toad exclaimed and took off.

As they kept walking, they spotted the next Comet Piece...but saw something else in front of it. "What is that?" Luigi asked.

"Probably the thing that is unleashing the darkness." Marisa said.

"I am picking up a powerful enemy." FLUDD said as the enemy formed into...the Vanitas Remnant. "Subject identified as the Vanitas Remnant."

"Vanitas?" Xarina asked. "Didn't Aria mention someone named Vanitas?"

"Aria?" Vanitas looked at them. "Hmm...that rings a bell." He said before summoning his Keyblade.

"A Keyblade wielder?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Man, is there ANYONE who doesn't wield one of those things?!" Marisa exclaimed as they got ready for battle.

"Let's buff 'em up!" Sombrero Guy said as the other Shy Guys nodded.

 **Enter the Void (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Show me anguish!" Vanitas said as he disappeared and slashed Xarina away, as she yelled in pain.

"Hey!" Demyx growled as he sent a couple of water geysers to him and launched Vanitas up in the air, but he immediately recovered and slashed down, sending Demyx flying away.

"Pathetic!" He said.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sora yelled, going into Valor Form and having the two 8-Bit Keyblades out as he slashed Vanitas several times before jumping back. "Thunder!" He yelled as an 8-bit Thundaga hit Vanitas, but he disappeared after it hit him and slashed Sora away, as he was then surrounded by knives, but Vanitas disappeared again and slashed Sakuya away before the knives went through.

"SUFFER!" He yelled, slashing down and knocking the Mario bros away as he then dodged danmaku fired by Marisa as Cloud slashed him up in the air and slashed downward, but Vanitas disappeared and kicked him away, as dark spikes appeared near Natsu and impaled him.

"YOW!" He yelled as he then fire punched Vanitas, but he blocked it and slashed downward to knock him to the ground, then he quickly side stepped to avoid Riku's Dark Firaga as he fired a dark laser at Riku to send him to the ground.

"Your darkness...it's pathetically weak." Vanitas told him as he slashed Riku several times before he was slashed from behind by Xarina, then was hit by a Blizzaga as he yelled in pain and then glared at Xarina.

"Yeah, that's right. What are you gonna do about it?" Xarina asked as she used Zantetsuken, but once again Vanitas disappeared and then kicked her to the side.

"Show me anguish." He said, firing a laser at Xarina as she screamed in agonizing pain. "One more should end you..." He said, but then he was whacked on the head by Demyx's Sitar as he was sent flying.

"Don't hurt her." Demyx said defensively as he got in front of Xarina and sent his clones over to take him down, but Vanitas easily killed them and was headed directly at him.

"YOU'LL SUFFER WITH HER!" He yelled.

"D-Demyx...run!" Xarina yelled.

"No." Demyx said. "I'm not gonna be the coward I used to be." He said, bracing himself until Marisa got in front of Demyx and used Master Spark to deal a lot of damage to him as he yelled in pain as he was launched straight over to a tree.

"Natsu, it's all yours!" Marisa said.

"Glad to hear it!" Natsu jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled, as Vanitas yelled in pain until his yells faded away as they looked to see him unconscious...and...changing color. He was changing back to his normal self.

 **Leaflitter Path**

"You alright?" Demyx held his hand out to Xarina after Sora used Curaga on her.

"Y-yeah..." Xarina was then helped up and was then pulled into a hug as they both looked each other's eyes...and shared a kiss.

"Heh, sweet!" Sora grinned.

"Mmm...agh..." A voice said as they looked to see Vanitas getting up. "Where am I...?" He wondered as his eyes widened through his mask. "Ven...Aria...where are they?!"

"Safe from you." Riku said, pointing his Keyblade at him.

"N-no..." Vanitas weakly got up as he summoned Void Gear and used Curaga on himself. "You don't understand..." He said and tried to explain everything.

"So let me get this straight..." Marisa said. "You were created from the fragments of Ven's and Aria's broken heart after Xehanort attempted to use them to fight the Pureblood Heartless?" She asked as Vanitas nodded. "And after that...he used YOU and possessed you to shatter the friendship between the four?"

"I didn't know what I was doing...I was doing what I thought I was right...until I killed Aria."

Natsu's eyes widened. "IT WAS YOU?!" He yelled as his fists ignited. "Oh, I have waited my whole life for this moment." He growled. "I thought it was just Xehanort...but now I know who the REAL culprit is!" He said as he slowly walked over to him, but Sakuya quickly held him back.

"Hang on...let him finish." Sakuya said.

"I still remember those words Ven told me all of those years back..." He said.

 _Flashback!_

* * *

"Give it up...you don't stand a chance against me! Your friends are being lost already...in fact, your sister is dead. YOU killed her." Vanitas said.

"No...I didn't kill her." Ven glared at Vanitas. "You did. You killed your own sister."

"Wh-what?"

"Don't you see? You're a part of me, aren't you? If that's the case, she's not my sister, but yours as well!" He exclaimed.

Vanitas was shocked. "I...I..."

"Let me repeat that." Ven ran towards Vanitas and slashed him several times. "YOU. KILLED. YOUR. OWN. SISTER!" He yelled as he slashed upwards, disarming the X-Blade off of Vanitas.

A tear ran down Vanitas's cheek after the X-Blade disappeared. "You...idiot..." He sighed as he was fading away. "Aria...I know you won't hear me...but...i'm sorry..." He said and then disappeared.

 _End flashback_

* * *

Natsu still growled. "Well I'm pretty dang sure that she won't accept your apology after what you put her through!" He exclaimed.

"Aria's a very forgiving person." Xarina told him. "I'm sure she'll accept the apology."

"Yeah, but I won't!" He clenched his fist. "Let me go! I'm gonna tear this guy INTO TWO!" He yelled. "I swore that I would kill the guy who killed Aria...AND NOW I HAVE THAT CHANCE!"

"I didn't mean to do it...Xehanort possessed me." Vanitas said, trying to calm him down.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE POSSESSED YOU! YOU KILLED A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL AND I THINK I SHOULD RETURN THE FAVOR!"

"She's alive, I can sense it." Vanitas said. "Take me to her." He requested.

"I'LL TAKE YOUR CORPSE OVER TO HER!" Natsu yelled, and then his neck was karate chopped by Zero.

"Man, I can't tell if he's louder here or at my universe." He muttered as he held the Comet Piece at his hand. "We'll go see Aria after we take care of the poisonous goop."

Vanitas nodded. "Right."

"Let's go to Whitecap Beach." FLUDD said as they nodded and took off.

 _World 3-12: The Source of the Problem_

 **Plack Beach (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

As soon as they entered Whitecap Beach, they spotted the Wiggler Segment being tormented by the Poison Bloopers. "Hey!" Mario exclaimed as he and Luigi jumped up and hammered the both of them away as Demyx used a small splash of water to wipe off the poison off of the segment.

"There you go." Demyx said as he looked at Sakuya holding on to Natsu's unconscious body. "How's he holding up?"

"Knocked out." Sakuya told him as they saw the Wiggler Segment looking out into the ocean to see the cause of the mess, causing it to get red and then suddenly ran off.

"Where's it going?" Marisa asked.

"It's headed straight for Surfshine Harbor. It's just north of Toad Town." FLUDD said as they took off.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"So, what are you gonna do?" Pete asked.

"Leave everything to me." Maleficent said as she peeked in the window to see Aria and Terra talking while Sabrina was still sleeping away. _Perfect._ She thought as she slowly opened the door and pointed her staff inside. "Sleep." She said as an aura slowly made its way to the two and they both fell to the ground, knocked out cold...as it then went to Sabrina and had her stay asleep just in case. "There we go." She said as she walked in.

"So uh, how long will these three be knocked out?" Pete asked.

"Until I leave this room and undo the curse. They'll never suspect a thing." Maleficent said and waved her staff over at Sabrina. "Listen well, Keyblade Master. I am putting this spell on you that will change everything. You will not be affected until you enter Bowser's Castle. Once you are there, you will use Stopza on your friends as you will then head straight for Bowser himself where you will take the crown off of Bowser and place it on your head. You will then gain ultimate power and you will attack your friends. After you have struck them down without mercy, you will cut yourself with your own Keyblade until the little piece of Master Xehanort's Keyblade has been spotted as you will extract it from yourself and into the machine. After that, you will stand perfectly still while Xehanort executes you." She said.

Pete jawdropped. "You can't be serious..." He said as the magic aura disappeared. "They don't call you evil for nothing!"

"Indeed." Maleficent nodded. "Come, we must go. I must inform Bowser about what he must do." She said and then walked out with Pete as she closed the door. "Awaken." She ordered as they walked over to Bowser's Castle.

Aria opened her eyes. "What...? What are we doing on the floor?"

"I have no clue." Terra said as they got up. "We must've blacked out or something."

Aria looked at Sabrina still asleep. "Hope nothing happened while we suddenly blacked out." She said.

 _Back with the others..._

 **Beach Bowl Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Where is it?" Mario wondered.

"Uh...guys?" Xarina got their attention and pointed over to see a Blue Toad struggling to push away the Wiggler Segment.

"I'm...trying to tell you that...due to that ship wreck...I'm not...nng...letting this boat go out!" Blue Toad said. "I need some help here!"

"Hey!" Marisa called out as it turned around. "Why don't we just reattach you to Wiggler himself and then you can go out to the island over there?"

The segment thought about it before nodding in agreement. "Alright, lets-a go back to Wiggler's house!" Mario exclaimed as they nodded and took off.

Blue Toad sighed. "Man...I was this close to falling in the water too." He said.

 _Back at Wiggler's house..._

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh yay! My whole body is back!" Wiggler exclaimed happily. "...But uh...I don't know how to reattach myself."

"Leave everything to me." Mario said as he managed to stick his segments back together. "There you go!" He grinned.

"Thank you!" Wiggler grinned. "And now...if you'll excuse me..." He turned red. "I'VE GOT TO GO FIGURE OUT WHAT'S CAUSING THAT STUPID POISON!" He yelled and took off.

"After that Wiggler!" Mario said as they took off as Marisa and Vanitas blinked.

"...I can't believe we're chasing after a caterpillar." Vanitas said.

"Well if it's the only way to figure out the cause of this poisoned mess." Marisa shrugged as they took off after them.

 **Plack Beach**

Wiggler had stopped and then looked at the others. "Hop on, we're swimming to that island!"

"No thanks, I'll just fly on my broom." Marisa said.

"I think I'll carry this guy." Sakuya said, holding Natsu bridal style. "Geez, how hard did you knock this guy out?"

"Hard enough, I guess." Zero said as the two Touhou girls flew while everyone else was on Wiggler and then took off.

"Why would Kamek do something like this to Wiggler?" Sora wondered as they were heading over.

"I think it's because he knew Wiggler would swim through the water and to the cause of the problem so he could save his forest and his friends." Mario said.

"You could have a point." Riku said as they soon made it over to the shipwreck.

"I'll stay here." Wiggler said. "You guys go figure out the problem."

"Oh, alright." Sora said as they heard Natsu stirring and groaning.

"Ugh..." Natsu looked down. "Why am I being carried as a bride?"

"You're not." Sakuya said as she literally dropped him to the ground.

"OOOF!" Natsu yelled as he then got up. "Ow..." He muttered and then glared at Vanitas before turning around. "Fine...you can go ahead and live. But if you try anything funny...I will not hesitate to murder you."

"...I've never seen Natsu like this." Xarina said.

"He must've liked Aria a lot." Demyx said as they walked around while looking at the right-side up Cheep Cheeps and dead Bloopers.

"Whatever is causing this...it's causing so much harm to the environment." Cloud said. "The ocean AND the forest to be exact."

"I'm surprised it's not hitting Toad Town." Luigi said.

"If it continues, it might just hit Toad Town." Mario said as they went along and looked at the dead Mario enemies until they got to the main wreckage of the ship itself...where a tentacle was peeking out of the ship. "This feels familiar..."

"I wonder..." Natsu said as he started pulling on the tentacle.

"Wait, NO! That's a bad idea!" Luigi exclaimed, until the tentacle broke off.

"What? It's just a tentacle." Natsu said and then suddenly a huge squid came flying out of the destroyed ship as he turned around and then Gooper Blooper landed right in front of them, knocking them to the ground. "...Oh."

 **Boss Battle (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"Well, I think we just figured out the problem." Cloud said as they got ready for battle and then suddenly Mario was kicked away by a shadowy version of him.

"Sorry, but you won't be using that thing to take down Gooper Blooper this time!"

"Junior..." Mario got up.

"Take that stupid water pack off of you. This time, we do a fist fight!" He smirked.

"Very well then." Mario put FLUDD down as they both got in a battle position.

Gooper Blooper started the battle by slapping them with his tentacles, but they jumped back as Sora and Riku both used Blizzaga on the Blooper as it retaliated by spinning around and attempting to trip them up with the tentacles, but they dodged as Demyx launched a small wave at Gooper Blooper.

Shadow Mario punched Mario, but he blocked it with his palm, but then he used his free hand to punch Mario right in the gut and then used an uppercut. "Yeah that's right; I know all of your moves!"

Mario shook it off. "Lucky hit." He said and kept attacking Shadow Mario.

Gooper Blooper growled as it slapped Xarina and Vanitas, but they ducked and used Blizzaga and then Vanitas disappeared, reappearing behind it. "Suffer!" He exclaimed, as Gooper Blooper was impaled by spikes and then was hit with a dark laser as it was launched over to Natsu as he used a fiery uppercut on it, knocking out the remaining goop on the face and the cork as it landed in the water...but then it came back up and sprayed goop everywhere, hitting everyone with it.

"Yuck!" Marisa exclaimed.

"That was pleasant." Sakuya sarcastically said.

"Mama mia...I need to shower after this!" Luigi complained.

Shadow Mario punched Mario to the ground. "Where's your water pack NOW?! YOU'RE USELESS WITHOUT IT!" He yelled as he raised his foot. "So much for Super Mario!" He smirked, but Mario grabbed his foot.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve." He growled as he spun him around and launched him in the air, and then fire ignited in the palms of his hands. "Like this!" He exclaimed and unleashed his Final Smash on him! "HE-YAAAAH!" He yelled as Shadow Mario yelled in pain and was launched away.

"I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIIIIIS!" Shadow Mario yelled as he was launched and landed into the water.

Xarina turned his head. "Did he just use his Final Smash? There's another Mario at the Smash Mansion...what the heck is going on here?"

"I am analyzing and it seems to be that the Mario of that world sensed his counterpart in serious danger and lent some of his power over to the Mario of this world." FLUDD said.

"They can do that?" Sora asked.

"Apparently." Xarina said as they saw Gooper Blooper looking very weak at the moment.

"This should end it!" Natsu exclaimed. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching Gooper Blooper hard enough to send him flying into the air. "Marisa!"

"Gotcha!" Marisa nodded and used Master Spark to finish off Gooper Blooper as it then landed in the water while the crown landed in front of them.

 **Plack Beach**

"Sweet!" Xarina picked it up. "Let's go back to Sabrina!"

"Right!" Sora nodded as they took off.  
==================================================================================================

 **Nothing like having a flashback to put the feels in motion!**

 **And Maleficent has revealed what her plan was while Sabrina had to stay behind!**


	13. Clothing Change, Keyblade, Robot?

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Sabrina woke up and stretched. "Man...That nap felt amazing." She said as she sat up. "Mario's couch is really comfy."

Aria giggled. "Glad to see you perked up."

"Though I do think you still should take it easy." Terra advised.

"Yeah..." Sabrina nodded when suddenly Marisa kicked open the door.

"Hey hey! We got the next crown!" She grinned as they all walked in as Aria and Terra then spotted Vanitas.

"What the heck is HE doing here?!" Terra growled, summoning Earthshaker.

"Wait!" Vanitas stopped him. "I just want to say something." He said and looked at Aria and Terra as he took off his mask, surprising everyone.

"What the...is that me?" Sora asked.

"So he's Sora's dark side...?" Marisa wondered.

"Wow..." Sabrina blinked.

Vanitas looked at Aria specifically. "...Aria...i'm...sorry." He apologized as he explained everything...only to get a hug from her.

"It's okay dude." She said. "It wasn't your fault...it was Xehanort's."

"Th-thanks..." Vanitas said as he returned the hug as Terra put away his Keyblade and just did a bro hug on him.

"Hmm..." Aria looked at Vanitas and Terra, then at herself, Xarina, Sora and Sabrina. "You know...I think we need to change your outfits."

"What? Why?" Terra asked.

"Come on, you've worn that for years. I think it's time to change you up." She said and then at Riku. "You too."

"M-me?" Riku asked in surprise.

"Yep!" Aria grinned and looked at Mario. "Does the Mushroom Kingdom have a clothing shop?"

"It sure does!" Mario nodded.

"Perfect." Aria looked at Xarina. "Get Aqua and Ven over here."

"Should I bring my brother, Lea, Isa, Xion, and Namine over here too?" Xarina asked.

"And Kairi!" Aria nodded.

"Alright!" Xarina grinned as she fired a beam of light at the Keyhole and disappeared.

"To the clothing shop!" Aria exclaimed and took off.

"...This is gonna be weird." Vanitas said.

 **Boutique (Pokemon X and Y)**

"You dragged me over here?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, because why not?" Sora chuckled as he noticed a light in the corner of his eye and saw Xarina running in with the others and Aria explained to Aqua and Ven about Vanitas as they nodded in understanding.

Vanitas spotted Xion. "Whoa...she's...wow." He said in amazement.

Xion looked at him and waved, slightly blushing. _He's cute._ She thought.

"Alright, in you go!" Aria pushed Vanitas in as a fashion Toad ran in and changed up Vanitas as she walked out.

"Ladies and Gentleman...I give you...the new and improved...er..." She looked at Aria.

"Vanitas."

"Vanitas!" She exclaimed as Vanitas walked out. A Black T-shirt with purple flames and ripped up jeans with dark boots. He even had fingerless gloves on.

"...I feel ridiculous." Vanitas said.

"Actually, you look rather awesome." Aria said.

"Alright...bring the next one up!" The Toad ordered as Terra was pushed in. "Oh...men do NOT wear skirts, honey..." She said as he started changing him up, much to Terra's discomfort. "Now...the new and improved hunky guy!" She grinned, earning a glare from Aria as Terra stepped out.

Terra was wearing tan shorts, a dark brown T-Shirt, and new shoes. "Well so much for the breeze in my legs." He said.

"Oh dear lord..." Roxas went wide eyed. "I did NOT need to hear that!" He said as he was pushed in. "Hey! Why can't Ven go in first?!"

"People wearing the same type of outfit is an eyesore in my eyes." The Toad said as she started changing his clothes.

"We don't wear the same clothes..." Ven said. "We have the same hair style, but..."

The Toad came out. "And now, behold!" She exclaimed, revealing the new Roxas as Namine's eyes widened. Roxas had a red tank top on and he also had blue jeans on.

"Uh...I think I prefer my original outfit." Roxas said. "This just feels weird."

"I want to change too!" Namine said, pushing Aqua out of the way.

"I was going to do you next, considering this mini dress is way too mini for you. It's like you want perverts to look at you!" She said. "Besides, white is SO boring." She shoved Namine in.

"Hmm...tank tops, huh?" Sora looked at his Nobody.

"I don't even play basketball..." Roxas said as the Toad came out with Namine, who had sunglasses on her head, ripped up jeans and a blue T-shirt with a Shine Sprite on it.

"Where did the sunglasses come from?" Marisa wondered.

"Don't question my logic, honey!" The Fashion Toad told her as she then shoved in Lea and Isa. "In you go!" She said and then started changing them up.

"I never knew ripped up jeans were so popular..." Luigi said.

"No kidding." Mario nodded as Lea and Isa came out as Lea had a red shirt with flames on with a Fire flower and blue shorts with dark blue fire and an Ice Flower on one pant leg.

"I do NOT have ice powers." Lea said. "Sure, I have a Keyblade now, but still..." He said, as he glanced at Isa wearing what he usually wore in Birth by Sleep.

"I'm amazed they have this." Isa said as he summoned his Claymore. "It actually kinda fits with my weapon."

"And now for the others!" The Toad said as she pushed in Kairi, Xion, Aqua, Ven and Riku in it as she then came out a second later.

"How is it that you can change them up so fast?" Xarina wondered.

"Like I told the witch, don't question my logic!" She told her as Kairi came out wearing a tank top similar to Roxas, but it was a darker red and like Namine, ripped up jeans. For Xion, she was wearing a blue T-shirt with the word 'love' on it with a heart at the end, and purple shorts with the Fairy Tail sign on the right pantleg.

"Since when did the Mushroom Kingdom know about Fairy Tail?" Sabrina wondered.

The Toad giggled. "That sweet adorable Lucy comes in every once in a while and tries out new clothes here. Her Fairy Tail symbol gave me inspiration to put it in on some of the clothes." She grinned. "She knows how to accessorize!"

"That's Lucy for ya." Natsu said, as Aqua came out with a blue tank top and ripped up jeans. "Man, it's all about the ripped up jeans!"

"To me, ripped up jeans tells a story." She explained. "Plus, it makes the fashion look incredible!"

"I see..." Aqua shrugged as she looked at Ven coming out wearing a shirt that has Mario on it with flames in the background and pants having a Koopa shell on it.

"Well I uh..." Ven blinked. "I'm not sure what to think about this." He said as Riku came out, as he was wearing a black tank top with the Heartless symbol in the middle, and shorts with the words 'Heartless' on pant leg and 'Mastermind' on the other.

"Just because I can smell the darkness and have dark abilities doesn't mean I'm actually a Heartless." Riku said.

"Oh but you gave into the darkness long ago!" The Toad said. "I mean, Princess Peach declared that she felt it long ago and requested we have a moment of silence for the guy who gave in." She said. "She was really concerned about you."

"She was?" Riku asked.

"Mhm." She nodded. "In fact..."

 _Flashback!_

* * *

 **Toad Town**

Riku was walking around in the Mushroom Kingdom, having the blindfold on his eyes as he walked in front of Peach's castle. "Hmm..." He said.

"Oh!" A voice said. "Wait!" It requested as Riku turned his head, sensing someone in front of him.

"Oh...you're...Princess Peach." He said.

"That's right." Peach grinned. "And I know you're Riku... you may have kidnapped me and used my heart to unlock the final Keyhole...but just so you know, I hold nothing against you. I know deep inside you really didn't mean to do all of this."

"Thanks...I guess." Riku said as he turned away, but Peach grabbed onto his arm. "What is it?"

"I'm really worried about you, you know." Peach said. "Not only is Sabrina, Sora and Kairi really worried about you...but so am I." She said.

"Again, thanks..." He tried to turn away but Peach wouldn't let go. "What now?"

"Why are you wearing that blindfold, anyway?" She asked.

"It's because...of this." Riku said as he took off the blindfold, turning into Ansem as Peach's eyes widened.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed as Riku put the blindfold back on.

 **Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"This blindfold keeps the darkness in check, that's why I have to wear it." He said. "I'm a monster...that's what I am."

"No...you're not." Peach said. "To me, you're a sweet young man who was influenced by Maleficent. You shouldn't have to hide the darkness away from you. You need to fight it."

"I am."

"Well fight harder. To me, it looks like you're not even trying at all. You're just hiding it because you're afraid of Ansem."

"Well what if I am?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"Riku, there's no need to be afraid of the darkness. You need to conquer your fear and control it." She said. "Who knows, you might gain a little power because of it." She grinned as Riku blinked through his blindfold. "Here...maybe this will help you." She said as she waved her hand, as a Keyblade appeared in his hands. Peach's crown for the keychain, a Mushroom for the handle, Peach's golf club for the blade, and the Fire Flower and Ice Flower for the teeth.

"What is this...?"

"I call it Royal Light." Peach said. "It boosts fire and ice magic; it also boosts strength and defense. The strength because well...my golf club is a hard hitter." She giggled. "It also has a special ability that can help you fight the darkness." She smiled.

"Thanks...I guess." He said as he put it away.

"Good luck on fighting the darkness." Peach still smiled.

"Yeah...later." Riku said and then walked away.

 _Later..._

Peach walked around Toad Town when she felt something. "What the..." She said and then her eyes widened as she looked at the sky. "No... he gave into the darkness!" She exclaimed as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Why?! Why would you do that?!" She exclaimed in sadness.

"What's wrong, your majesty?" A Toad asked.

"He gave into the darkness. I can't feel his light anymore." She said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh no..." A Toad said as everyone looked at the crying princess. "Everyone, I think we need to have a moment of silence for a fallen friend who gave into the darkness..." He said as they nodded in understanding.

 _End flashback_

* * *

"You should've seen the princess when you came back." She said. "She was so ecstatic to feel that you came back from the darkness that she wanted to throw a party...and she cried for joy."

"I never realized that Peach deeply cared about me." Riku said.

"She may not be the smartest lightbulb in the Mushroom Kingdom, but she deeply cares about her friends." The Toad grinned as Royal Light appeared in RIku's hands. "In fact, she still does."

Riku grinned. "That princess..." He chuckled as he looked at his Keyblade while Mario paid for all those clothes.'

"Thanks again! Come back next time...I could dress up the witch and get rid of that tacky outfit!"

"TACKY?!" Marisa yelled. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING TACKY?!" She continued to yell as Sakuya and Aria dragged her out of there.

 **Toad Town**

"So, you guys coming with us?" Xarina asked.

"Nah." Namine shook her head. "Roxas and I were just about to do...something before you came and got us." She playfully winked.

"Whoa whoa WHOA." Natsu said. "Since when did you guys get married?!"

"They got married about a month ago." Xion said. "But it was more of a private wedding...and it was in front of the Twilight Town train station, no less." She explained. "I guess Namine didn't want a big crowd or something, I dunno. But I'll come with you guys." She said.

Vanitas blushed. "Y-you sure?"

"Yeah." She nodded, winking at him causing Vanitas to blush a deep red.

"I'd love to, but I was in the middle of a girl's day out with Selphie and Aqua." Kairi said and then pecked Sora on the cheek. "Later!" She said as she went away with Aqua.

"I was in the middle of Blitzball with Wakka." Ven said as he went off. "See ya!" He waved.

"Well excuse me...I wanted him to change his outfit." Aria sighed, seeing Isa and Lea heading off. "And what about you guys?"

"We were hanging out with Hayner and the others." Lea said as they went off too.

"Well then..." Mario said. "I guess we'll have Xion with us then." He said as FLUDD then perked up.

"I just picked up the next crown. It's on an island covered in snow." FLUDD said.

"Ah geez..." Sabrina said. "I think the cold will be too much for the baby."

"It's a shame because...it just didn't feel like an adventure without you." Xarina said. "If only there was something we can do...maybe have a robotic clone of you or something."

"Robotic Clone..." Marisa had an idea. "THAT'S IT!" She yelled. "Aria! Take me to Gensokyo!"

"What will Nitori do?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh just watch." Marisa said. "You just hang back at Mario's house."

 _A few hours later..._

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"It's been a long time..." Natsu said. "Where are they?" He wondered when Marisa opened the door.

"Sorry it took so long! We had to figure out which game console worked best." She said.

"You went through my game consoles?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Yeah, we finally came up with using your Playstation 4. That console doesn't even have any games."

"Excuse me, but there's Infamous!" Sabrina said as Marisa gently put it down as Nitori walked in with a disc and a robot that looked like Sabrina.

"It took a while to get all the dang details. I've never worked on a robot before." Nitori said as she put the game disc down as Marisa turned it on and Nitori putting the disc in as she then handed the game controller. "You'll be controlling this thing."

"Really?" Sabrina asked as she was also handed a headset. "Um..."

"Communication!" Nitori grinned as she put it on. "You got the TV all set up?"

"I'm trying...how do you change channels on this darn thing?" Marisa asked. "I don't want to watch a stupid game show!" She said as she then figured it out. "Finally!"

The robot then turned on. "Alright, how about looking around?" Nitori said as she did just that as the robot looked at Sabrina.

"Okay, I admire the first person but is that what I really look like while I'm pregnant? I look horrible!" She said as it had the typical Kingdom Hearts menu on it. "What's this?" She wondered as she scrolled around. "Attack...spells..." She clicked on it and then sweatdropped. "Whoa...it has a whole list!"

"Yep...from Fire to Curaga!" Nitori said as Sabrina kept going down.

"Summons?" She clicked it and her eyes widened. "Holy crap...that's a huge selection!"

"Assist Trophies, Golden Freddy... you name it." Nitori said. "Now, take a look at the abilities that you can use."

"Wait, I can turn off things like Aerial Recovery or Dodge Roll?" Sabrina asked.

"Amazingly detailed, I tell ya." Nitori nodded. "Heck, it even lets you switch out Keyblades." She said, going to the menu of Keyblades.

"Oh my..." She blinked.

"That looks complicated." Sora said. "Why would you play a game that has you manually switch Keyblades, search through drive forms, summons and magic, and turn off certain abilities? That just sounds like a headache waiting to happen!"

"This coming from the guy that's not interested in video games." Marisa said. "I'm sure Sabrina will handle it."

"Can I switch between first person and third?" Sabrina said.

"You can, but first person is recommended because it makes it look really epic." Nitori chuckled. "You'll figure this all out. You'll be kicking butt with your friends like normal, but you'll be sitting down in front of the TV screen while protecting the baby!"

"Wow, you thought of everything." Sabrina said.

"I might as well give you something to do other than take a nap all day." She said, glancing at the others. "And the headset is so that this robot can say what you're saying. In fact, I've made it so the mouth isn't like a stupid puppet talking. The mouth moves like everyone elses."

"Your attention to detail is amazing." Xion said.

"It sure is!" Nitori grinned.

"Let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed as they nodded and they took off.

"I'll stay here and keep you company." Nitori said as Sabrina nodded as she walked over to the fridge and opened it. "What?! What do you mean Mario doesn't have any cucumbers in here?!"

 **Beach Bowl Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Where you headed?" Blue Toad asked.

"The snowy island." Mario said.

"Alright, let's do this!" He said and then they took off...and then Natsu got really sick.

"Uuugh...when do we get off of this death machine...?" Natsu groaned.

Sabrina laughed. "Oh that's hilarious!"

Natsu looked. "Nitori...did you have to include the emotions and face changes too?"

Nitori giggled. "Hey, it wouldn't be Sabrina if she had a blank face all the time!" She said through Sabrina's headphones. "When she smirks, it smirks. When she's mad, it's mad. Like Xion said, my attention to detail is amazing. It senses her emotions!"

"She thought of everything." Sora said as the boat started rocking. "Whoa, what the heck?!"

"I'm picking up a giant Cheep Cheep attacking the boat." FLUDD said.

"Hang on, I got this!" Sabrina said as she ran out and then looked at it. "Alright...where's Heart of Gensokyo?" She wondered, cycling through the Keyblades. "Aha!" She said and then equipped it and then had to cycle through the magic until she got to Thundaga. "THUNDER!"

A Thundaga hit the massive Cheep Cheep as it fell to the water and went belly up.

"Electric beats Water!" Sabrina giggled.

"Of course, a Pokémon reference." Xarina chuckled.

"Alright, now we're headed straight for the snowy island!" Blue Toad said as they took off.

* * *

 **Originally, it was gonna be a giant mech that Sabrina can control, but then I thought "Wait, that might kill the baby..." So I decided to use a video game controlled robot instead. Nitori thinks of everything!**

 **Also, when I got a request asking for a clothing change for Vanitas, I began to think "Why not change everyone?" so yeah, everyone has a different style!**


	14. Cool Down!

**To Wiltarrow: Oh don't worry, I did. ;)**

* * *

 _World 4-1: A Snowy Region_

 **Snowball Park (Super Mario 3D World)**

The boat stopped at the dock of the island as they hopped out while Sakuya dragged out an unconscious Natsu. "I'll stay here until you get that crown thing." Blue Toad said as they nodded and took off.

"Ugh...are we off of the death machine...?" Natsu groaned.

"Yes, we are." Sakuya nodded as Natsu looked at the snow before him as he immediately perked up.

"Alright! Let's do this!" He exclaimed as they started walking and took out a couple of Goombas and Koopas as they then reached a snow slope, where they saw Cooligans sliding down.

"Um...what are those?" Marisa asked.

"You know...i've always called them penguins." Mario said. "I don't know the real name for them, to be honest."

Sabrina looked at him in surprise. "You don't know?! That's a first."

Mario looked at her. "You know the names of these things?"

"Yeah, they're called Cooligans." Sabrina said. "And right now, they're just sliding down the snowy slope just to slow down our progress."

"I am picking up a cave behind the massive snow on the upper level of the slope." FLUDD said. "I am also picking up two Comet Pieces in this area."

"Alright, to melt some snow." Natsu said.

"I suggest we go to the upper level first. We can make a U-turn by going forward, go up a hill, turn around and then you can melt some snow." Sabrina said. "Though, we might have to deal with a couple of Snow Spikes."

"Snow Spikes? That's a new one." Luigi said as they kept on going while dodging the Cooligans as they then spotted the Snow Spikes. "I've never seen those before."

"I'd be careful...they tend to throw massive snowballs at you." Sabrina said.

Riku summoned Shadow of Truth and then used Dark Aura on the Snow Spikes before they could even attack, as a Goomba noticed this and quickly hid behind a snow covered bush. "That takes care of them." He said.

"Aww, I was gonna hurt them..." Xion said as they kept on going until they got to the second level where they saw the Cooligans having a lot of fun.

"Can I melt it now?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded.

"Sweet." Natsu smirked. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, as it completely melted the snow and killing the Cooligans, as it also burned a Koopa eating an ice cream cone as it melted, as it threw the cone down in complete frustration.

"Uh, I think you just ruined that Koopa's day." Luigi said.

"It was his fault for being in the way." Natsu said. "So...are the two Comet Pieces in this cave?"

"Actually, there was one behind us beyond the Snow Spikes that Riku killed." FLUDD said.

"I'll go take that one!" Xion said.

"Same here." Vanitas said.

"I'll go with them." Marisa said.

"Eh, why not? I'll go." Sora said.

"Alright, see ya!" Sabrina waved as the four of them went off as the others went into the cave, where they were met by tons of Snow Spikes as they were throwing snowballs down with a couple of Goombas riding on top of them.

"The Comet Piece is on top of this mountain." FLUDD said. "We just have to deal with the gigantic snowballs."

"I'll do it." Luigi said. "How hard can it be?" He asked as he attempted to jump over the snowballs as he did...but then he accidentally jumped too early and landed on top of the snowball, knocking the Goomba off...but he started rolling.

 **Slider (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"WHOA WHOA!" Luigi yelled. "HELP ME!" He yelled.

"Don't worry bro! I'll get you!" Mario said as he ran over and jumped up, but jumped a bit too early and got ran over, in fact, he was going WITH Luigi. "OOOF!"

"Mario?" Luigi looked around. "MARIO! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He yelled.

"MMPH! MMPH!" Mario tried to get his attention, but he couldn't hear him.

"Steady...steady..." Natsu said as he jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled, but unfortunately, the fireball missed the snowball as it hit the mountain...however, that didn't stop it for causing an avalanche. "Uh oh."

Riku sweatdropped. "Oh this is bad..."

Sabrina cycled through the summons. "Come on, there's gotta be something!" She said and spotted Phosphora. "Aha!" She said and summoned her.

"Yes? You called?"

"Lift me up." Sabrina said as she nodded and lifted her up while Sakuya flew up as well...and then everyone was buried in the massive snow pile including the Snow Spikes, the Comet Piece...and for some reason, Birdo. "Thanks." She said as Phosphora let go of Sabrina after they landed and disappeared while she then went ahead and called out Resetti.

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"IF I TOLD YOU ONCE, I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES! NO RESE-..." Resetti blinked. "I always keep thinking I'm in the Smash Mansion..." He muttered.

"Can you help us dig out my friends in the snow?" Sabrina asked.

"In the blasted cold? No way, sister. Not in a million years."

"Fine...then I guess I'll have to...reset a game." She smirked evilly.

An anime tic mark appeared on Resetti's head. "Don't. You. Dare."

"Oh I will." She said as she had Heart of Gensokyo out and aimed it at the sky. "I can go over to my house and reset a game...in fact, I think I'll reset all of my games."

Resetti growled. "ALRIGHT FINE! I'LL DO IT SO I WON'T HAVE TO BEAT YOU UP LATER!" He yelled as he quickly dug them all out as Sakuya sweatdropped.

"You sure like to push his buttons." She said.

"It's fun to mess with him." Sabrina giggled.

"Sometimes, I'm glad there's no video games in Gensokyo..." Nitori said.

Sabrina giggled again. "What, you're afraid you'll get stabbed by a pick axe?" She teased.

"No...i'm just afraid I'll have to deal with his constant bickering." Nitori replied. "Don't reset this, don't reset that! Geez, I'd rather listen to Yamaxanadu's lectures than deal with a mole with anger issues."

"Couldn't agree more." Sabrina said as Resetti was done.

"There, you happy now?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Good...now don't reset games or otherwise, I'll be sticking this axe where the sun don't shine..."

"You do know she's pregnant right?" Sakuya asked.

"I don't care if the woman is pregnant! I'll pickaxe the baby too if it starts resetting games...accident or not!" Resetti said as he disappeared.

"I won't let him get near my baby. He'll have to answer to my foot." Sabrina said as they got up.

 **Snowball Park**

"Way to cause the avalanche, Natsu." Xarina glared at him while helping up Demyx.

"I only meant to help them, not cause an avalanche." Natsu said.

"Has anyone seen my sombrero?" Sombrero Guy asked.

"Here it is!" Accordion Guy tossed it to him.

"Thank you." He put it on as they noticed Birdo getting up while a couple of Snow Spikes were still struggling to get out of the snow.

"I was just HAPPILY singing up on the mountain and you had to go and ruin it!" Birdo exclaimed as she stormed off in anger. "Worst vacation ever..."

"Okaaaay?" Aria looked at her. "That was random." She said as they spotted the others coming into the cave with a Comet Piece.

"What happened in here?" Xion asked.

"Natsu." Everyone said.

"I figured." Xion chuckled as they took the other Comet Piece.

"We can now head over to Ice Flow." FLUDD said. "White-out Valley has been unsealed by the other Comet Piece." He explained.

"Let's head over to Ice Flow." Mario said as they nodded and took off.

 _World 4-2: Slip, Slide, Skate!_

As soon as they entered the area, they spotted several Cooligans sliding on the ice. "What in the world?" Sora wondered.

"The Comet Piece is right through this ice." Sabrina explained. "Then we go into a cave, do another ice skating session, and then we get to the Comet Piece."

"Ice skating?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, we got that in the bag!" Mario said as he took out a lot of Ice Flowers. "Which is why I stocked up on Ice Flowers while Nitori took forever with the robot."

"Hey! I heard that!" Nitori exclaimed.

Mario chuckled. "Here you go, one for each of you." He said as they absorbed the Ice Flowers. For the Keyblade wielders, it was just icy blue hair and blue clothing.

"Hold on, I'm going into third person here." Sabrina said as she did just that and looked at herself. "Seriously? I was kinda expecting icy skin too...or at least make it look a little frosty."

"I feel like I'm in my Wisdom form..." Sora said.

For Natsu, his hair was covered in ice, his eyes went blue, his clothing was a light blue color, his scarf remained unchanged...and when his fist burst into flame, the fire was blue. "Whoa..." Natsu said. "That's cool."

"No pun intended?" Marisa asked as her hair was a little shorter, and her dress was completely Christmas-like. Her hakkero, broom and her spell cards remained unchanged, though her broom had a few Christmas lights on it. For Sakuya, her maiden attire was unchanged, but her hair was ice and her knives were replaced by icicles while her shoes turned into ice skates. For the Shy Guys, they went from red to blue.

As for Demyx, his Sitar changed into a complete Christmas tree, complete with a star and ornaments. He also had a Santa hat on him for some reason. His Hawaiian shirt went from flowers to snowflakes. "Uh..." He took off the hat. "Where did THIS come from?"

"Mario logic?" Xarina shrugged.

"That's the best logic I could think of." Terra said.

"Alright, let's start ice skating!" Mario said as they started ice skating while taking out any Cooligan in the way.

"Heh, I now know how it feels like to be Gray." Natsu said as Marisa noticed Sakuya expertly ice skating.

"Since when did you ice skate?" Marisa asked.

"I'm an expert on ice skating, and I've taught the residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion to ice skate, even Patchouli." She said.

"Even though she has asthma?" Marisa asked.

"Pretty much." Sakuya said as she jumped up and did a spin while throwing icicles at several Cooligans and then landed perfectly, while the others were struggling to keep up.

"Ow..." Xarina fell. "This is a LOT more complicated than it looks!"

Demyx took her hand. "Come on." He grinned as he helped her over to the cave as Xion and Vanitas were having the same problem.

"Have you ice skated before?" Xion asked.

"No...who had time for that when you were doing Xehanort's evil bidding?"

"Good point...as for me, I've never done it either." She said as they managed to make their way to the cave as they soon made their way up after taking out a couple of Ice Bros until they got to the other segment of ice skating where they did the same thing.

"Take this!" Sakuya yelled, stopping time and placing icicles everywhere before resuming it and taking out a bunch of Cooligans.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, but when he punched a Cooligan, it immediately froze and was turned into an ice cube before sliding away. "...Uh..."

"I think you're an Ice Dragon slayer now." Sabrina said.

"Yeah right!" Natsu said, and spotted a lot of Cooligans. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, but when the blue fire hit them, they instantly froze. "They should've burned up!"

"Should we tell him?" Sora asked.

"Nah." Marisa shook her head as they then got to the top of the mountain and then they got the Comet Piece. "Alright, now just hold still." She said and fired danmaku at everyone, taking away their power-up.

"Oh thanks...I can burn things again!" He said as he then punched Marisa to turn her back to normal.

"Aww...I wanted to kick butt in this outfit." Marisa sighed. "Where to next?"

"The Enigmansion." FLUDD said as they took off.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Dark Hallways (Luigi's Mansion)**

"Lady Yuyuko...who are we here in this creepy mansion anyway?" Youmu asked.

"I really don't know." Yuyuko shrugged. "I think it's because Yukari wanted us here."

"I was bored, so I wanted to do some sight-seeing." Yukari explained. "And bring you guys with me." She grinned.

"C-can we leave? This is creeping me out." Youmu said.

"Well we can if you want to." Yuyuko said as she stopped walking. "That smell..." She turned around and ran off.

"Yuyuko?" Yukari asked as she went after them, leaving Youmu all alone since she kept walking.

"Why did you guys stop talking?" Youmu asked as she turned around, as her eyes widened. "L-Lady Yuyuko? Y-Yukari? Where are you?" She asked.

She felt something poke her shoulder as she turned around, but then saw nothing. Just your imagination... She thought as she kept walking around and trying to find Yuyuko and Yukari. "Okay, this is not funny guys. You're really scaring me here!"

She felt another poke as she turned around, but nothing. "G-guys?" Her voice was getting higher as tears were forming in her eyes. "Th-this isn't funny! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She yelled as she kept wandering until she felt something on her shoulder. "Lady Yuyuko...please tell me that's you..." She said as she looked at the hand...but it appeared golden. "What the...?"

When she turned around, a Gold Ghost was in front of her and then shrieked at her, as she then screamed in response and fainted right on the spot while the ghost laughed and then disappeared.

* * *

 **Alas...Youmu has been frightened by ghosts once again!**


	15. A Truly Haunted Mansion

_World 4-3: Ghostly!_

 **Waltz of the Boos (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Well...now that's a mansion." Marisa said, looking at the mansion before them as they spotted a Toad sitting on the front porch, shivering.

"What's he doing sitting out in the cold?" Mario wondered as they walked over to the Toad.

"O-oh..." The Toad looked at them. "H-hello there, masters Mario and Luigi." He said and then looked at Sabrina. "And you must be the savior of our world from the Heartless." He said.

"Uh...ahem...i'm here too ya know!" Sora said.

"Oh, sorry...I didn't see you there." The Toad apologized and looked at the others. "You must be Sora and Sabrina's friends."

"That's right." Natsu nodded. "What are you sitting there anyway?"

"I'm the owner of this mansion...however things have been quite...spooky as of late. As such, there have been creepy noises in the basement, several Boos and other ghosts in the hallways, and there's also deep creepy laughter." He said. "As if that wasn't bad, there was a female scream that put me over the edge...that's why I'm out here...to be away from those noises."

Luigi went pale. "I think we'll come back another time." He said as he turned around, but Xarina took his arm.

"Not so fast there, buddy." She said.

"Aw man..." He sighed.

"We'll go take care of the problem." Mario said.

"Thank you." He said as they all went in...Except for Natsu and Sabrina.

"You know...let's warm you up." Natsu said as his hand ignited and lit it up on some firewood, starting a fire. "There we go."

"Nice one." Sabrina said as she high fived Natsu.

"Once again, I thank you." He said as they both started to walk over to the door. "I just hope you can take care of the robotic creatures." He muttered under his breath as he moved closer to the fire to get warm.

 **Dark Hallways (Luigi's Mansion)**

"Does it have to be dark?" Luigi asked. "Man...where's my flashlight?"

"We'll just get through this easily." Sabrina said. "Take out the ghosts, figure out what's going on in the basement, find the source of the creepy laughter, and then find the girl that screamed."

"Right." Mario said. "I think we should split up to cover more ground." He suggested. "I'll go with Luigi, Sora, Riku, Marisa, Xion, Vanitas, Cloud and the Shy Guys" He pointed to Sabrina. "Sabrina will go with Vanitas, Aria, Xarina, Terra, Sakuya, Natsu and Demyx."

"Sounds fair." Sabrina nodded.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said as they took off in different directions.

For Mario's team, they walked around while on guard for any ghosts, and then suddenly, something was pounding on a wall. "Hmm?" Xion turned her head. "I think something is trying to break through."

"I think I know..." Mario said as the wall broke and out came a few Broozers, Boo Guys and some Boos. "Yep, I knew it."

 **Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Mama mia...does it have to be the face punching ghosts?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Quit acting like such a baby and put your big boy pants on." Vanitas said, summoning his Keyblade and slashed the Broozers with Xion while Mario and Luigi jumped on the Boo Guys.

"Take this!" Marisa whacked a Boo with her broom, as it smacked right into a Broozer as Sora jumped and slashed the Boo as both Xion and Vanitas both used Zantetsuken to take care of the last Broozer as Riku easily took out a couple of Boos.

 **Dark Hallways**

"That takes care of that." Mario said.

"It seems weird attacking our fellow Shy Guys." Sombrero Guy said. "I mean, they're dead and all...but..."

"Oh well, what are you gonna do?" Maracca Guy asked as they kept on walking.

With the others, they spotted a girl lying on the ground, conscious, but in a fetal position and tears running down her cheeks. "J-Just go away! I want to go back home! I miss Hakugyokurou already!"

"Youmu?" Sabrina asked.

Youmu opened her eyes as she looked at the group. "S-Sabrina?" She asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What happened?" Natsu asked as they were immediately by her side.

"I-I got separated from Lady Yuyuko and...Yukari..." She said and explained how they got there. "It was just for some sight-seeing but...she wanted to come here for...some reason." She said, as she was slowly calming down.

"So Yuyuko and Yukari are here too?" Aria asked.

"Yeah." Youmu nodded as she got up. "I tried to find them but...a ghost scared the heck out of me."

"I'm sort of not surprised." Sakuya said. "So...let's go find Yuyuko and Yukari."

"Right." Youmu nodded.

 _Meanwhile...with Yuyuko and Yukari..._

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh sweet heavenly goodness!" Yuyuko drooled over the cake in front of her. "I can't resist trying a bite!"

"I can't believe you smelled this cake all the way from the hallway to the kitchen." Yukari said.

"When I smell food, I go for it." Yuyuko said. "Now...where is a knife for this delectable dessert?" She looked through the cupboards. "Yukari, help me look!"

"Alright." Yukari said. _Silly girl..._ She thought as she helped Yuyuko find a knife. "Here it is!"

"Yay!" Yuyuko giggled as she took it from Yukari as she cut a piece and put it on a plate for Yukari. "Here you go!" She said as she then put the knife down.

"What are you...?"

"You think I'm just going to take a little piece?" She playfully winked at her and then put her finger in the frosting and then licked it. "Oh, it's even tastier!" She said as Yukari couldn't but giggle at Yuyuko.

Suddenly, Yukari turned her head. "Who's there?" She asked as Yuyuko kept licking the frosting. "Yuyuko, stop licking the frosting, we got company."

"What is it?" Yuyuko asked as she looked to see something.

 **Dark Hallways**

Back with the first group...Luigi suddenly screamed. "WH-WH-WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?!" He yelled.

"I'm sure those are just really ugly mannequins." Vanitas said. "Dressed like a bear, a chicken and a rabbit." He said.

"Subjects confirmed to be Toy Freddy, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie." FLUDD said.

"Wait...didn't Sabrina take care of those last year?" Marisa asked.

"According to my data, she took care of the originals and the withered versions, including the Puppet, Balloon Boy and Mangle." FLUDD said.

"But not these guys? I wonder where they were?" Marisa wondered.

"Probably not in the pizzeria." Xion said.

"Let's just close the door and pretend we never even saw them." Luigi said as they did just that and started walking, but then the door opened as they turned to see the three Toy animatronics smirking at them. "Of course, it's NEVER easy." He muttered.

"Shall we stuff these humans in suits?" Toy Freddy asked.

"Oh yes." Toy Bonnie smirked.

"Stuff us in a suit? I-I'm deathly allergic to that kind of stuff!" Luigi said, causing Vanitas to facepalm.

"Man up." Vanitas said as they got in battle positions.

 **Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Toy Chica had a cupcake in her hand and threw it over to Marisa, but she quickly turned her broom into a baseball bat and swung it back, as it hit Toy Chica in the face as she then ran over and kicked her to the ground. "You're just a freak of nature, that's what you are!" Marisa told her.

Xion and Vanitas went over and dealt with Toy Bonnie, but he jumped up and landed right on Xion. "OOOF!" She yelled.

"How do you like that?!" Toy Bonnie asked, only to get hit to a wall by Vanitas.

"You have to go through me in order to take her out." He growled as Xion used Curaga on herself as she used Triple Firaga on the animatronic.

Toy Freddy smirked and roared directly at Sora. "Gah! You're so loud, it's hurting my ears!" He yelled as Toy Freedy then ran over and punched him, but Riku slashed Toy Freddy away and then used Aerial Slam where Mario and Luigi both ran over and hammered Toy Freddy, but he got up and kicked the Mario Bros away from doing such a thing.

"I will enjoy seeing you stuffed in a suit. You know why?" Toy Chica asked as she had slapped Marisa hard enough to a wall.

"Why's that?"

"Because you are wearing an ugly dress and trust me... it looks really bad on a human."

Marisa's eye twitched. "Well, at least I don't look like an ugly woman stuffed in a chicken suit."

Toy Chica's eyes widened and then growled. "You're going to pay for that!" She exclaimed and dived towards Marisa, but she jumped to the side as she faceplanted to the wall as she was then hit with Lovestorm Typhoon.

Toy Bonnie had his electric guitar out and swung it, but Xion blocked it while Vanitas appeared behind Toy Bonnie. "Show me anguish!" He exclaimed, firing a dark laser that sent him over to a wall where Xion jumped back and used Ragnarock.

Mario jumped up and punched Toy Freddy in the face, but he caught his fist. "Nice try, human." He smirked, only for Riku to use Dark Firaga while he was distracted, knocking him back as Mario backflipped while Luigi hammered Toy Freddy on his foot as Sora used Zantetsuken right through him.

Toy Chica was short circuiting, looking at Marisa. "I can't believe it...a mere human...beating me...?"

"I'm not an ordinary human...i'm a magician." Marisa said, aiming the hakkero at her. "See ya!" She said and used Master Spark, causing a huge explosion coming from Toy Chica as Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy looked on in shock.

"Chica!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed as he was then stopped by Xion. "What?!"

"All yours." Xion said.

"Suffer!" Vanitas said, as spikes impaled Toy Bonnie as he exploded as well. "Heh, good riddance." He sand and then high fived Xion.

"Bonnie and Chica were no match for you?!" Toy Freddy asked. "Just what kind of humans are you?!" He asked after being shot at by Sora's Keyblade Guns.

"Humans that can kick some major butt!" Sora said as Riku used Dark Aura and then Cloud ran forward and used Omnislash to finish him off.

"It's also because of the Keyblades and the Shy Guys that boosted our strength." Cloud added as Toy Freddy fell and broke apart.

"Well, that too." Sora chuckled.

 _With the other group..._

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

They had entered the kitchen where they saw an unconscious Yuyuko and Yukari, as the whole kitchen was a mess. There was a humongous struggle here. "Lady Yuyuko! Yukari!" Youmu exclaimed as they went over to them.

"Y-Youmu...?" Yuyuko looked at her and the others. "G-get o-out of here...while you...s-still can..."

"What happened? Why is this whole kitchen a huge mess?" Youmu asked.

"H-him..." Yuyuko pointed as they turned and saw a very familiar golden rabbit animatronic standing right there.

"SPRINGTRAP?!" Sabrina yelled.

"You did this...?" Youmu asked as Springtrap simply nodded, causing Youmu to growl as she walked forward. "You can call me a coward...you can pick on me all you want...you can scare me so much that I nearly cry...but when you hurt Lady Yuyuko and Yukari..." She unsheathed her swords. "That's where you cross the line!"

Sabrina cycled through the Keyblades until she picked out Fazbear's Fright. "You guys get Yuyuko and Yukari somewhere safe. We'll deal with this freak."

"You sure?" Natsu asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "Now go."

"Right." Aria nodded as they took off with Yuyuko and Yukari and out of the kitchen.

"I think you need to summon her." Youmu said. "She helped us take out those animatronics about a year ago." She said as Sabrina nodded.

"Way ahead of you." Sabrina said as she then went to her summons and clicked on Minene, as she appeared near them.

"Another animatronic?" Minene asked. "I thought we took care of them a year ago."

"This one probably escaped." Sabrina said. "But this one hurt Yuyuko and Yukari."

"I see." Minene nodded and cocked her gun. "Let's do this." She said as Springtrap did a 'come at me!' taunt.

 **The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Springtrap ran over and kicked Youmu, but she jumped back and attacked, but he rolled out of the way and roundhouse kicked Youmu away as he then dodged Minene's bullets and jumped up and tried to land on her, but she jumped back. "This one's lively." Minene said.

"No kidding." Sabrina said as she used Strike Raid, but Springtrap caught it and threw it to the ground as it then returned to her as she used Triple Firaga, but Springtrap jumped to the side as he ran and punched her to the ground.

Youmu ran over to Springtrap and slashed him several times. "Human Oni: Slash of the Eternal Future!" She said, but Springtrap grabbed her katanas and removed them from Youmu. "Hey!"

Springtrap smirked, doing a couple of flashy moves with her swords and then proceeded to attack Youmu, but she flew up to avoid it. I guess I have no choice. She thought as she fired simple danmaku at him while Sabrina ran over and slashed him, but he blocked and kicked her down as he then raised the swords up to impale her.

Yeesh! This is intense in first person! Sabrina thought, as she glanced over to see Nitori at the edge of her seat.

"BLOCK IT! COUNTER! DO SOMETHING!" Nitori yelled with extreme worry. "THAT'S MY ROBOT THAT HE'S ABOUT TO KILL!"

"I'm trying! Don't rush me!" Sabrina told her as she blocked the attack as they were both struggling, as she then saw the 'I'm gonna kill you' look in Springtrap's eyes. Even when he's dead, Purple Guy is still creepy. She thought.

"HIYAAAH!" Minene yelled, kicking Springtrap from the side as it caused him to drop the swords as he slid a few feet. "Get your swords!" She said while helping up Sabrina.

"You don't even NEED to tell me about it!" Youmu said as she took them as the girls looked at Springtrap who was glaring at the three.

"Shall we take him out in style?" Sabrina as the girls nodded.

"Way ahead of you." Minene said as Sabrina immediately went into Final Form, as her shirt was glowing white with lightning bolts, her shorts turned into a mini-dress and her flip-flops were now high heels with Heart of Gensokyo and Wish of the Cosmos summoned. Her Fairy Tail mark was glowing brightly as well. She was also slightly floating a little.

Nitori whistled. "Nice!"

"Thanks." Sabrina grinned. "Now, let's do this!" She said as they nodded and went after Springtrap as he went after them, but then Sabrina jumped up and used Thundaga as she then landed and used Star Bit Barrage, as it then paralyzed him right on the spot as she then slashed him up in the air. "Minene!"

Minene flew up and smirked at Springtrap. "Here you go, Youmu!" She said and scissor kicked him right over to her as she stood perfectly still until she opened her eyes and slashed through him.

"All yours, Sabrina!" She said as the two of them jumped back as Sabrina aimed her hand at him.

"Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!" She smirked as Springtrap tried to run at her, but Minene fired her gun at both of his knees, making them useless as he could look on in horror. "FAIRY GLITTER!" She yelled.

Springtrap did not yell in pain after being hit by the Fairy Glitter, but he did explode however. "And that's that." Sabrina said as she turned back to normal and Youmu sheathed her katanas.

 **Dark Hallways**

"So, what do we call that epic combination?" Youmu asked.

"Um..." Sabrina scratched her head. "Fairy...something or other..." She looked at Minene.

"Fairy Death Combo? I dunno." Minene shrugged.

"Nitori? How about you?" Sabrina asked.

"Don't drag me into this!" Nitori told her.

"Well how about-" Luigi's scream interrupted Youmu. "What's he screaming about this time?" She wondered as the trio ran off to see everyone as a statue while only Luigi is the only one still shaking and there was also King Boo in front of him.

 **Villains of a Sort**

"Figures that you'd dodge." King Boo said as he spotted the trio. "Well well well...what do we have here? The savior of our world... pfft, I'd turn you in a statue too."

"Wait, how did King Boo do this?" Sabrina asked.

"It's b-because of the c-crown!" Luigi pointed. "He shot me with it, I dodged, and...everyone else is just a statue! IT'S FREAKING ME OUT! But freaks me out MORE is how the heck is King Boo back when I captured him AGAIN?!"

"Kamek got me out of E. Gadd's ghost machine...thing...again and I got my crown back so I came by to slow you guys down...forever!"

"Let me guess... he sent over Springtrap to take care of us as well?" Sabrina asked.

"And the Toy variants!" King Boo said.

"There's toy versions of the animatronics we took out a year ago?" Minene asked. "What's next, nightmare versions?"

"Yep." Sabrina said.

"There's nightmare versions too?! Dang it, I was hoping there wouldn't be." She muttered.

King Boo chuckled. "Now...if you'll hold still, I can take care of all of you." He smirked as Youmu walked forward and got near Luigi. "Oh? Aren't you the girl that's afraid of ghosts?"

"I am." Youmu nodded. "But seeing Lady Yuyuko and Yukari petrified...really pisses me off." She said and looked at Sabrina and Minene. "Leave this guy to us."

"Alright." Minene said and then waved. "If you don't need me anymore, I'm outta here."

"See ya." Sabrina waved as Minene disappeared, and when she turned to King Boo...a laser hit her and was slowly petrified. "Oh you gotta be kidding me! I didn't even see that!"

 **Laughter and Merriment**

"HEY!" Nitori yelled. "I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THAT ROBOT AND YOU JUST GO AHEAD AND PETRIFY IT?!" She screamed. "THAT'S IT! LET ME AT HIM!" He yelled as she tried to run, but Sabrina held on to her. "LET ME GO! I NEED TO GO KILL A GHOST!"

"Take it easy!" Sabrina said. "Youmu and Luigi will handle it! I'm not sure HOW considering Luigi doesn't have his Poltergust at the moment, but they'll figure out a way!"

Nitori growled under her breath. "Fine." She said and sat down on the couch while Sabrina took off the headset and put the controller down. "What...taking a break?"

"Considering my character is petrified at the moment...yeah." She said. "I mean, just watching Youmu and Luigi would be epic, but kinda boring."

"Ah." She nodded as Sabrina walked over to the kitchen and picked up a phone. "What are you doing?"

"Ordering a pizza." She said. "I've been craving that by the time we got in the mansion. Hello? Yeah, I'd like to order two pizzas."

"Oh! See if they can put any cucumbers on the pizza!" Nitori said as Sabrina raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

 **Mystic Oriental Dream ~ Ancient Temple (Touhou 9: Phantasmagoria of Flower View)**

"You ready, Luigi?" Youmu asked, having her swords out.

"Uh...I guess." Luigi said, absorbing a Fire Flower.

"No human can ever take me out without a precious vacuum!" King Boo smirked as he fired lasers from his crown, but they dodged.

"We don't need a vacuum to take you out!" Youmu said as she ran over and slashed him several times and then jumped back and then fired danmaku at him.

"Not good enough!" King Boo exclaimed as he fired a lightning bolt, but she dodged as Luigi jumped up and threw fireballs at the ghost. "Pfft, that the best you got?" He asked.

"Sword Skill: Cherry Blossom Slashing!" Youmu exclaimed, slashing through King Boo while tons of cherry blossom leaves fell which blinded King Boo for a couple seconds, long enough for Luigi to jump up and throw fireballs at him.

"Argh...impressive..." King Boo growled as he fired more lightning bolts and lasers from the crown, but they dodged as they kept attacking King Boo until he tackled Youmu to the ground. "Let's see if you dodge this while you're on the ground!" He smirked and fired the laser, but Luigi got in the way and took the hit.

"Luigi!" Youmu exclaimed in horror.

"G-go...and take him out!" Luigi said as he was slowly petrifying. "I'm counting on you...!" He said before being petrified as well.

"Ha! It's just you left." He smirked as Youmu got up and glared at him, as she put one katana back. "What's the matter? Can't handle two of 'em at once?" He taunted.

"No..." She said. "I remember Sabrina telling me something after her wedding." She said. "I asked her why she's never afraid of anything...she replied it's the power of her friends and family that keeps her strong, they are her light. I realize that my friends...including my mistress...they helped me who I am today...just like Sabrina."

"Ha! That's just nonsense!"

"Laugh all you want...it's the truth." Youmu said as her sword glowed bright. _Lady Yuyuko...Yukari...everyone else...lend me your strength._ She thought and glared at King Boo. "This ends now." She said.

"You'll be petrified with them!" He said as he fired a laser at her, but she slashed right through it, severing it as it hit the walls instead. "WH-WHAT?!" He looked on in shock as Youmu ran over to her and jumped up. "No human could possibly do that...unless...you're not even human!" He exclaimed as Youmu slashed right through him as he shrieked in a lot of pain.

Youmu landed and sheathed the sword, as she turned around and looked at King Boo as he was slowly fading away. "J-Just what are you...?" He asked.

"Half-human." She smirked. "And half-phantom." She said

King Boo growled. "J-just you wait...when I return, I'll come back to haunt your dreams!" He exclaimed before fading away.

"I'll look forward to that." Youmu said.

 **Dark Hallways**

Suddenly, the ones that were petrified turned back to normal. "Ugh...why do I feel so violated?" Demyx asked.

"I don't know..." Aria shook it off.

"How'd you do it?" Luigi asked Youmu.

"Light." She replied as she saw Yuyuko and Yukari back to normal as she then hugged the two as they both returned the hug.

"Uh..." Sora looked at Sabrina. "Sis? You still there?" He waved his hand in front of her. "Hello?"

Sabrina took the headset. "Gonna be a second bro, I just ordered two boxes of pizza." She said as Nitori took it.

"Can you believe there's no cucumbers for toppings on a pizza?" Nitori asked.

"That's probably because it's not a thing." Mario chuckled.

"Well it should be!" Nitori exclaimed.

 _One pizza break later..._

"Thank you!" The Toad exclaimed in happiness. "I can finally rest easy!"

"No problem." Natsu grinned.

"Now um...do you want to stay here for the night?" He offered. "It is getting late after all. There's tons of rooms available."

"Eh, sure...i'm feeling kind of exhausted anyway. It's been a long day." Riku said.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll feel more energized if we all get some sleep." Marisa said as they all nodded.

"Let me show you the rooms." Toad said.

 _Later..._

 **More Gun (Team Fortress 2)**

Riku hopped onto his bed and looked at Sabrina already asleep on the bed. "Heh, night." He said.

"Night." Sabrina said as she put the controller down. "So uh...is it an automatic thing to power down?"

"Ah, I forgot to tell you. Press the start button." Nitori said as she did just that, as she saw something on the screen, asking her if she wants to turn off the game.

"Um...I didn't save." Sabrina told her.

"Oh don't worry...it saves automatically, considering it's just a robot." She said as Sabrina nodded.

"Alright good...i'm kind of a saving freak." She said as the PS4 powered down after that as she put the controller down and the headset next to it. "Well, I'm crashing." She said and passed out on the couch.

"Night!" Nitori said as she walked over to Mario's room. "Ugh! It smells like pasta in here!" She said and opened a window. "Remind me to get an air refreshener the next time I come in here." She muttered as she hopped on the bed and fell right asleep.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Dark Hallways**

Yuyuko had snuck into the kitchen and giggled. "Nothing like a midnight snack before I go to bed!" She said as she walked over to the cake that was surprisingly unharmed during the fight with Springtrap. "Come to mama!"

Suddenly, something poked her on the shoulder as she turned her head, but saw nothing. "Huh...I must be imagining things." She said, only to see the cake in her hands gone. "What the?!"

"Looking for this?" A voice asked as she saw Youmu holding it. "I believe this one is for me for saving you both times." She said as she walked away.

"Can I have a tiny slice?" Yuyuko asked.

"Nope." Youmu grinned.

"Youmu! Why do you have to be so mean?!" She cutely asked as she followed Youmu to her room. "Youmu! I'm starving!" She said cutely while Yukari was a floor above them and eating a piece of the cake.

"She'll live." Yukari chuckled.  
====================================================================================================

 **Poor Yuyuko.**


	16. A Bad Day for Natsu

_The next day..._

 **Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Nitori woke up and stretched. "Man, that felt great." She said as she walked out only to see the bathroom door closed...and poor Sabrina with the morning sickness. _Oh dear..._ She thought. "Hey Sabrina, you feeling alright?"

"Eight more months with this little guy inside of me? Can't it be like three months or two?" Sabrina asked. "I don't think I'm gonna make it..."

"Oh relax; it's only the first month. Besides, the mood swings hasn't kicked in yet."

"That's the part I'm afraid of..." Sabrina muttered.

"I'll go turn on the console for you."

"Can you take the controls for a bit? I might be in here for a while..." She said and her stomach growled again. "Oh no..."

Nitori looked at the door sympathetically before walking over to the living room. _Either it's morning sickness or it was too much pizza._ She thought. _I've never seen anyone stuff their whole face like that. I know she's pregnant, but come on!_ She sat down and turned on the console before picking up the controller and putting on the headset.

 **Dark Hallways (Luigi's Mansion)**

The Sabrina robot came to life as it sat up and looked around as she then got up and started walking. "I'm sure the others are awake." Nitori said as she walked over to see everyone else just chatting in the front door before they saw Sabrina.

"Well there's the sleepy head." Riku said.

"Yep." Sabrina nodded.

"Wait..." Marisa looked at her. "That voice sounded different. Nitori?"

"Yep!" Nitori said. "Sabrina's a little...sick at the moment."

"Morning sickness?" Mario asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Man, I just want to give her a huge hug." Yuyuko said. "I might do that when we get back to Toad Town."

"Alright, I'll see all of you later." The Toad said as they nodded.

"So, where are we headed next?" Xion asked.

"Shaved-Ice Cave." FLUDD relied.

"Let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed as they took off.

 _World 4-4: Nothing Too Special, Just a Shop_

 **Ice Mountain (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Is this it?" Sora asked. "Just a shop?"

"Well, we might as well stock up." Xarina said as they walked over to a Toad wearing a heavy coat.

"I'm wearing a heavy coat and I'm STILL freezing! I think I need to add another layer..." Toad muttered as they looked around.

"Hello, what's this?" Xion wondered as she picked up a Keyblade. "Hey uh, FLUDD? Can you analyze this?" She asked.

"Scanning complete." FLUDD said. "It is called the Scary Surprise. The Keychain is King Boo's Crown, the handle is an open mouth of a Boo while the blade is a Boo's tongue and the teeth are the Boo's teeth."

"Okay, I get the scary part, but...what's the surprise part?" Xion asked.

"Not only does it boost strength and defensive magic, it has a special ability where you can go invisible and able to walk through walls and scare people." FLUDD explained.

"Really?" Xion glanced at Luigi with a playful smirk.

"Don't get any funny ideas!" Luigi glared at her.

"I wish I was a Keyblade Wielder, I'd be doing that to scare Youmu all the time." Yuyuko pouted.

"Should I be thankful?" Youmu looked at her worriedly.

"Any physical attack will also go through you...but energy based attacks will still hurt you." FLUDD continued. "Also, it may have a slight chance of entering Anti form."

"Ah..." Xion nodded. "Eh, I'm sure I'll be fine." She put it away.

"Anti-form? What the heck is that?" Yuyuko asked.

"Well, I haven't been in that form yet...but I have seen Sabrina in it once." Sora said. "Though, it was mostly due to intense rage."

"I don't blame her." Xarina muttered.

"Neither do I." Aria nodded as Sora explained Anti-Form to Yuyuko.

Yuyuko sweatdropped. "So basically, I'll be...not myself? I'll be unintentionally trying to hurt people uncontrollably?"

"You try to eat Mystia all the time!" Yukari said. "There's nothing unintentional about that!"

"Well excuse me for having a guilty pleasure for night sparrows!" Yuyuko said.

Youmu sweatdropped. "Okay, let's just calm down..." She said.

 _I'm glad I'm not Mystia._ Nitori thought as she saw Sabrina walking out and looking mighty pale. "I think you need a drink...you look terrible."

"Don't remind me." She muttered as she walked over to the fridge and took out a water bottle as she started drinking it, and then another bottle.

Riku noticed a key near the Toad. "Hey uh, what's this key for?"

"Oh that? That's for the Ski Lift at Whiteout Valley... no one's used it for years however."

"That's where the next Comet Piece is at." FLUDD said after restocking on supplies.

"Know yourselves out." The Toad said. "Use it all you want."

"Thanks." RIku took it. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Sora nodded as they took off straight for Whiteout Valley.

 _World 4-5: Natsu's Worst Nightmare_

 **Snowball Park (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Wow...that's a long ski lift." Marisa said. "Heh, this is gonna be interesting."

"I wonder if I can just hike my way up?" Natsu wondered.

"Not an option." Marisa said.

"Oh dear..." Natsu thought. Wendy...I could use that Troia right about now... He thought. Oh wait...you're not with us. He sighed as Riku went in and turned it on, as the Ski lift roared to life and started moving.

"Everyone on!" Riku said as he and Sabrina went on one as they all got on it, as Natsu was all by himself.

Oh, this is gonna be the death of me... He thought as he immediately started getting sick. Yep, I knew it...

"Looks pretty cool in first person." Nitori said. "Now...what about third?" She wondered as she did just that and whistled. "Nice!" She looked around and saw everyone else behind them. "Hiya!" She waved and then moved the camera down to the abyss below.

Sabrina saw that and felt sick to her stomach. "Ugh...not again!" She said and ran back to the bathroom.

Nitori looked at her. Man, she just can't win today... She thought.

"How's she holding up?" Riku asked.

"Well, I just switched to third person to get a better look and suddenly, she felt nauseous." Nitori replied.

"Ah." Riku nodded. "I wonder if it has anything to do with how high we're up." He looked down. "It could've made her really dizzy...yet, she has no problem with the gravity-defying moves in the Super Mario Galaxy games..."

Nitori shrugged. "Oh well." She said as they noticed some Ice Bros going down attempting to throw ice balls at them, but wasn't very successful. "Learn how to aim, you idiots!"

"Ouch..." An Ice Bro said.

"Not our fault we can't throw very far..." The other Ice Bro sighed.

"Heh, suckers." Nitori said as she looked up. "Hey uh...what are those?" She asked, pointing to some Fuzzies coming down.

"I...really don't know." Riku turned his head to look at Mario a few seats down. "Hey Mario, what are those?" He asked.

Mario looked up and his eye twitched. "Fuzzies..." He growled. "It's like on every adventure I go on, there's always at least one stupid Fuzzy to get in the way."

Riku summoned Royal Light and then used Firaga on the Fuzzies to knock them down. "That'll take care of them."

"There's more coming!" Luigi told him.

"I'll take care of it." Riku said.

 _Later..._

"That's the last of 'em." Riku said as they saw the end getting closer. "Oh, we're almost there."

"Well that's nice." Nitori grinned as they got to the top as they all hopped off...well, except for one as they walked over to the Comet Piece.

"We have all the Comet Pieces, the crown is at Bowser's Snow For-...we seem to be missing someone." FLUDD said.

"Who are we missing?" Terra wondered.

"Uh, guys? Did Natsu get off?" Aria asked.

"Oh crap..." Marisa's eyes widened as they looked to see that the Dragon Slayer is going DOWN the mountain now. "Hang on, buddy! I'm coming after you!" She hopped on her broom and went after him.

Yukari made a gap and reached her hand in. "Let's see...ski lift, ski lift...Dragon Slayer...aha!" She said and then pulled him right into the gap.

"...Okay fine, let's have Yukari save the day." Marisa muttered as she turned around and flew back.

"Ugh...is it over?" Natsu asked.

"Yes." Yukari nodded as Natsu eventually got back on his feet.

"Alright...let's head off to..." He looked at FLUDD.

"Bowser's Snow Fort."

"Yeah, over there!" Natsu said.

"Uh, hang on guys...Sabrina's getting back on." Nitori said as she switched over to Sabrina, who had a lot of water bottles with her as she was already drinking one.

"You feeling alright?" Riku asked.

"Yeah...kinda." Sabrina muttered. "I think I'll switch over to third person for a little while." She said as they continued onward.

 _World 4-6: Stay Chilled!_

"Wow..." Marisa looked up. "I didn't know this guy had the time to build a snow fort." She said.

"Considering he's usually busy kidnapping the princess, I'm surprised as well." Mario said.

"What are those Shy Guys lining up for?" Sora asked, pointing to a lot of Shy Guys and Snifits.

"They're lining up for a minecart ride." Sabrina explained.

"Minecart? There's gotta be a better way..." Natsu said. "There's no way I'm riding in one of those death machines!"

Yukari made a gap. "We can just take a shortcut and not deal with it." She grinned.

"Music to my ears." Natsu said. "I think it's for Sabrina's sake too."

"Yeah, pretty much." Yukari nodded.

"Thank you." Sabrina smiled as they walked in the gap and walked out to the front of Bowser's Snow Fort.

"I am picking up a powerful enemy in this area." FLUDD said as there was suddenly a blizzard as something approached them.

"Wait...I recognize that figure..." Mario said as he took a good look at it as he took out his hammer. "Crystal King."

"Ah, how nice of you to remember me after all these years." He said, as he had the crown on his head. "I'm not the same Crystal King from before, Mario. I've gotten more powerful over the years."

"Yeah, you got more powerful with that stupid crown on your head." Marisa said.

"It is not nice to diss the crown in front of a king, young lady." Crystal King told her. "I think it's time for you to know your place." He said as they all got ready. "Prepare to be frozen!"

 **Freeze! (Paper Mario)**

Mario and Luigi both ran over to the Crystal King and hammered him, but he jumped back and fired ice bolts to send them back while Sakuya threw knives at the Crystal King, but he fired more Ice Bolts to destroy the knives. "How amusing." He said.

Youmu and Yuyuko flew over to the Crystal King as Youmu slashed the Crystal King several times while Yuyuko took out a spell card. "Flowery Soul: Butterfly Delusion!" Yuyuko exclaimed, but the Crystal King stood his ground and took the hits.

"Your simple pretty projectiles are laughable against me." Crystal King smirked as Sabrina and Riku ran over to him and slashed him several times before Sabrina jumped back and used Firaga. "Argh! You're not getting away with that!" He said and then unleashed a mist.

"Blast it! I can't see!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Where is he?" Vanitas asked.

"Uh...what do we do?" Accordion Guy asked.

"Keep playing! We're not going to be discouraged over some blinding mist!" Sombrero Guy said as they kept playing music to buff them up.

"Dance water dance!" Demyx exclaimed, sending over some water clones over to Crystal King, but he easily took them out, only for Cloud to slash him away.

"Ooof! I can tell you've gotten stronger over the years as well." Crystal King said. "However, I can still turn this fight around!" He said, summoning crystal bits.

"Just ignore them; he's just trying to distract us!" Sabrina said.

"Well, just to be on the safe side." Luigi said as the Bros absorbed two Fire Flowers and easily got rid of the Crystal Bits while Yukari and Marisa took out spell cards.

"Sinister Spirits: Double Black Death Butterfly!" Yukari shouted.

"Black Magic: Event Horizon!" Marisa called out.

Crystal King growled. "Troublesome fools!" He exclaimed and fired lots of Ice Bolts as they dodged, while Vanitas appeared behind him and slashed him over to Xion, who used Aerial Slam on him. "Fool!" He exclaimed and fired an Ice Bolt directly at Xion who was still in the air, as she screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"XION!" Xarina yelled as Sakuya caught Xion and looked at her, while Xarina and Demyx ran over to her.

"She's frozen, but she's still conscious." Sakuya said. "Hey! I need some fire over here!" She said as Natsu ran over to her and lit both of his hands up to try and warm up Xion.

"You shouldn't have done that..." Vantias growled and then used Zantetsuken to knock him away as he fired a dark laser at Crystal King before he could even have a chance to counter that as he appeared behind him again and slashed him over to Terra who slashed upward as he jumped up and slashed him down, then using Ragnarock on him.

"I wonder..." Marisa said. "Hey, do you guys have a spare Fire Flower? I want to try something." She said.

"Here you go." Mario tossed a Fire Flower over to Marisa as she absorbed it. Her hair turned fiery red, her hat had flames on it, and her clothing turned red and white.

"Now to use it on that guy." Marisa smirked as Crystal King was struck down by Sora and Sabrina as she aimed her hakkero at him. "Alright, here we go... MASTER SPARK!" She yelled and unleashed a fiery version of it as they quickly jumped out of the way as Crystal King's eyes widened as he was hit by it as he screamed in agonizing pain until his screaming died down, as they all looked to see that he melted and only the crown remained.

"Well, that happened." Youmu said, firing a danmaku bullet to get Marisa back to normal.

"Thanks...I guess." Marisa said as she walked over to the crown and picked it up.

"Let's head back to Toad Town." FLUDD said as they nodded and took off, while Sakuya had to carry a frozen Xion with them.  
===================================================================================================

 **I was gonna have Natsu deal the final blow to the Crystal King, but since I had him trying to warm up Xion, I thought "Why not have Marisa absorb a Fire Flower?"**


	17. Deep in the Jungle!

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"How you feeling?" Sora asked once they got back to Mario's house.

"Better than this morning." Sabrina replied.

"Good for you..." Xion muttered, shivering and had a blanket wrapped around her while her feet are in some hot water, then she sneezed. "Ugh...did he HAVE to do that while I was in the air?"

"Well, he was a bad guy." Natsu said, earning a look from Xion that read 'Thank you, captain obvious'. "What?"

Mario walked in with more supplies with Aria and Xarina. "We got a lot more items from Mushroom Mart." He said. "We would've been here sooner but..." He looked at Aria and Xarina. "These two wanted to go to Coconut Mall."

"It looked really interesting in Mario Kart Wii, what do you expect? I wanted to see it all!" Xarina said.

"Same here!" Aria giggled.

"Did you buy yourself a wedding ring?" Sora looked at Xarina.

"SORA!" Xarina yelled and slapped him upside the head. "Honestly now..."

"Couldn't help it..." Sora shrugged.

"Did I miss something in Leaflitter Forest?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, Xarina and Demyx kissed." Natsu said.

"I missed it?! Aww...darn pregnancy..." Sabrina muttered.

"You didn't tell ME about it?!" Aria exclaimed.

"Sorry." Xarina shrugged.

Demyx chuckled. "It's alright...everyone knows we had our first kiss."

"FIRST?!" Sabrina yelled. "I thought you might have kissed him once in the Organization!"

"Nope." She said.

"Dang...I wanted to see the moment." Sabrina sighed. "If only SOMEONE would've thought of the robot earlier." She said, glancing at Marisa.

"I didn't think we'd miss you THAT much..." Marisa shrugged when FLUDD suddenly perked up.

"The next crown is at Shy Guy Jungle. We have to take the same boat there." FLUDD said.

"Forget the boat." Yukari made a gap. "We can go through this!"

"That'll work." Natsu grinned.

"Alright, lets-a go!" Mario said as they all nodded.

"Stay here until you're feeling better, alright?" Vanitas asked Xion, a little concern in his voice.

"Alright." She nodded.

"Come on, Lady Yuyuko." Youmu said as she started dragging Yuyuko.

"No! I want to eat all of the good stuff in Mario's fridge!" Yuyuko said as she was pulled into the gap.

"Mama mia...I need to restock this now." Mario said, looking into the fridge.

"I can go restock it. What do you need?" Nitori asked as Mario made a list and gave it to her. "Let's see he-HOLY CRAP!" She yelled as they went into the gap. "Yuyuko's a freaking garbage gut!"

"In a good way?" Sabrina asked, as she put the headset on and looked around the Shy Guy forest.

"No! I have to go restock Mushroom Soda, pizza, pasta, mushrooms, water, chocolate shaped caramel Starmen, ice cream..." She sighed. "Be right back..." She said and walked out.

"Anything else on that list that sh-she ate?" Xion asked.

"I don't even want to know."

 _World 5-1: Humid Jungle_

 **Jungly Jungle (Paper Mario: Sticker Star)**

"Okay, is it humid or is it just me?" Marisa asked as they walked around.

"It's humid...probably because we're in a jungle area." Xarina said as they kept walking around as they noticed a couple of Spear Guys minding their own business until they spotted them.

"We got trouble!" Riku said.

"I got 'em!" Sabrina said, using Strike Raid on the Spear Guys and then used Thundaga on a Piranha Plant.

"Uh, that Piranha Plant wasn't doing anything." Luigi said.

"Would you rather get chomped on?" Sabrina asked.

"Uh...no..."

"Then you're welcome." She said as Youmu started hacking and slashing the tall grass as she was attacked by the Spear Guys, but she blocked them as she fired danmaku to get rid of them as she started slashing through the grass again which killed a few Piranha Plants as well.

"Well at least we know we're headed in the right direction...right?" Sakuya asked.

"Youmu is actually leading us where we are supposed to go." FLUDD said.

"Nice!" Yuyuko grinned as they kept on going while Youmu kept unintentionally killing any Spear Guy or Piranha Plant in the way.

Xion looked at the blood and grimaced, and then looked at Sabrina who was just completely unaffected. "How come you're not affected by this?" She asked.

"Dude, blood doesn't bother me at all." Sabrina said.

"Well good to know..." Xion said and then sneezed again. "Why does it have to be me?"

Youmu cut the last piece of grass until she saw something. "Hey guys? I think I found it." She said as they looked to see an ancient ruined temple with the Comet Piece in it.

"Sweet!" Natsu exclaimed as they walked over until Terra noticed something.

"Uh...guys?" Terra pointed to a couple of Spear Guys aiming their spears at them. "We got company."

"Leave this to me." Natsu said as he jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled, as it immediately knocked the Spear Guys away.

"That'll work." Sora said as he walked over and took the Comet Piece.

"The next Comet Piece is at Jungle Rapids." FLUDD said as they walked together until they got to a couple of rafts.

 _World 5-2: Not a Relaxing Ride_

"Nuh-uh! I'm not going on that dumb thing!" Natsu said. "Neither of them!"

"I'd go on one of them, but I'm not sure if this robot is water-proof." Sabrina pointed out.

"Well, I guess we'll go on the rafts then." Sora said as they got on it. "See ya!" He waved as they cut the ropes and off they went.

"I guess we'll catch up to them." Sabrina said as Natsu nodded as they took off on the mainland...however, unknown to them, the Koopa Bros were behind them.

"Alright boys! Let's go take 'em out!" Red smirked.

"How about if we take one of the rafts?" Yellow suggested, pointing to one.

"Great idea! We can sneak up after them!" Red grinned as they got on one. "ONWARD!" He ordered as Black undid the rope and off they went as Flash Man walked up a minute later.

"No rafts? I guess I'll walk." He shrugged as he walked, unaware that Sabrina and Natsu are in front of him.

 _Meanwhile..._

"What is with all the Spear Guys all of a sudden?" Luigi asked, dodging the spears as the best they could.

"Don't look at me, I have no clue!" Mario said as Sabrina and Natsu were taking care of the Spear Guys. "Thanks!"

"No problem!" Sabrina waved at them.

Riku noticed something. "Uh guys? There's a waterfall in front of us."

"Oh that's just FANTASTIC." Luigi said. "Well, I just hope the water isn't infested."

"It's infested with Fish Bones." FLUDD said.

"OH COME ON!" Luigi yelled as they fell over the waterfall with all of them screaming, but the Touhou girls flew up.

"Oh dear..." Yuyuko said.

"It's about to get worse." Youmu said, pointing to the Fish Bones following them.

"Maybe if I use Master Spark on them..." Marisa said.

"Don't. You might hit the others." Sakuya said as she threw knives at the Fish Bones, hitting them dead on as they flew down while Natsu and Sabrina climbed down the waterfall and kept on going.

"Hey Red? Is that a waterfall in front of us?" Green asked.

"Why yes it is..." Red replied as they looked at each other. "QUICK! WE GOTTA GET BACK TO THE LAND!"

"I don't see anything that can help us!" Yellow said.

"Wait! I see a vine!" Black exclaimed as he stood up. "Everyone, hold on to me!" He said as they did just that as he grabbed the vine...but it was a snake instead. "WHOA!" He yelled as he let go of it as the snake landed on the raft, hissing at them.

"Nice snake..." Red said. "We didn't mean to harm you." He said.

"Now what?" Yellow asked.

"We brave the waterfall." Red said as they went down. "THIS IS NOT HOW I WANTED TO GO OUT!" He yelled as they all screamed and there was a huge splash.

Flash Man looked down. "I hate to be those guys." He said and hopped down.

"Look, there's a dock over there!" Mario pointed after dealing with the Fish Bones as they then jumped off while the rafts sank while Yukari and Youmu helped Sabrina and Natsu over as Vanitas ran off...only to come back with a Toad and two knocked out Spear Guys.

"You know what? Forget travelling... I'm staying over at Toad Town for the sake of my health!" Toad said as Yukari made a gap for Toad Town as he ran right in it while Sabrina took the Comet Piece.

"The next Comet Piece is at Long Fall Falls." FLUDD said.

"BRAKE! BRAAAAAAAAKE!" A voice yelled as it got their attention to see the Koopa Bros on a raft.

"THERE ARE NO BRAKES ON THIS STUPID RAFT!" Yellow yelled.

"WELL MAKE ONE!" Red yelled.

"Guys! There's another waterfall approaching!" Green exclaimed.

"OH COME ON!" Red yelled again as they went over the waterfall.

"Were those the Koopa Bros?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, I hate to be those guys." Mario said.

Sakuya noticed something in the corner of her eye as she saw Flash Man peeking from behind a tree as her eyes widened, but he put a finger to his mouth as she nodded and turned around, pretending she never saw him.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Toad Town**

"Have a nice day!" A Toad cashier waved to the customer and turned around...only to see a lot of supplies in a cart. "What in the...?"

"Don't ask..." Nitori muttered.

"I wasn't planning on to." She said as she started scanning the items as Nitori looked over the list.

"I think I covered them all." Nitori said and noticed something in the back. "Hmm?" She wondered and turned it. "Get a peach cake at Coconut Mall for Peach's birthday next week?" She blinked. "Why there and not the bakery?"

"It's because the Fire Flower Bakery was destroyed by none other than the Wario Bros the other day." The cashier replied. "Bunch of misfits, they are..."

"Oh boy..." Nitori said as she paid for all that and walked out.

"Uh... ma'am? What about your groceries?"

"Get one of your strong Toads to take 'em. Tell him that he should take them to Mario's house." Nitori said as she flew off to Coconut Mall.

"Forget one of the Toads...we need a forklift." The cashier sweatdropped and got on the phone. "Can I get one of the body builder Toads at checkout five?"  
====================================================================================================

 **Happy Fourth of July, everyone!**


	18. Destroy That Cheep Chomp!

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Nitori looked at Coconut Mall in front of her. "I guess the peach cake is somewhere in here." She said as she walked into the mall, completely unaware of a purple car parking in the parking lot.

"Hey bro?"

"Yeah...we wait for her to come out."

 _Meanwhile..._

 _World 5-3: Giant Cheep Chomp!_

 **Jungly Jungle (Paper Mario: Sticker Star)**

"Another rafting section?" Mario asked.

"As long as it's not infested with Fish Bones, I'm good." Luigi said.

"I'm detecting no Fish Bones in the water." FLUDD said.

"Good." Luigi said as they got on the rafts while Sabrina and Natsu decided to walk as they went off.

"It's so peaceful...it's like you just want to take a nap on the raft." Demyx said.

"I hear ya." Luigi said.

"I am detecting a massive creature approaching us from behind." FLUDD said.

"Aaaand there goes the relaxation." Luigi sighed. "What is it? A friendly Cheep Cheep that's curious?"

"Actually...no." FLUDD said.

"Then what is it?" Luigi asked as they heard a splash as they turned to see a massive Cheep Chomp coming right for them.

 **Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"A Cheep Chomp!" Mario exclaimed.

"Why can't it be a Cheep Cheep?!" Luigi asked as the Cheep Chomp was gaining on them.

"FIRE!" Sora yelled, but the Cheep Chomp went underwater and came back up, and then went down again to dodge the spells and danmaku. "Man, that's a smart one!"

"Not if I can help it." Sabrina said and reached in her pocket. Heh, good thing I equipped the robot with them after they came back from the snowy island. She thought and pulled out a Pokeball. "Frogadier, come on out!"

Frogadier came out of the Pokeball. "Froga!"

"Go underwater and use Hydro Pump on that Cheep Chomp from below!" She ordered and then called out Kyurem. "After that's out of the water, you use Ice Beam to freeze it solid!"

The Pokemon nodded as Frogadier hopped in the water, as the Cheep Chomp was unaware of the Pokemon below it, as it raised its mouth to take a bite out of Xarina, but then it was shot out of the water by Frogadier's Hydro Pump as Kyurem then used Ice Beam on the monstrous fish, completely freezing it solid as it landed in the water.

"I'll finish it!" Natsu smirked as he jumped straight to the frozen fish. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, as it shattered into pieces after his fist connected to the ice as he landed in the water. "Booyah!"

"That takes care of that." Marisa said as she noticed something. "Okay...I don't know if you're noticing this...but that's a huge waterfall!" She pointed.

"Is there ANYTHING that can stop us?!" Luigi exclaimed. "Because we're going a little fast!"

"There's a vine right the-...nope, that's a snake." Demyx said. "Crap!"

"Boys...let's play a song that will send us to our watery graves." Sombrero Guy said as they did just that and then they went over the waterfall while Youmu grabbed Natsu and then Yukari made a gap for the rafts and then made another one down at the bottom.

"That won't be happening." Yukari grinned as she made a gap for Sabrina and then made it for on land down below.

 **Jungly Jungle**

"Thanks." Sabrina said after putting Kyurem and Frogadier back in their Pokeballs as they went in the portal and came out.

"Well that's better than falling." Sora said.

"I am picking up two Comet Pieces here. It's at the other side of the river." FLUDD said.

"I'll go get it." Sakuya said as she took off as they soon docked on some land...and saw four knocked out Koopa Bros on the ground.

"It's just one waterfall after another..." Red groaned.

"I'd knock them out...but..." Mario said. "I won't." He said as they took the Comet Piece as Sakuya appeared near them.

"I got it." Sakuya said.

"The next one is at Chomp Ruins." FLUDD said as they nodded and took off, as Flash Man emerged from some bushes and looked at the Koopa Bros.

"Poor souls..." He said as he put some leaves over the Koopa Bros to resemble a blanket and then took off after the group.

 _World 5-4: Sleeping Giants_

 **Chomp Ruins (Paper Mario: Sticker Star)**

"So this is the Chomp Ruins, huh?" Riku asked. "Looks kind of interesting."

"Eh, it's alright." Vanitas shrugged as they walked around, only to see that it's infested with Chain Chomps.

"Chain Chomp Ruins...why couldn't it be something like Goomba Ruins? They're less scary than these guys!" Luigi exclaimed.

"When will you stop acting like such a baby?" Vanitas glared at him.

"Probably never." Cloud said.

"Hey! I like to live, thank you very much!" Luigi told him.

"I wonder if they're hungry just like I am?" Yuyuko wondered.

"If they are, I hope plumber isn't on the menu." Luigi shuddered at the thought as they made their way around the sleeping Chomps. "Just gotta keep quiet."

"Right." Youmu nodded as they slowly made their way.

However, unaware to everyone, Xion's nose started twitching. _Uh oh._ She thought as Sabrina noticed this.

"Hold it in!" She whispered.

"I'm trying!" Xion told her, trying her darn hardest to keep it in...but unfortunately, she couldn't cover her nose fast enough and then sneezed, causing everyone at Chomp Ruins to stop walking, freezing up.

"Uh...bless you." Marisa whispered.

Riku took a good look around, his hand ready to summon a Keyblade but then he relaxed. "Not one of them heard that."

"Mama mia...that was a close one." Luigi sighed with relief.

"Sorry guys." Xion sweatdropped. "I tried to hold that one in."

"It's fine. We always lose that battle anyway." Sora chuckled.

"I wish we could win once." Aria sighed as they kept on walking until Xarina accidentally tripped over a Chain Chomp's chain as she faceplanted.

"Ow..." Xarina groaned as she got her foot out of the chain and was helped up by Demyx. "Thanks." She said, using Curaga as they soon made their way up to the top of the ruins, where there was a bigger Chain Chomp sleeping away.

"According to my calculations, the Comet Piece should be around here somewhere." FLUDD quietly said.

"But where is it?" Mario wondered.

"Is it inside the Chain Chomp?" Natsu wondered.

"Oh sure, would you like to go inside his mouth and find out for yourself?" Sabrina asked.

"No...I was only curious." Natsu shrugged.

"I wonder if it's under." Terra wondered and shook that thought out. "Yeah right, like it'd be under there." He said.

Sakuya flew up but then came back down. "I don't see anything."

The Chain Chomp slowly woke up as it noticed everyone in front of it, as a low growl came out, but none of them heard it. "Well it's gotta be around here somewhere." Youmu said.

"The question is...where exactly?" Sora wondered and looked at Sabrina. "Do you know?"

"Uh...it's been a really long time since I touched Sticker Star...so...I don't really know." Sabrina shrugged.

"Odd..." Xarina said as Demyx suddenly shivered.

"Okay, who's breathing down my neck?" Demyx asked as he turned around and his eyes widened. "Uh...guys?"

"What is it?" Aria asked as they turned around and saw the Chain Chomp wide awake. "Oh..." She sweatdropped as the Chain Chomp started barking at them, which woke up the other Chain Chomps as they started barking too.

 **Rowdy Rumble**

"OH WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" Natsu yelled at the Chain Chomps as Mario immediately went behind the Chain Chomp and started hammering the stake while the Chain Chomp was attempting to bite down on the others.

"Man, you have terrible bad breath!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Can I fire danmaku at them to shut them up?" Marisa asked. "Specifically Master Spark?"

"No...Chain Chomps are invincible. Nothing can hurt them." Sabrina told her.

"You're kidding...the ONE thing that can stand up against a Master Spark is THIS thing?!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Everyone! Get out of the way!" Mario said. "He's going to lunge after I hammer this for the final time!" He said as they soon got out of the way after he hammered the stake, as it lunged to a wall, then turned around to Mario and lunged, but he jumped out of the way while the Chain Chomp lunged as it turned again and lunged for Mario, but he jumped up, landed on the Chain Chomp and front flipped off of the head as it rammed into a wall and revealed the Comet Piece.

"There it is!" Riku said.

"Mario! Get out of the way bro!" Luigi exclaimed, watching the Chain Chomp turn around and glare at it.

"I'm planning on it." Mario said as he watched the Chain Chomp lean back. "FLUDD."

"Yes?"

"Rocket Nozzle."

"Got it." FLUDD nodded and switched to the Rocket Nozzle as he charged up as the Chain Chomp lunged right when it was fully charged and launched Mario up, as the Chain Chomp just barely missed the plumber, but that didn't stop it from careening off of the platform and smacking right into the other Chain Chomps, accidentally knocking them out in the process.

 **Chomp Ruins**

"That takes care of that." Mario said, as FLUDD changed back to normal and went to grab the next Comet Piece.

"The next Comet Piece is at Rugged Road." FLUDD said.

"Lets-a go!" Mario exclaimed as they took off.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Toad Town**

Nitori had come out with the cake in her hands. "That's one heck of a cool mall." She said, completely unaware of what's going on at the moment as she was suddenly grabbed from behind. "HEY, WHAT THE HECK IS GOIN-" She was gagged and was yanked by two men, dropping the cake in the process and ruining it. "MMPH! MMMPH!"

She was then stuffed into a car trunk and it was shut tight. "You ain't going nowhere!"

"Alright bro, let's get the heck out of here and straight to Bowser!"

"Yeah!" The car drove off, running over the cake in the process.

A couple of Toads saw this. "Quick! Someone get Mario!"

"He's not available! He's busy getting the Comet Pieces!"

"Okay, get Sabrina!"

"She's pregnant! If she went after them, the baby would die!"

"Well what do we do now?! Rosalina is visiting Daisy in Sarasaland!"

"I don't even know!"

"May the Mushroom Gods have mercy on that girl." A female Toad said.  
===================================================================================================

 **Oh ho! It seems as if those two idiotic bros have a role in this story!**


	19. One Wild Volcano Battle

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Ugh..." Red woke up and looked around. "What happened?"

"We fall down that monstrous waterfall." Yellow replied. "Man...my head is still spinning..."

"What's really bad...is that Mario and company walked past us." Green said. "And we were too unconscious to do anything about it."

"And they put grass all over us so it looks like we were sleeping in blankets." Black pointed out.

Red growled. "That dang Mario!" He exclaimed. "I won't let him do that again!"

"Wait, we were going to just take that blue haired girl to Bowser, right?" Yellow asked.

"Yes...but now Mario just had to ruin our style! THIS JUST GOT PERSONAL!" Red yelled.

"So we destroy Mario and his friends...then kidnap the woman?" Black asked.

"Yes! LET'S GO!" Red yelled as they took off.

 _Back with the others..._

 _World 5-5: From Jungle to Volcano_

 **Fort Fire Bros (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Whoa...did it get hot all of a sudden?" Marisa asked as they kept walking.

"We seem to have walked into a volcanic area." FLUDD said. "There are lava geysers everywhere here. We must proceed with caution."

"Mama mia...i'm already dying over here!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Man, where's Letty and Cirno when you need them?" Marisa asked. "...Then again, they'd probably melt in this heat."

"I'd get Nitori...but...she's probably still getting the items for the fridge." Sakuya said.

"Actually, the items are already here." Xion said. "Some body builder Toad came by and put the stuff in the fridge before walking out, but Nitori never returned."

"I wonder if she's at Coconut Mall?" Mario wondered as Youmu took out some Fire Piranha Plants that were in the way and kicked a Bony Beetle to a Hammer Bro. "She could be getting a peach cake over there for Peach's birthday."

"Wait, what?" Sabrina asked. "Shouldn't she be getting it at the bakery?" She asked.

"The Fire Flower Bakery has been destroyed by the Wario Bros, unfortunately..." Luigi sighed. "They thought it'd be a good idea to throw Bob-ombs over it in protest for having the wrong kind of frosting on their cupcake." He shrugged. "So they built a bakery in Coconut Mall for the time being until the original bakery is patched up."

"Ugh...Wario Bros..." Sabrina growled. "I'm amazed that I still haven't encountered them every time I come over to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"They probably know not to mess with a Keyblade Master who is a member of the Fairy Tail guild." Natsu chuckled, causing Sabrina to giggle.

"You're probably right." Sabrina grinned.

"Glad we never met those idiots." Aria said as Demyx summoned his Sitar and used a tidal wave to drench them, carefully avoiding the Sabrina robot. "Thanks."

"No problem." Demyx grinned as they kept on going as they heard a volcano eruption as meteors rained down. "Uh oh!"

"I got it." Yukari said, making a couple of gaps for the meteors that were going to land on them and then placed them above a couple of Hammer Bros as they landed on top of them.

"GAH! That was SO not cool!" A Hammer Bro cried out in pain as they pain as they kept walking while jumping on some rocks to get across a lava river and kept on going.

"I am detecting some hot spring near us." FLUDD said.

"A hot spring in this hellish area?" Marisa asked. "I think someone's malfunctioning."

"I am not malfunctioning. It is in a cave and it is right below us."

"Yeah, someone is definitely malfunctioning in this heat!" Marisa said as Natsu punched the ground below Mario and the whole ground caved in as they soon jumped in...and was greeted by a hot spring. "...Or not."

"I believe someone owes me an apology." FLUDD said.

"Oh shut up!" Marisa glared at him.

"Apology accepted."

"Wow, I'm feeling a lot more energized in this hot spring!" Xarina exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Aria said as she high fived Xarina.

Unknown to everyone, Sabrina was having trouble staying awake as Xion noticed this. "Hey...do you want me to take over for a while?" Xion asked.

"A-are you sure?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better than I was an hour ago." Xion nodded.

"Oh...alright..." She nodded as Xion got in Sabrina's spot and took over the headset and controller while Sabrina walked over to Xion's seat and sat down...then just fell asleep.

"Hey question...does pregnancy cause sleepiness?" Xion asked.

"I believe it does." Mario said. "She got sleepy?"

"Yeah." Xion nodded.

"You're feeling better?" Vanitas asked.

"I am, but someone has to look after Sabrina while Nitori is taking such a long time." Xion replied.

"She does have a good point." Aria said as they soon got out of the hot spring and took off to the Comet Piece.

"There it is!" Mario said as they soon made their way to it...until it was suddenly snatched away. "What the?!"

"Missed us?" A voice asked as they looked to see the four Koopa Bros on a ledge above them.

 **Keep Cool (Paper Mario)**

"We don't take kindly for treating us like that, Mario!" Red exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Mario asked.

"You know exactly what we're talking about! You made leaf blankets for all of us...which I do believe it was poison ivy!" Red growled. "You know how painfully itchy we are?! NOT FUN!"

"What are they talking about?" Cloud wondered.

"I have no clue..." Mario shrugged.

"Don't you play dumb with us!" Red glared at him. "It's time we settled this once and for all!" He said. "And once we're done with ALL of you, we'll be taking HER!" He pointed over to the Sabrina Robot. "King Bowser wants to settle the score with her after a year ago!"

Xion blinked. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope!" Red smirked. "Now prepare yourselves! This is gonna get REALLY ugly!" He said as the four of them got ready for battle.

 **Attack of the Koopa Bros (Paper Mario)**

"Well alright..." Mario said as they took out their weapons. "You asked for it!" He exclaimed as the Sabrina robot summoned Strength of the Underworld.

 _Yeah, I believe that'll work._ Xion thought. _It's not like it's totally overpowered or anything, right?_

The Koopa Bros jumped up and then kicked Mario, Luigi, Marisa and Sora, but the Mario Bros hammered them away, Marisa fired danmaku and Sora used Aerial Slam. "Heh, impressive." Red smirked. "But don't get cocky!"

"I wasn't saying anything." Mario shrugged as he and Red both jumped up as Red punched him, but Mario hammered him before the punch could connect as Cloud slashed him away, Youmu slashed upward, and Natsu fire punched him to the ground.

"Eat shell!" Black yelled, charging up and launching himself over to Sabrina, but the foot raised and stopped him. "Hey! That's totally not even fair! That's cheating!"

"No, it's called using your brain." Xion said. "To me, you're all awesome and no brain." She replied as she used Eruption to send him flying over to Yellow who was busy trying to attack Yuyuko.

Black got up. "ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID?!"

"Your words, not mine." Xion said as Black growled and did the same thing, but Xion jumped up and landed on top of him, stopping him as she jumped off and used Aerial Slam, then using Ragnarock to send him flying over to Yellow. _Okay...maybe this Keyblade IS overpowered._ She thought.

Green was surrounded by knives, as he sweatdropped. "Oh dear..."

"Make one move and you're a goner." Sakuya said.

 _I wonder..._ Green thought. "So um...is it by any chance that you wear something underneath those clothes?"

Sakuya raised an eyebrow, but had a knife in her hand. "Be specific."

"Oh I dunno...i'm just wondering if you wear any pads undernea-" Cue the knives impaling him as he was screaming in agonizing pain.

"You're right." Marisa said. "They ARE all awesome and no brains."

"What did I tell ya?" Xion shrugged as Green painfully took the knives out of him.

"Alright! You messed with the wrong Koopa Bros!" Red said as they stacked up on one another. "FACE OUR ULTIMATE MOVE!" He yelled as they charged up and launched themselves over, but Marisa aimed her hakkero at them and used Master Spark, sending them flying high. "WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE US?!" He yelled as all four of them screamed in the distance.

 **Fort Fire Bros**

"Good riddance." Marisa said. "Those were some of the strangest Koopas I've ever met."

"Tell me about it." Mario nodded as they went over and got the next Comet Piece.

"We have all the Comet Pieces. The crown is in Rumble Volcano." FLUDD said.

"Please tell me it's not in the volcano itself." Luigi said.

"It is."

"Fantastic." Luigi said sarcastically as they walked into the volcano.

 _World 5-6: Huge Monster_

 **Melty Molten Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"And I thought Rugged Road was hot..." Yuyuko said, wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"Mario, how come you're not affected in this blasted heat?" Luigi asked.

"To be quite honest, I thought Corona Mountain was hotter than this." Mario replied. "In fact, Melty Molten Galaxy felt hotter than this place to be honest." He said. "This could be an inactive volcano for all we know."

"Who cares? Let's just find the stupid crown before I go crazy in this stupid heat." Xarina said as they kept walking while Demyx kept using his water magic to keep them in check from overheating.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. I don't feel hot." Natsu said.

"Oh that's right...you're immune to heat just like Mokou." Marisa said. "Man, that's just sick and wrong in my opinion."

"Wait a minute...shouldn't Marisa be dying of heat right now?" Demyx asked. "I mean...she IS wearing dark clothing and all."

"Don't remind me. I nearly died from heat exhaustion in Sunbake Desert." Marisa replied. "Not how I wanted to go out after I kicked Kamek's butt."

"Again?" Youmu asked.

"Yep."

"Huh...okay then." Youmu said as they kept walking, taking out any Bony Beetles or Dry Bones in the way until they spotted the crown.

"Freakin' finally!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Alright, let's grab the crown and get out of here." Riku said as they walked over to it.

"I'm picking up a powerful enemy." FLUDD said.

Cloud readied his sword. "What is it?" He asked.

Terra looked up. "That." He pointed as they looked up to see a monster version of Pete landing right in front of them, roaring at them.

 **The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Is that Pete?" Aria asked.

"If it is, I'm kinda curious to wonder how the heck he got so ugly." Xarina said.

"Subject identified as Julius." FLUDD said.

"Julie what now?" Luigi asked.

"Heh, he doesn't look so tough." Marisa smirked as they got ready for battle.

Julius ran over to them and punched Riku and Terra hard enough to send them flying, but they both aerial recovered as Xion had Heart of Gensokyo equipped and used Thundaga, but that didn't seem to faze Julius as it ran over to her, but she rolled out of the way and used Triple Firaga.

Mario and Luigi both jumped up and hammered Julius, but he then backhanded them as they dropped their hammers in the process as Cloud and Youmu slashed him, but he jumped up and landed, sending them flying away but Youmu recovered and took out a spell card. "Soul Sign: Wheel of Pain of the Living and Dead!"

"Lost Again: Gensokyo's Rise from Yomi!" Yuyuko exclaimed.

"Evil Spirits: Bewitching Butterfly Living in the Zen Temple!" Yukari called out, but Julius ran through the danmaku like it was nothing and attacked all three of them, then grabbed the Sabrina Bot from behind and threw her up in the air.

"I don't think so!" Xion exclaimed and used Thundaga, but Julius seemed to ignore the electricity and started charging through Marisa's Final Spark.

"WH-WHAT THE HECK?!" Marisa yelled as she was punched away and then picked up a boulder and threw it to the Keyblade Wielders, forcing them to run away from them.

"Alright, that's it!" Aria growled and took out a Pokeball. "BLAZIKEN!" She yelled, as a Blaziken came out of the Pokeball.

"Blaze!" It cried.

"Wow, you trained hard!" Xarina told her.

"Yep." Aria nodded and reached in her pocket. "Hey Blaziken, let's do this!" She said as she put something around her wrist and smirked, then she hit it...and then Blaziken Mega Evolved as Julius noticed the bright light before he could attack Marisa again.

"Well if you're sending him out..." Xarina called out Ivysaur and Mew while Xion took out Kyurem and Frogadier.

"Blaze Kick!" Aria ordered while Xion had Frogadier use Hydro Pump and Kyurem use Ice Beam, as Mew had transformed into Lucario and used Bone Rush while Ivysaur used Razor Leaf, but Julius shrugged all of the attacks off and beat the heck out of them like they were nothing, no matter how many times they dodged and used their attacks.

"Froga..." Frogadier barely got up as Julius looked at the frog Pokemon.

"Frogadier! Get out of there!" Xion told him.

"Froga..." Frogadier gave the bot a thumbs up before looking at Julius as he used Hydro Pump again, but Julius kicked him away. "FROGA!" He yelled, but then Ivysaur pulled him back with Vine Whip as Sakuya threw knives at Julius, taking his attention away from the injured Pokemon but then Blaziken got in the way and used Sky Uppercut to knock Julius a few feet. "Frogadier..." Frogadier glared at Julius. "FROGA!" He yelled...and then, he started to glow, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Is he...?" Xarina's eyes were widening.

"Yep!" Aria started to grin.

"Sabrina! Sabrina! Look! Frogadier's evolving!" Xion shook Sabrina, but she did not even wake up. "...Man, you're a heavy sleeper..."

 **Battle! Trainer (Pokemon X/Y)**

"Grenin!" Frogadier had evolved into Greninja. "Ninja nin!"

"Holy crap...that was amazing!" Marisa exclaimed, and then noticed something in the corner of her eye that Julius had jumped up and was about to crush Sakuya. "SAKUYA! LOOK OUT!" She yelled.

"Huh?" Sakuya looked up to see Julius this close to her face, but then she disappeared and reappeared behind him...in someone's arms.

"Leave the woman alone." A voice said as Sakuya's eyes widened in surprise.

"Flash Man?" She asked.

"Hey, didn't you die from Sakuya's attacks?" Natsu asked.

"I'll explain later." Flash Man put Sakuya down. "Right now, we got to deal with that thing with everything we've got."

"You're right." Vanitas said and then lodged spikes into Julius while Greninja used Water Shuriken, as Julius grunted in pain as his hands lit up and started punching Greninja, but he dodged every attack and used Double Team, confusing Julius as Kyurem used Ice Beam on the ground to make him slip while Lucario used Bone Rush to knock him down.

The real Greninja appeared in the air as Blaziken soon joined him as he used Hydro Pump and Blaziken using Flamethrower on the massive beast as Ivysaur was done charging up. "Ivy! Ivysaur!"

"Alright, it's charged up. He needs a clear shot though!" Xarina said.

"Way ahead of you." Natsu said as he managed to pick up the gigantic Julius as Flash Man and Sakuya both hit him with projectiles until he threw him up in the air. "Now!"

"Solarbeam!" Xarina ordered as Ivysaur immediately used Solarbeam on him, as Marisa joined in with Master Spark, Vanitas firing a dark laser, Kyurem using Ice Beam, Greninja using Hydro Pump and Blaziken using Flamethrower, as they all connected and hit Julius as he roared in pain and fell off of the ledge and into the magma below.

"Lucar..." Lucario sighed with sadness.

"Don't worry." Xarina put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You can do one next time with them." She smiled.

"Lucar!" Lucario nodded and turned back into Mew. "Mew mew!"

 **Melty Molten Galaxy**

"Now that that's taken care of." Natsu looked at Flash Man and then his hands ignited. "You mind telling me why you're alive?" He asked, but then the volcano started rumbling.

"I'd explain it, but then we'd be all fried up." Flash Man said as Yukari made a gap after collecting the crown. "Let's go." He said as they all ran into the gap and closed it, and then the volcano erupted.

Somewhere near the volcano, the Koopa Bros were lying on the ground. "Well that went south quick..." Red muttered. "I can't even move from all of that pain we received."

"Yeah..." Green muttered.

"Hey guys? There's lava headed right for us..." Black said.

"Should we move?" Yellow asked.

"We should...but...I feel as if every bone in my body broke..." Red muttered.

"You too, huh?" Yellow sighed. "Well...I guess this is it for us."

"It sure has. It's been an honor being with you guys." Red said when a gap suddenly opened up and Yukari dragged the four of them in.

"You may be bad guys, but that doesn't mean your lives should end." Yukari said and walked in the gap, closing it before the lava reached them.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

Nitori opened her eyes to see that she was chained to a wall. "Huh...?"

"Ah, the kappa has awakened." A voice said as Maleficent walked over to her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I am well aware that you were one step ahead of my plan after I had cursed Sabrina."

"Cursed...Sabrina? What do you mean by that?" Nitori asked as Maleficent told her plan to her as her eyes widened. "No way..."

"And you just had to come into this world and make a robot out of Sabrina." Maleficent said. "I'll admit... it was well played. But that robot will eventually be destroyed and the real one will be dying to come over and help all of you...or shall I say...kill all of you?"

"You won't get away with this..." Nitori said. "Why'd you kidnap me in the first place?"

"It's because that'll send that pregnant Keyblade Wielder running after we've dismantled that robot of yours." Maleficent smirked. "Don't worry...we'll take good care of you until the time has arrived." She said and she walked away. "Wario, Waluigi... make sure the prisoner doesn't escape."

The Wario Bros nodded and aimed Bullet Bill Blasters at her while they then turned around and started playing card games with a Hammer Bro. _Are you serious?_ Nitori looked at the Wario Bros before sighing. _Little does she know...I had other help other than Marisa._ She thought, smirking a little.  
====================================================================================================

 **Foreshadowing? You betcha.**


	20. Smash Lesson and Junior's Final Stand

_Meanwhile, inside Sabrina's dream..._

 **Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Dang it, Flare!" Isaac exclaimed as he was knocked off the edge again, trying to recover but wasn't so successful. "You and that dang Kirby!"

Flare stuck her tongue out at him. "What are you gonna do about it? Your Marth sucks!" She had red short hair similar to Kairi's, blue eyes, a red T-shirt with Sora's necklace on it, black shorts similar to Sora's pants and sandals.

"Yeah, well this Mega Man guy is coming right for you!" Nan exclaimed as he had the Smash Ball equipped. "I don't get why I'm glowing, but I'll kick your butt!" He charged up the Mega Buster.

"OH GEEZ!" Flare yelled as she ran, but the Mega Buster hit Kirby and sent him flying. "Darn it!"

"Ha!" Nan smirked. He had brown straight hair, blue eyes, blue T-shirt with a Shine Sprite on a sleeve, red shorts with the Mario bros symbol on it, red fingerless gloves, and wearing sandals. "What are you gonna do about it?" He smirked, only for Marth to sneak up on him and slash him off the stage. "Aww..."

"Heh, gotcha." Isaac smirked, only to get kicked off the stage by Kirby. "Hey!"

Sabrina noticed the three duking it out. "Playing Smash 4?" She asked.

"Huh?" Isaac turned to his mother. "There's four?"

"Technically five if you count the 3DS version." Sabrina said. "There's the original for the Nintendo 64, Melee for the Nintendo Gamecube and Brawl for the Wii."

"Okay...that's a lot." Nan said as Sabrina was watching them play.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" She asked.

"Go right ahead, there's the gamepad that no one seems to be using." Flare said as Sabrina nodded as they started another round, this time with Isaac as Ike, Nan as Mewtwo, Flare as Mario and Sabrina as Ryu.

"Mom, prepare to get your butt kicked!" Isaac smirked.

"I wouldn't be so cocky." Sabrina chuckled as they went to Dreamland.

 **Dreamland (Super Smash Bros)**

"Alright mother, I'll show you how strong Ike is!" Isaac went over to Sabrina and charged up his forward Smash attack, but Ryu charged up Focus Attack and landed it on Ike. "What the...?!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"SHROYUKEN!" Ryu yelled, knocking Ike directly up in the air and sending him flying off.

Flare and Nan noticed this and looked at each other as they both ran over to Sabrina, only to get a powerful Hadoken to the face, followed by a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. "Is this normal?" Flare asked. "I swear, it's like these are secret moves only she knows!"

"They're called special moves." Sabrina said, causing the three to look at her. "You don't know them?" She asked as they shook their heads. "Oh boy..." She chuckled as she kept beating the heck out of them, only for Ike to sneak up on her and knocked her off the stage.

"So long, mother!" Isaac laughed.

"Oh, you have much to learn." Sabrina smirked as she did the same spinning kick to recover followed by a Shroyuken to get her back on the stage, as the three jawdropped, as they got hit with a Shakunetsu Hadoken, but they managed to stick on the stage.

"Okay, you asked for it!" Nan exclaimed as they attempted to gain up on her, only for the Smash Ball to appear on the stage. "Oh, you are SO dead when one of us gets that glowing ball thing!" He said as they attempted to attack it but then Sabrina managed to break it. "Get it out of her!"

Sabrina dodged all the attacks until she was far away enough from the trio. "Not so fast!" Flare said as they ran to her.

"SHINKU...HADOKEN!" Ryu yelled, as the three of them were sucked in, the Hadoken exploded and the three of them were knocked off the stage, causing Sabrina to win that round.

"Okay...what the heck just happened?" Isaac asked. "What the heck are special moves?"

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." Sabrina grinned. "I'll show you how it's done." She said as she then chose Mario, while Isaac went with Greninja, Flare went with Mega Man and Nan going with Lucario as she then went over to Delfino Plaza.

 **Delfino Plaza (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"You see, there are more moves then just the standard attack." Sabrina said. "There's the standard special." Mario threw a fireball over at Greninja. "The side special." Mario used his cape on Lucario, turning him to Mega Man. "The down special." Mario charged up FLUDD and then unleashed water at them as they pushed them near the edge. "And the up special." Mario used an uppercut on all three of them. "You use that to recover if double jumping isn't enough." She explained as Greninja used Hydro Pump, Mega Man jumping on Rush, and Lucario using Extremespeed. "There you go!"

"Sweet!" Flare grinned.

"Everyone...well...mostly everyone has different kinds of special moves." Sabrina kept on explaining as the Smash Ball appeared. "When you break that, you use the standard special move to unleash something called the Final Smash. Flare, why don't you break it and use it?"

"Um, okay." Flare said as she did just that and looked at them, then using the Final Smash on them, sucking them into a black hole and then annihilating them with five lasers. "WHOA!"

"Okay, that was awesome." Nan said.

Sabrina giggled. "With all of that, you can become a pro like me in Smash."

"I don't think we can match your skill level..." Isaac said.

"Heh, let's see if you can." Sabrina said as they all started attacking each other...though they were mostly attacking Sabrina. "Hey! What's with ganging up on me?"

"This is for annihilating us with that Ryu guy!" Flare exclaimed as they all started laughing.

 _Outside..._

 **Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Interesting... so you thought you'd study Sakuya's moves undercover?" Natsu asked.

"Yes...because no human can stop time and do all of those crazy moves to annihilate me." Flash Man replied. "It got me curious...it actually made me feel..." He stopped himself. "Never mind."

FLUDD perked up. "The last crown is at Bowser's Castle." He said. "We need to head over there right away."

"We need to tell my sister that Frogadier evolved." Sora said.

"You try it. I kept nudging her, but the woman is in a deep sleep for crying out loud." Xion told him.

"I think I know how to wake her up." Riku said. "Whenever I wake up first and she's still asleep...this gets her awake all the time." He said as he walked up to her, placed his hand on her cheek and then slowly, he gently kissed her.

"I don't think that'll work." Sora said. "I tried that with Kairi once and I only got a slap to the face..." He said. "Though...I think it was because she had a nightmare and I unintentionally startled her. I guess she wanted to slap that nightmare away...only to hit me in the process." He said, and then saw Sabrina's arms wrapping around Riku. "...Okay, it DOES work."

"Man, I want to be awakened by a romantic kiss." Marisa said. "Too bad the only guy in Gensokyo is Rinnosuke."

"Aren't you in a relationship with him?" Youmu asked.

"We're just friends. I think he's more interested in Alice...I really don't know." Marisa shrugged.

"Interesting..." Youmu said as she noticed Yuyuko raiding the fridge again with Mario and Luigi trying their hardest to pull her back.

Sabrina opened her eyes after their lips parted. "I really love it when you do that." She grinned.

"There's something that you should see." Riku said and then side stepped out of the way as Sabrina saw Greninja in front of her.

"D-did Frogadier evolve?" Sabrina asked.

"He sure did. He evolved when you were asleep." Xion said. "I tried to wake you, but it looked like you were in a coma."

"Sorry, I just sleep really hard." Sabrina shrugged. "I guess even harder since I'm pregnant." She said. "Oh well."

"We're going to Bowser's Castle now." Xarina said.

"Okay." Sabrina nodded as she got the controller and headset ready as Xion sat with her while Aria used Magnega to pull Yuyuko away from the fridge.

"Hey! No fair!" Yuyuko pouted as they then ran out the door.

"I wonder if there's any chocolate left..." Xion wondered as she walked over to the fridge.

As soon as they left Toad Town, a cannonball exploded near them, forcing them to stop. "What the heck?" Marisa asked.

"We got company." Riku pointed as they saw several airships approaching them.

 **Bowser Jr's Airship Armada (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Ha ha ha! You're not going any further than this!" Jr laughed. "Alright, keep firing those Bullet Bills!"

"Okay, some of us can't even fly...this is not even cool." Demyx said, but then Xarina called out Mew and told it to transform into Rayquaza. "Okay, that'll work." He said as they got on him and went up on the airships as they started attacking all of them.

"Alright guys! Let's show 'em not to mess with the Hammer Bros!" Hammer Bro ordered, only to get slashed away by Cloud. "WE WEREN'T EVEN READY!"

"You took forever." Cloud said.

"Uuugh...why me?" Natsu groaned as he was feeling sick as some of the Koopas looked at him before heading off to deal with someone else. "Someone get me off of this thing..."

"Don't worry Natsu! I gotcha!" A voice said as two blue hands picked him up and then flew up.

"Huh?" Natsu looked behind. "Happy?"

"Yukari went over and got me. Marisa should've waited so I could've gone with you!" Happy said.

"You were busy trying to win over Carla's heart. I was getting too impatient!" Marisa said as she fired Lovestorm Typhoon at several Goombas.

Natsu smirked. "Let's do this, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy grinned as they flew down and Natsu started punching the Koopas off of the Airships until they flew up and Natsu ejected himself from Happy.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching right through the airship and exploded, as the explosion took another airship with it.

"Oh geez!" Jr exclaimed as he soon got off of his airship that soon exploded from Yukari's Abandoned Line Spell card as he then growled once his Koopa Clown Car landed. "Alright, you asked for this!" He said as he fired cannonballs at them, but they quickly dodged.

Sabrina ran over to him with Heart of Gensokyo equipped and slashed Jr several times before jumping back so Sakuya could throw knives and Flash Man firing bullets at him. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sora yelled as he using Ragnarock on Jr.

"Gah!" Jr growled as he pulled out a Bob-omb. "BOMBS AWAY!" He threw it at Demyx, but he turned his sitar around and whacked it back over to him, as it exploded in his face. "YOW!"

"Heh, nice try." Demyx smirked. "DANCE WATER DANCE!" He yelled, as there were clones of his surrounding Jr.

"What in the world...?" Jr wondered as he looked up to see Xarina above him and then slashed him away. "Ooof!" He then growled as boxing gloves came out as he then went over and attempted to punch Sabrina, but she jumped back as Youmu went to the side and slashed through the boxing gloves, as they broke off. "No!" He growled as drills came out and tried to drill Youmu, but Cloud jumped up and slashed down, destroying the drills. "Uh oh!"

"Farewell." Cloud said as he Omnislashed Jr and sent him away. "Marisa, go for it!"

"Love Sign: Master Spark!" Marisa shouted, as it hit Jr and sent him flying...and then the Koopa Clown Car exploded.

"WHOOOOA!" He yelled as he flew off straight to Bowser's Castle.

"Let's go! We're this close to getting the crown off of Bowser!" Mario said as they nodded and took off.  
===================================================================================================

 **GreninjaYoshi requested Sabrina to have another dream, but having her teach Nan, Flare and Isaac about how to properly play Smash Bros.**

 **Here's an interesting little fun fact: I actually have brown eyes...but I went with blue eyes instead because I don't think brown eyes exist in video games. XD**


	21. Here Comes the Calvary

**Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Heh, this is gonna be fun." Natsu smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh yeah." Marisa chuckled. "I can't wait to knock some sense into Bowser. And by knocking some sense, I mean Master Sparking his butt into a lava pit."

"Okay, sometimes you scare me." Luigi said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sabrina exclaimed as they all nodded and took off, taking out any Koopa Troop in the way.

"That's quite far enough." A voice said as they looked to see Kamek appearing in front of them. "Hmph. This is far as you go."

"Let me handle this. I've just had about enough of your ugly face." Marisa said.

"Very well then." Kamek said as he fired something on the ground, as an invisible barrier was created on both sides.

"Tight spaces, huh?" Marisa asked as she aimed her hakkero at the ceiling, making a huge hole. "I prefer the open space." She said and flew up.

"Note to self...use a barrier on the ceiling next time." Kamek growled as he flew up too.

"So what do we do...go outside and watch?" Natsu asked.

"Aye, it seems like it." Happy said.

"Wait..." Sabrina said and pointed to the left. "There's another hallway connected to this."

"Well that beats watching and doing nothing." Riku said as they took off.

 **Love-Colored Master Spark (Touhou 8: Imperishable Night)**

"Magic Sign: Milky Way!" Marisa called out, but Kamek teleported and fired a laser directly at Marisa from behind, as she cringed in pain before turning around. "You little..." She growled and fired danmaku at him, only for the danmaku to be cancelled out by Kamek's magic.

"I know all of your spell cards, missy! Face it, you're gonna be worn out by the time I'm done with you!" Kamek smirked. "And now...let's have some fun." He said and then suddenly he made clones of himself.

"WHAT THE?!" Marisa yelled.

"Like I said! You're gonna be destroyed!" Kamek exclaimed, as they fired tons of magic at her, but luckily, she flew up and aimed at them.

"Loving Heart: Double Spark!" She called out, but all four of them fired lasers at it, as it not only did it stop the laser, it pushed it back over to her as she screamed in agonizing pain.

"Face it, you're finished!" Kamek smirked.

"Love Sign: Non-Directional Laser!" Marisa said, hitting two of them. "I never surrender! Giving up isn't in my vocabulary!"

"So be it." Kamek said. "This is where you'll die!" He smirked.

"Never!" Marisa called out and pulled out a bomb. "Here you go!" She exclaimed, as it exploded...but the Kameks appeared in front of her.

"We anticipated that!" Kamek smirked and they all shot a lightning bolt to her, as she dodged the first one, but got hit with the others, as she screamed in pain. "Give it up."

"N-Never..." Marisa said. "Closure Sign: Big Crunch!"

Kamek laughed as they flew upward, safe from harm's way. "This is it!" He smirked and they all fired four lasers directly at Marisa as she looked up and her eyes widened, but then there was an explosion and Marisa was pulled to safety.

"Huh?" Marisa looked over to see a familiar shrine maiden near her. "Reimu?!"

 **Spring Lane ~ Colorful Path (Touhou 13.5: Hopeless Masquerade)**

"Do you really think I would just let you die?" Reimu asked, taking out a spell card.

"Uh...how did you get he-...wait, don't tell me...Yukari?"

"Bingo." Reimu nodded as the smoke cleared. "Now, let's take out the real deal once and for all."

"You got it!" Marisa smirked.

"Ah, you called for back up? Doesn't matter, because we will still end you!" Kamek laughed.

"Not a chance!" Reimu smirked as they flew up. "Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb!"

"Light Sign: Earthlight Ray!" Marisa called out, as the four of them were having a lot of trouble, trying to teleport out of the way and dodging, but it wouldn't work.

"You rotten little..." Kamek fired fireballs, but Marisa whacked them away with her broom. "Gah!"

"Magic Space: Asteroid Belt!" Marisa shouted, as it took out the three Kameks and left him all alone.

"Alright, that's it." He growled. "I will annihilate you no matter what!" He exclaimed, but then suddenly a barrier surrounded him. "What the?!"

"Fantasy Seal!" Reimu smirked, nodding at Marisa.

"Oh yeah." Marisa smirked as she stood on her broom and flew over to Kamek.

"No...NO! THIS CAN'T BE!"

"SUNGRAZER!" She yelled, going right through Kamek and through the barrier as the whole thing just exploded, as he screamed in agonizing pain before falling to the ground. "Oh yeah!" Marisa fist pumped as she high fived Reimu as they then went down after him.

"W-Well played..." Kamek muttered. "B-but...this is just the beginning..." He said as he got up. "...of what you'll come across in this castle this time...around." He said. "King Bowser...will annihilate you..." He chuckled. "Farewell." He said and then disappeared.

"Come on; let's catch up with the others." Reimu said as Marisa nodded and then took off.

 **Bowser's Castle**

As soon as they returned to the others, they saw the others coming out of the other hallway. "Uh..." Reimu said. "Where'd you guys go?"

"A dead end." Youmu said and then blinked. "Wait, did Yukari bring you over?"

"Yeah, she thought Marisa would need some help with Kamek." Reimu grinned.

"I could've handled him, no sweat." Marisa said.

"Yeah uh, who was getting her butt annihilated?" Reimu asked.

"Oh shut up!" Marisa playfully punched Reimu, causing her to laugh as they kept on going.

"I am picking up tons of Heartless approaching us." FLUDD suddenly said. "Along with some Nobodies."

"Heartless and Nobodies? Pfft, how bad can they be?" Sora asked. "How many are there?"

"Ten thousand."

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"You just HAD to ask!" Marisa glared at Sora as they saw tons of Heartless and Nobodies approaching them. "Geez!"

"Scanning: Ten Opposite Armors, Six hundred Large Body's, a thousand Fat Bandits, two thousand Neo Shadows, two thousand Morning Stars...and the rest are Berserkers." FLUDD said.

"There's HOW MANY Opposite Armors?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Looks like he brought some friends." Xarina summoned Koopa Clown Mayhem. "We can take them down, right?"

Natsu nodded as his fists ignited. "Let's have one heck of good fight!" He exclaimed.

 **Sinister Shadows (Kingdom Hearts II)**

A couple of the Morning Stars started spinning around and headed right for Mario and Luigi, but they jumped up and took out some Fire Flowers as they began throwing fireballs at them, but the Heartless dodged as some of the Berserkers started slashing them away.

Sabrina called out Greninja. "Hydro Pump!" She ordered as she then ran over to an Opposite Armor and slashed it, as it retaliated by smacking it's foot hand thing at her while Greninja used Hydro Pump on a Fat Bandit.

Several Neo Shadows surrounded Marisa and Reimu as they both fired danmaku, but they sank underground only to reappear behind them and tackled them to the ground, as Xarina and Aria slashed through the Neo Shadows, but then they were punched away by a Large Body. "Inklings!" Xarina called out while she then called out Ivysaur.

"Whoa, that's a lot of them!" Inkling Boy said.

"Heh, I'm sure we can handle this." Inkling Girl said as they started firing, but then they were getting attacked by Fat Bandits, as they were punched away, but then the Fat Bandit got swung right into a Large Body thank to Ivysaur's Vine Whip.

Terra and Vanitas were back to back as they were attacking two Opposite Armors with magic, but that wasn't enough as they were blown away by two lasers. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, fire punching one Opposite Armor away and then using Flame Elbow on the other.

Youmu was slashing two Berserkers, but one of them slashed upward to knock her swords off of her. "No!" She exclaimed as the other one shoved its sword in Youmu's gut and then slashed upward as the other one slashed downward to take her down.

"This is unbelievable..." Sabrina growled. "I've had easier times with Monster Houses in the Mystery Dungeon games...but this is ridiculous!" She exclaimed as Greninja was knocked away by a Berserker.

"Tell me about it!" Sora said as he went into Final Form to take out several Neoshadows and Large Bodies, but then was surrounded by three Opposite Armors and started beating him up, causing him to yell in pain but kept on going, but everyone looked completely out of it. "How many did we destroy?"

"...Ten." FLUDD said.

"Seriously?" Cloud asked after blocking a Berserker's attack.

"Oh come on! We're never getting out of here!" Sora exclaimed.

"Not until you have some backup." A voice said. "ICE MAKE: ARROW!" An arrow pierced through several Neoshadows.

"What the...?" Reimu wondered.

"Gray?" Natsu asked as he turned around.

 **Dragon Force (Fairy Tail)**

It wasn't just Gray that appeared, it was also Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Mokou, Flandre, Pit and Magnus. "You can thank me for getting more back up." Yukari grinned.

"Phew! I thought we were goners!" Accordion Guy said.

"Now that we're here..." Pit broke apart his bow. "Let's take out some Heartless!"

"Way ahead of you." Demyx said. "Dance Water Dance!" He exclaimed as he used a tidal wave on several Neoshadows.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy summoned as Erza went into Black Wing armor and slashed several Fat Bandits.

"O swift wind that dashes through the heavens! Vernier!" Wendy called out, using it on Natsu, Sabrina, Xarina, Cloud, Gajeel, Mokou and Vanitas.

"What in the...?" Vanitas wondered.

"O strengthen of arm to cleave the heavens! ARMS!" Wendu yelled, using it on the same people.

"Don't worry about it, just go all out!" Natsu told Vanitas and then jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled, taking out several Neoshadows

Cloud slashed through several Large Bodies and then used Omnislash on an Opposite Armor. "TABOO: LAVATEIN!" Flandre yelled, slashing through several Berserkers.

Mario and Luigi hammered a Large Body from behind, and then they were surrounded by Morning Stars...but were quickly dispatched by Xarina and the Inklings. "Alright, let's do this!" Aria exclaimed as she called out Blaziken and then Mega Evolved him. "Blaze Kick!" She ordered while using Aerial Slam on a Neoshadow.

"SUFFER!" Vanitas yelled, as spikes impaled several Berserkers as Marisa used Master Spark on several Morning Stars.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu yelled, taking out several Neoshadows as Taurus took down an Opposite Armor with easy while Gray used Ice Hammer to flatten several Morning Stars.

Pit slashed through a couple of Berserkers and then fired arrows at the Large Bodies and then pulled out an X-Bomb. "HERE YOU GO!" He yelled, throwing it as it exploded and killed several Berserkers and Neoshadows.

Mokou threw fireballs at the Neoshadows and took out a spell card. "Imperishable Shooting!" She shouted, knocking several Fat Bandits to the ground as Magnus jumped up and slashed down to kill them with Cloud. "Natsu!" She caught his attention and conjured up a big fireball. "Eat this!"

Natsu smirked and then ate the whole thing up. "Thanks...now I got a fire in my belly!" He smirked. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, burning through several Berserkers and Large Bodies while Blaziken used Flamethrower to make it even hotter and more dangerous.

"FREEZE!" Xarina yelled, using Blizzaga on the paint she created on the last Opposite Armor causing it to take massive damage as Erza slashed through it as she then went into Purgatory Armor as she then took out several Heartless.

Sabrina switched to Strength of the Underworld and nodded at Riku as they both used Dark Firaga and Cloud slashed through several Neoshadows while Flandre easily took out the Morning Stars with the help of Mokou and Aria. "Take this!" Sora's Keyblade transformed into guns and fired at several Berserkers while Sabrina's Keyblade turned into the rifle and blasted several Fat Bandits away while Gray fired ice arrows at them to finish them off.

"Where are we at now?" Mario asked.

"Due to our teamwork...we took out fifty thousand." FLUDD said.

"Halfway there!" Reimu's eyes lit up.

"We can do this!" Marisa exclaimed as they kept attacking the Heartless and Nobodies.

"Let's make this go even faster." Aria said and raised her hand up. "HADES!"

"Heh, don't leave me out of the picture!" Sabrina exclaimed, summoning Golden Freddy and then calling out Kyurem while Xarina called out Mew as well.

"Argh, I still can't believe Hades is still on our side." Pit said, using an Upperdash Arm to knock a Neoshadow up in the air as Mokou kicked it down.

"It's been a whole year and you STILL can't get over it?" Magnus asked.

"Pitty Pat needs to learn to get over things easily." Hades said, punching down a Berserker and kicked a Morning Star over to Sabrina and Riku where they both used Dark Aura on it, and then several Large Bodies while they were at it.

"Oh shut up, Hades!" Pit shouted as he fired more arrows as Erza slashed through more Neoshadows and Fat Bandits with Youmu and Terra.

Greninja got on Kyurem as they flew around and Kyurem used Glaciate on the Heartless while Greninja jumped down and used Water Shuriken to take out several while Golden Freddy's head detached and started biting down on the Nobodies as Blaziken used Sky Uppercut on a Berserker as Gajeel used Iron Dragon's Club to knock to the ground where Pantherlily took it out and several Neoshadows that were trapped under it.

"Death Sign: Ghastly Dream!" Yuyuko exclaimed while Reimu launched several Fantasy Orbs and Marisa used Master Spark while Sakuya threw knives at the Morning Stars and then Flash Man kicked away the Neoshadows and fired at them where Taurus took them out.

"SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!" Wendy yelled, slashing away a Fat Bandit where it was impaled through by Erza and then slashed through several Large Bodies and Neoshadows.

Mario unleashed a fire storm of fireballs and Luigi kept karate chopping several Morning Stars while Flandre picked on up and threw it at a bunch of Berserkers as she then clenched her fist, destroying them easily as several Neoshadows tried to make a run for it, but they were ran over by a train. "I don't think so." Yukari smirked.

"There is only one Heartless and one Berserker left." FLUDD said as they looked to see a Large Body and the Berserker looking at each other as they attempted to run, but they were easily taken out by Mew who had transformed into Lucario and Magnus.

"Oh yeah!" Aria fist pumped and high fived everyone.

"Now let's go take down Bowser!" Natsu exclaimed as they all nodded and took off.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Can nothing slow them down?!" Bowser exclaimed. "I know they're persistent, but this is ridiculous!"

"Fear not, Bowser. I have something in mind that will slow them down even more." Maleficent said.

"Oh yeah? And what would THAT be?" He asked.

Maleficent smirked. "Have you ever heard of the Fell Dragon?"  
===================================================================================================

 **I don't usually do anime music, but when the situation calls for something epic, you BET i'll do it!**


	22. The Fell Dragon

**Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Wait wait wait..." Flandre said. "What's all this about a Sticker Star?" She asked as they soon slowed down to a walk. "I mean, I get that Maleficent is attempting to piss you off, but...what was her motive exactly?"

"Even I'm wondering what this is all about." Sabrina said. "Of all the times to pull me in...why does it have to be when I'm three weeks pregnant?"

"Talk about timing." Marisa said. "I mean, imagine if she pulled you in while you were going into labor..."

Sabrina shuddered. "She can't be THAT evil, right?"

"Considering she used our hearts to try to open the door to darkness...i'm pretty sure she can do something like that." Lucy said.

"She deserves a Sky Wind God Kick for that." Reimu muttered. "I never felt so violated...I mean, who DOES that?! ...Oh wait."

"The important thing is, your hearts were restored by those two." Natsu said. "And the fact that Xarina was born, same with Roxas."

"...That reminds me." Sabrina looked at Aria. "How were you feeling when I disappeared along with Sora?"

"Honestly...I felt empty. I felt as if I wasn't even there at all...luckily, you managed to come back." Aria grinned.

"It's strange." Riku folded his arms. "When Ven went into Sora's heart, Roxas had similar clothing and hairstyle." He said. "But Xarina and Aria look completely different, I wonder why?"

"...I dunno." Xarina shrugged.

"Was Aria born with purple hair?" Pit wondered.

"What?! Of course not! I was born a blonde and I always will be one!" Aria exclaimed.

"Yeesh...feisty. I didn't know!"

"One of those unsolved mysteries, I suppose." Magnus said as they kept on going until they spotted a door.

"Totally a secret boss fight in here!" The sign said as they blinked.

"Reverse psychology." Sabrina said. "They did it at Castle Bleck, they said there was no secret boss fight in that area, and we went off and fought Hades."

"So what you're saying is, there's no secret boss fight in here?" Mokou asked.

"Nope. I bet it's just a closet full of Bullet Bill Blasters or something." Sabrina said. "A waste of time, if you ask me." She said as they kept on going, but Pit stayed there, looking at the door.

"Hey angel face, you coming?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah uh...what if it's not reverse psychology?" Pit asked as they looked at him. "They want us to think it's not a secret boss fight, but what if it is?"

"Who are they?" Gray asked.

"You know...Maleficent!" He said as they nodded in understanding. "What if it's some sort of secret boss fight that's just waiting for us to fight it?"

"I dunno...I think you're just speaking nonsense. You're talking like Salamander." Gajeel said.

"Hey!" Natsu glared at Gajeel.

Sabrina sighed. "You really think some boss fight is in here?"

"Yes!" Pit nodded. "Come on, can't you just humor me?"

"Alright, let's see what's behind this door." Sora said as they walked over while Pit grinned as they all walked in.

When they walked in, the room was completely dark. "Okay, did someone forget to pay the electrical bill in here?" Pit asked.

"Everywhere else is perfectly lit...I don't know what you're taking about." Cloud said.

"Damnit Salamander, would you stop breathing down my neck?!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Uh...I'm not even near you." Natsu said.

"Well then who is?!" Gajeel growled as Erza summoned a sword.

"We're not alone." Erza said. "Can someone get the light?" She asked, as the light turned on. "Thank you." She said, but then realized no one was near the light switch. "Uh..." She blinked as they turned around...only for a dragon to roar at them.

"Wait a minute...I recognize that dragon." Sabrina said. "Grima!"

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"It's been a long time since we've last met!" Grima roared. "Especially YOU!" He pointed over to Xarina.

"Uh...have we met before?" Xarina asked.

"Don't play dumb with me! You may not be wearing that black coat, but I recognize that scent anywhere!"

Xarina tilted her head. "I don't seem to recall meeting you."

Grima roared. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT! YOU AND YOUR NO GOOD FRIENDS DESTROYED ME!" He yelled. "THANKS TO YOU AND CHROM, I HAVE BEEN SEALED ONCE AGAIN. BUT THANKS TO MALEFICENT, I CAN ANNIHILATE YOU!"

"Xarina...d-did you actually meet this dragon?" Luigi asked.

"No...i've never met this guy before." Xarina said. "He must be going senile or something."

Grima growled. "You rotten little..." He said. "Fine, then maybe the gap hag can go get your other friends...maybe they remember me!"

"I'm sorry...but WHAT did you just call me?!" Yukari growled before refraining herself. "Fine...i'll go get them." She said as she made a gap and went in, and then appeared in Mario's house. "Sorry, Sabrina...but you'll have to be a little lonely." She said and dragged Xion in.

"Hey!" Sabrina exclaimed but Yukari pushed her in and then went to go get Lea and Roxas. "Come on, Nitori...what's taking you so long?" She wondered.

Xion faceplanted as she got up. "Ugh...did she have to use force?" She asked as she got up, and then Roxas faceplanted a second later.

"Ow..." Roxas groaned. "Did she HAVE to do that while Namine was playing Just Da-" Lea landed on his back, making him scream in pain.

"Well thanks for breaking my fall." Lea said as Xarina used Curaga on her brother.

"Oh shut it..." Roxas muttered as they got up and saw Grima. "Who the heck is that?"

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHO I AM! I AM GRIMA, THE FELL DRAGON. THE ONE WHO WILL EXACT MY REVENGE ON YOU!" He roared.

Lea raised an eyebrow. "Did we take him on while we were in the Organization?"

"Did we?" Xion wondered. "I don't seem to remember."

"DO I NEED TO JOG YOUR MEMORIES?!" He yelled.

Xarina folded her arms. "Um..." She thought about it and then Mew popped out of its Pokeball. "What is it?"

"Mew! Mew mew mew mew!" Mew exclaimed, freaking out a little.

"It seems THAT creature remembers who I am." Grima said.

"Mew! Mew mew mew!"

"I wish I had a Pokemon translator on me." Xarina said and then Yukari went in a gap...and then came out with Latias a minute later.

"Okay...who's the dragon?" Latias asked.

"Grima." Sabrina replied.

"Ah." She nodded as Mew looked at Latias and started speaking as she nodded. "Mew says that he remembers that mission you guys were on perfectly."

"Well don't just float there! Tell us!" Lea told him.

"Mew." Mew nodded. "Mew mew mew mew..."

"It was a few weeks before Isa gave us the green light to get Flandre out of Gensokyo..." Latias translated.

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **Day 305**  
 **The Fell Dragon**

 **Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"What in the world...?" Xarina wondered as Saix gave them the mission. "Go to Ylisse and destroy the Fell Dragon?" She read. "And I'm taking Roxas, Axel and Xion with me?"

"That's right." Saix nodded. "You four..." He looked at Mew. "Five." He corrected himself. "You will be going to a new world."

"Interesting." Xarina said as the others walked up to her. "Well...let's go." She said as she made a portal.

"Wait...hold on." Axel said as he checked his pockets. "Okay, I got tons of Megalixers just in case if this thing goes south."

"I got some too." Xion said as Roxas and Xarina had the same thing as they all went in, while Luxord was sitting on the chair and looking at his cards.

"Unless Xarina and her team does something amazing...they might not win this battle they're going up against..." Luxord muttered.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Xigbar told him.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Id ~ Purpose (Fire Emblem: Awakening)**

Lucina yelled in pain as she was knocked back, and then she weakly got up. "What is...this power?" She wondered as she looked at the opponent before them as she looked to see her other teammates severely weakened.

"There's nothing you fools can do." Grima smirked. "You are finished."

Robin growled. "We gotta keep trying...but what?" He wondered, looking through his tomes. _Is a Nosferatu enough?_ He wondered.

Chrom growled. "I don't know how much longer we can keep up." He said.

"We may not win this battle..." Lon'qu muttered. "No matter what we throw at this beast...it's no use."

"I'm afraid we won't win." Tharja said.

"We have to try SOMETHING." Chrom growled as Grima's mouth lit up.

"You're finished!" Grima roared and breathed fire at them, forcing them to close their eyes...until something blocked the fire as they looked to see a Gardevoir using Protect.

"Wh-what?" Lucina asked as Xarina, Roxas, Axel and Xion ran forward. "Who are you guys?"

"The ones that saved your butts from getting roasted." Axel said. "Got it memorized?" He smirked while summoning his chakrams.

Xarina summoned her Keyblade. "We'll handle this." She said as the others summoned their Keyblades.

"Reinforcements? Doesn't matter...I will still end all of you!" Grima roared.

Axel threw his chakrams at the dragon, but it seemed to not do anything to the beast as Mew transformed into Lugia. "Aeroblast!" Xarina ordered while she then used Thundaga, but that didn't seem to work either, not even when Xion and Roxas attacked the dragon itself.

"HA HA HA! You can't even touch me!" Grima laughed as spikes were coming out of the ground, forcing them to dodge.

"We can't even hurt this thing?" Roxas asked.

"There's got to be a way to destroy this thing..." Xarina growled.

"If we can't attack the dragon...we should find a way to take it down." Xion said. "But where is it?"

"We've tried to find a weakness..." Robin stumbled about. "But...everything we tried to do...it was for nothing."

"Hmm..." Roxas looked at the dark figure below Grima. "Call me crazy...but what if you attack that thing that looks just like you? Maybe that'll do some damage."

"Of course..." Lucina looked at him. "Maybe if you attack that thing, we can end this freak once and for all."

"Leave it to us...you're in no shape for this." Xion said.

"Maybe we should send in Nowi with you. Maybe we can lighten the load a little." Tharja muttered quietly.

"Hey!" Nowi glared at her. "I'm not going in when I'm exhausted like you guys!" She glared at her.

Lugia had then transformed into Lucario. "Bone Rush!" Xarina ordered as she then ran with him and attacked the dark figure as Grima roared in pain.

"No!" He exclaimed. "I won't let you do that!" He growled as he breathed fire at them, but Xion and Roxas both used Magnega to pull Xarina and Lucario away from the fire as Axel threw his chakrams at the figure and then Roxas and Xion ran over while dodging the spikes and then Roxas used Ars Arcanum while Xion used Ragnarock. "ARGH! You will regret doing that!" He then breathed fire again, but they both used Reflega to reflect it back.

"Let's finish him off." Xarina said as Lucario nodded as they both ran over to the figure as they dodged the spikes as Lucario used Force Palm and then Xarina used Zantetsuken to finish him off.

"No...NO!" Grima yelled. "THIS CAN'T BE THE END FOR ME!"

"I'll deal the final blow." Chrom said as he slowly walked over to Grima and glared at him. "Hmph...begone!" He said and then impaled him.

"GAH!" Grima yelled as he was fading away, slowly being sealed up as he glared at them. "YOU MAY HAVE WON, BUT KNOW THIS. I WILL MAKE A RETURN AND I WILL SEE TO IT THAT I WILL END YOUR LIVES!" He yelled at them before disappearing.

 **World Map (Fire Emblem: Awakening)**

"I guess that's that then." Robin said. "Though, he would've been gone for good if I killed him."

"And let you fade away from existence? I don't think so." Chrom said, as the five looked at each other before shrugging it off.

"I guess mission accomplished." Axel said as they nodded and then took off.

"Who were those guys?" Nowi wondered.

"I have no idea...but, my interest has been piqued." Tharja smirked.

"Father...she's getting that look again." Lucina said.

Chrom sweatdropped. "I can never understand that woman..." He said.

 _End flashback_

* * *

 **Villains of a Sort**

"Oh yeah, we did defeat him." Xarina said. "...What caused us to forget?"

"Well, to be fair, we only went to that world once. So you can't really blame us for forgetting about it." Lea said. "It's amazing that Mew remembered that, though."

"Mew mew." Mew shrugged.

"No fair! You guys destroyed a dragon WITHOUT ME?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"They didn't destroy him, they sealed him up, you knucklehead." Gajeel looked at him.

"Now that you remember..." Grima roared. "I can exact my vengeance on you!" He growled.

"I dunno about that." Xarina smirked. "We can take you down no sweat."

"You will try...but you will fail!" Grima roared at them.

 **Id ~ Purpose**

"Hmm..." Aria summoned Naga's Might. This might work against this thing. She thought as Grima breathed fire at them, but they quickly dodged as Natsu jumped up.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching Grima but the dragon only laughed when the attack hit him. "Huh? That should've worked!"

"It did damage him, but it only hurt him just a tiny bit." FLUDD said.

"What?! So that just tickled him?!" Natsu exclaimed in shock.

"That's right!" Grima smirked and headbutted him, knocking him away as Pit fired arrows with Gray, but that didn't seem to do anything either.

"Blasted dragon! At least my arrows could pierce through the Hewdraw!" Pit growled as Cloud and Magnus jumped up and slashed him several times, but that didn't seem to make him budge as he shook them off of him.

"Stand back..." Flandre had the Lavatein out. "I'm going to cut this dragon up!" She said and slashed him several times, but Grima just breathed fire directly at her, luckily Sakuya pulled out of the way while stopping time in the process as knives surrounded Grima and launched themselves, but they bounced off.

"No way..." Marisa said. "This thing can shrug off Flandre's attacks?!"

"If that's possible, then I guess that her destruction capabilities will be considered weak." Mokou growled, throwing fireballs as Mario and Luigi jumped up and hammered him, but Grima moved to the side as they missed the target.

"I've never been weak before..." Flandre growled. "What is going ON here?!"

"No matter what you do, your attacks are meaningless!" Grima roared and then whacked away a train, causing it to fly and nearly hit Yukari in the process.

"You little..." Yukari growled while Lea summoned his chakrams.

"BURN BABY!" Lea yelled as he then jumped up and then threw them at him.

"You do know that you can use your Keyblade, right?" Xarina asked.

"Well yeah, but I'm more comfortable wielding these bad boys." Lea smirked as Xion used Ragnarock, Roxas used Sonic Blade and then Xarina slashed him and then using Blizzaga on the paint, but Grima only laughed and spikes rose from the ground, attempting to impale them but they dodged as Mew transformed into Yveltal.

"Oblivion Wing!" Xarina ordered as Yveltal did just that, but Grima countered by breathing fire as they both collided, causing one massive explosion that blinded everyone for a few seconds, giving Grima enough time to breath fire directly at a blinded Yveltal, as it roared in pain. "Yveltal!" Xarina's eyes widened but the Pokemon still stood strong. "Dark Pulse!"

"No matter what you throw at me, it will be meaningless!" Grima chuckled as he breathed fire again and then hitting Yveltal again as the Pokémon cried out in pain before falling to the ground and changing back into Mew.

"NO!" Xarina yelled as she ran over and caught the injured Pokémon. "Mew...MEW!" She looked at it while using Curaga on Mew.

Latias growled. "No one gets away with that!" She glared at the dragon and nodded at Sabrina, as she then mega evolved her as she flew up and used Draco Meteor, but Grima flew over and tackled Latias, sending her over to a wall while Marisa used Master Spark on her.

"Princess, I've made a hole for you to enter in if things get seriously out of hand." Virgo said.

"Virgo! I didn't even summon you!" Lucy exclaimed. "But I think we can handle it just fine."

"Well it's there in case if you change your mind."

"I don't think we need a hole." Gajeel said. "IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" He yelled, as Grima was pushed a little, but that didn't seem to do any good as he bit down on Gajeel's club, making him cringe and forcing him to pull away, as his arm went back to normal while Erza summoned a lot of swords in her Heaven's Wheel Armor and then launched them at him.

"Your swords are nothing! No matter what you do, you can't even harm me!" Grima smirked.

"But maybe this can!" Aria exclaimed as she jumped up. "AETHER!" She yelled, slashing several times before jumping back as her Keyblade changed while Grima growled and looked at her.

"What's this? The Falchion?!" Grima exclaimed. "Are you a descendent of that stupid Chrom boy?!"

"Heck no." Aria said as she started attacking him nonstop and then jumped back. "HOPE WILL NEVER DIE!" She yelled and slashed him as Grima roared.

"His health has decreased dramatically because of Aria's Naga's Might." FLUDD said.

"So do we just leave this to Aria?" Sora asked.

"Heck no! We back her up!" Reimu told him, firing Fantasy Orbs at the Fell Dragon as Terra activated his armor and went in his Keyblade Glider, ramming into Grima several times as Wendy chanted Arms and Vernier on Aria and then went over to heal Mew.

Grima growled. "First, I will kill this Falchion-wielding female...and then I will personally end all of your lives...starting with the ones that sealed me up those years ago!" He then breathed fire, but Yukari got in the way and made a gap to bring the flames over back to the dragon himself.

"Alright, here we go." Aria jumped up and smirked. "SO LONG, SUCKER!" She yelled and slashed him again, dealing a lot of damage to Grima.

"Was that one of Gaius's quotes?" Sabrina wondered.

"Yep." Aria nodded. "I can't help it if I'm a Fire Emblem freak!" She giggled as she stood back to charge up another attack while Vanitas personally got in front of Grima and fired a dark laser at him, causing him to growl and breathed fire, but he dodged as Demyx used a couple of water geysers to get his attention.

"Hmph...if you think some mere water can take me down? You're sorely mistaken!" Grima roared and unleashed spikes, but he quickly dodged as it nearly grazed Youmu.

"Geez!" Youmu exclaimed as Yukari used Double Black Death Butterfly to get his attention away from Aria. "Um...Human God Sword: Acceptance of Eternal Truth!" She said and then flew off to avoid his claws.

"I'm ready." Aria said as she ran over to Grima and jumped up. "SAY GOODNIGHT!" She yelled and slashed him, as Grima roared in pain.

"One more hit should be enough to take down Grima." FLUDD said.

"Then let's give it all we got to hold him long enough to do one last Critical hit!" Sabrina said as she jumped back and used Ragnarock with Sora and Riku.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Flandre yelled, slashing down on Grima several times. "WHY WON'T YOU ACKNOLEDGE MY STRENGTH, YOU STUPID DRAGON?!"

"She's frustrated." Marisa said.

"Gee, ya think?" Reimu asked as Mokou sweatdropped.

"I think she turned into me when Kaguya pissed me off that one time."

"Which time?" Yuyuko asked.

"Every stinkin' day..." Mokou muttered. _I really wish Keine wasn't holding me back..._

"HERE YOU GO!" Pit threw a Smart Bomb over to Grima and it exploded, as the dragon retaliated by breathing fire, but he dove out of the way and then fired arrows, but everyone looked pretty exhausted...except for Flandre who was still going at it.

"You seem to be running out of breath...which is the perfect opportunity for me to kill her." Grima smirked after he whacked Terra off of his Keyblade Glider with his head and then turned over to Aria. "Farewell!"

 _Crap! I'm not done charging up!_ Aria thought as Grima breathed fire...but then Natsu got in the way.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, as both flames collided and they looked both evenly matched.

"Quit charging up! Natsu's giving it all he's got to stop him from frying you!" Gajeel told her.

Aria was done charging. "Thank you, Natsu." She said as she then ran over to Grima and noticed Flandre still going at it. Poor girl. She thought and then jumped up. "YOUR LAST BREATH APPROACHES!" She yelled and slashed through him, as Grima roared in pain and soon fell to the ground.

Natsu fell on one knee, breathing heavily. "Man...I need to eat some flames after this..."

"No...NO! I WAS THIS CLOSE TO EXACTING MY VENGEANCE ON YOU!" Grima yelled as he was fading away. "WHEN I RETURN ONCE AGAIN, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON ALL OF YOU...STARTING WITH THE DESCENDENT OF THAT STUPID NAGA!" He yelled and soon faded away.

 **Bowser's Castle**

"I'm not even related to them...give me a break." Aria said as she put her Keyblade away, and they looked to see Flandre really close to snapping, in fact, it looked like she already snapped.

Yukari thought of something. "I know JUST the thing to make you feel better." She said and made a gap. "Come on." She said and went in, as Flandre followed her in.

"I wonder where they're going." Sora said.

"I don't even want to know." Sabrina said as they soon walked out.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Dr. Wily Stage 1 & 2 (Mega Man 2)**

"Ha! I have the perfect plan to get rid of that Mega Dork!" Wily smirked.

"And would that be?" Spark Man asked.

"It's quite simple! We-" A gap opened up. "Hmm?"

Yukari and Flandre came out. "Hope you don't mind if she does a little redecorating in this castle." Yukari grinned and stepped back as Flandre grinned sadistically.

"Uh...what do you mean by 'redecorating'?" Wily asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Yukari stepped back as she made a gap and then pulled out a tea cup.

 _Around ten seconds later..._

 **Dr. Light (Mega Man X)**

"Hey Roll, have you seen Rush?" Mega Man asked as he walked over to her.

"Uh, not really. Maybe Protoman kno-" An explosion cut her off. "WHAT THE?!"

"Sounds like Wily's at it again!" Mega Man growled as he ran off...only to discover that Wily's Castle was being annihilated. "...On second thought, I think he's a little busy." He said as he turned around and slowly walked away, only to hear Wily's castle crashing to the ground. "...WAY busy."

 **Dr. Wily Stage 1 & 2**

Flandre panted while Yukari had an umbrella over her head and was casually drinking tea. "Feel better?" Yukari asked.

"WAY better." Flandre grinned as Yukari made a gap and they both walked in...leaving behind a lot of destroyed Robot Masters and a petrified Wily.

"Okay, I'm back with the gro...cer...ies...?" Elec Man blinked. "I leave for five minutes and this whole place collapses?"

"You DON'T want to know." Wily said before fainting on the spot.

* * *

 **I am going to be perfectly honest with you...i've never played a Fire Emblem game nor have I watched a playthrough of it...but darn it all, I try my darn hardest to get these Fire Emblem characters in character! I looked up some of the personalities for Lon'qu, Tharja and Nowi and tried to put them in character. Same with Chrom, Robin and Lucina...and Grima. As for Grima's attacks, the only attacks i've seen that dragon pull are breathing fire and spikes that rise from the ground, so I tried to make it seem as more real, y'know?**

 **And speaking of which... considering how the days in Xarina's story went from Day 301 to 321...anything could've happened between those days, what from boring missions to fighting Grima and saving Chrom and the others. So I thought "Why not? Let's add a flashback!"**

 **Now, the next chapter will be with Bowser...however, Pete seemed to be a little absent during most of the story...last appearing after Maleficent used that spell on Sabrina. Just what am I planning? *chuckle***


	23. Pete and Bowser

**Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

They kept walking until they noticed a gap opening up as Yukari and Flandre walked out of it. "Where'd you go?" Sabrina asked.

"Wily's Castle." Yukari replied. "Flandre used the place to take all that anger out of her."

"Let's just say that Wily was left petrified." Flandre giggled.

"Poor Wily..." Sabrina giggled as they kept on walking as they looked at the big doors in front of them. "I do believe this is where we'll face Bowser."

"Indeed." Yukari nodded. "Let's go." She said, but then they heard evil laughter as they turned to see Pete walking up to them.

"You ain't goin' nowhere." Pete smirked.

"Oh dear...it looks like we got a strong opponent in front of us...not." Sabrina said, hearing a few of them snickering.

"You against US? What a joke." Lea said.

"Seriously, Cirno can put up more of a fight than you can." Sabrina said. "I should know, she challenged me to a fight a few months back when I was visiting Gensokyo."

"I was WONDERING why Cirno was in Eientei..." Mokou said.

Pete laughed. "Oh, you think it's the old me...but this is the new and improved me!"

"What? You got fatter?" Natsu asked.

"Why I oughta..." Pete growled. "No! After we did something to Sabrina...I went over to my world and trained very hard. I even brought some friends." He said as he snapped his fingers as three figures appeared behind Pete...they were none other than the Beagle Boys.

"Wait...what did you do to Sabrina?" Natsu asked, his eyes widened with fear.

"I swear...if you killed our child while she was sleeping..." Riku growled.

"Wait, what? NO! We're not THAT cruel!" Pete shook his head. "We just simply used a spell on her while knocking out Aria and Terra in the process."

"So that's why we were on the ground..." Aria clenched her fists. "Alright, what did that hag do to her?"

"Heheheh...like I'd ever tell you. Maleficent made it so that not even that stupid water pack of yours wouldn't be able to pick up on anything wrong." Pete smirked.

"I have to admit...that was pretty clever." FLUDD said.

"But she did something to my wife..." Riku growled. "Once I find her, I will personally end her life."

Pete laughed. "That is...if you can get passed us!" He smirked as the Beagle Boys drew out their swords while the others got ready for battle.

 **Masked Dedede (Kirby: Triple Deluxe)**

"We'll take care of the shrimps." Cloud said as he and Magnus walked over to the Beagle Boys.

"Oye! We're not shrimps!" One of them said.

"Yeah! We're midgets, see?"

"Hey!" The third and first looked at the second one as Cloud and Magnus easily slashed them away while Pete ran over to the group and then jumped up, landing behind them and creating a shockwave to knock some of them away.

"Bombs away!" He smirked and threw bombs at them, but Natsu and Mokou punched them back over to him as they ran over to Pete as Natsu used a fiery uppercut on him and then Mokou flew up and then kicked him, but then a shield surrounded him before Mokou could hit him. "Hey kids! Pete's invincible!" He laughed as he safely landed on the ground.

"How did he...?" Mokou wondered as she landed as Pit fired arrows, but Pete threw more bombs at the arrows and caused them to explode, and then he used the opportunity to bring out a car as he got in it and attempted to run them down.

"Where did he get that car?!" Sora exclaimed as they dove out of the way as Pete turned around and headed right for them, but then Marisa used Master Spark on it, but Pete jumped out in time as the car exploded, but that didn't stop Pete from landing near them and causing a shockwave that sent a couple of them flying.

"Let's make this thing interesting!" Pete smirked. "Heartless!" He called out, as Soldiers, Dark Balls and Wyverns appeared.

"He can do that?" Xarina asked as Lea started throwing his chakrams at the Dark Balls as Sora and Riku took out the Soldiers and Aria slashed down on the Wyverns while Sabrina ran over to Pete, who threw a dark ball at her, but she blocked it and sent it back over to Pete, causing him to growl.

"Heh, there's something else I've cooked up." Pete smirked. "Dream Eaters!" He called out, as Meow Wows, Komory Bats and Kooma Pandas appeared...although three of them looked colorful...

"Dream Eaters?!" Riku exclaimed.

"B-but we've woken up all the sleeping worlds, right?" Sora asked.

"Wait a second...three of them look colorful!" Sabrina growled.

"It doesn't matter..." Vanitas said. "Let's make some hell." He said, snapping his fingers as some Unversed appeared by their side. A few Thornbites, Floods, and Archravens as they then started attacking the Dream Eaters while Vanitas went over and slashed Pete away.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Pete yelled as he ran over while making shockwaves in the process, knocking away a few Unversed and Wendy, and then grabbed Wendy by the throat. "Heheheh...it's time for some lights out for this little girl!"

"HANDS OFF!" Carla yelled and scratched his face as he yelled in pain and dropped Wendy. "How dare you hurt this child!"

"No one gets away with that!" Natsu growled as he and Gajeel ran over and punched him, but then Pete simply teleported away. "He disappeared?!"

"He can teleport? What's next?" Sora asked.

"Glad you asked." Pete smirked. "METEORS FROM THE HEAVENS! UNLEASH YOUR FURY!" He yelled as meteors started raining down, but Flandre easily took care of them.

"Eh, Maleficent said it better." Sabrina said as she slashed him away and then used Ragnarock to deal damage...but then Pete disappeared and there was a ball of electricity instead. "Uh...?"

"That move is called D-Thundaga. Pete turned himself into a ball of lightning and will shoot lightning bolts at you."

"D...what?" Marisa asked as they were hit by bolts of lightning while some of the Unversed were still attacking the Dream Eaters, however they stopped when they got to the colorful ones, looking at them in curiosity.

Pete then reappeared behind Sabrina and grabbed her. "It's time to say goodbye to this robot!" He smirked, but then Youmu slashed through him before he could do anything.

"Don't even try." Youmu said.

Pete growled. "Boys! How are you holding up?"

"Boss, we're a little...tied up at the moment." One of them said as Cloud and Magnus managed to tie them up with no trouble at all.

"Some henchmen you have here." Magnus said.

Pete growled. "Must I do EVERYTHING around here?!" He exclaimed and then something poked him on the shoulder as he turned around...only to get punched by a Kooma Panda. "OOOF!"

"Uh...friendly Dream Eaters?" Reimu wondered.

Sabrina grinned. "Spirits." She said as Pete was attacked by the three of them and then Wendy ran over to him.

"SKY DRAGON CLAW!" She yelled, slashing him away as Marisa then Master Sparked him at the same wall as he fell to the ground in defeat.

"Argh...I...was so close..." Pete muttered before passing out in exhaustion.

 **Bowser's Castle**

"Wow...that was quite something." Sora said, looking at his sister who had a concerned look on her face. "Hey, whatever it is they did, I'm sure we'll figure it out."

"I hope so..." Sabrina said. "I don't this little one to die."

"And the baby won't." Yuyuko said. "Not when you have all of us." She said.

Sabrina nodded. "Thanks." She said and then was immediately hugged by the Kooma Panda while the Meow Wow did it's cute little whine and playfully rolled over at Sora while the Komory Bat landed on Riku's shoulder.

"I think these are ours..." Riku said. "Huh, I don't know how Pete managed to bring them here in the real world, but I don't seem to mind." He said when suddenly the three of them glowed and turned into summon gems.

"Sweet...we can summon our Dream Eaters for a battle." Sora grinned. "That's awesome!"

"It sure is!" Sabrina nodded.

"Alright, now that that moron is out of the way." Vanitas said as they soon walked to the doors and opened them.

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Hmph...after all of I have given to Pete, he still couldn't defeat you all." Maleficent said. "No matter, I guess we will take this in our own hands."

"You don't scare us!" Xion told her.

Maleficent chuckled. "Of course I don't...but, have you and your pregnant friend noticed that the kappa never returned?"

"How do you know abou-...wait..." Sabrina summoned Heart of Gensokyo. "What did you do to her?!"

"Simple..." Maleficent pointed to a wall as they looked to see Nitori chained to a wall at Bullet Bill Blaster point. "Wario and Waluigi kidnapped her."

"Um...hi." Nitori greeted.

"You little..." Marisa growled. "When will you stop being so low?!"

Maleficent smirked. "That is for you to decide." She said when suddenly Bowser rolled over to them from behind and grabbed Sabrina and threw her to the ground a few feet from Maleficent.

"Hey! That was cheap!" Sabrina said as the robot tried to get up, but Maleficent placed her foot on Sabrina to put her down.

"It is time for this robot to be dismantled." Maleficent said as Bowser picked the robot up and with his brute strength along with the sticker crown, he pulled his arms back and split the robot in two.

"Oh come on!" Sabrina exclaimed. "There should've been a quick time event or something to save it!" She said as Bowser kept ripping the robot apart until he raised his foot and smashed the head into pieces. "...Alright...that's it. I am going over there."

Suddenly, she saw something come up on the TV as she raised an eyebrow. "Stay where you are. I'll handle this." It read. "...Uh...what?"

Maleficent laughed evilly. "At long last, the robot has been destroyed and the real one will come running along at any moment." She said, but then she heard Nitori giggling. "What's so funny? Your robot has been destroyed."

"I know...but there's something you don't know." She smirked. "Not only did Marisa help me design the robot, I've had help from the king himself."

"What good would King Mickey do?" Maleficent asked, when she saw data codes coming out of the remains of the robot. "Unless..." Her eyes widened. "The datascape!"

"That's right, Marisa went over to Disney Castle and called the king over to help design it. He was more than happy to oblige and used the datascape to help do the finishing touches." Nitori smirked. "I bet you can guess who it is."

 **No More Bugs! (Kingdom Hearts: Re:Coded)**

The data codes transformed into a datafied Sabrina, dressed in her outfit before she went off in her adventures in the first place. "Sup?" She asked and then summoned a datafied Master Oathkeeper.

"Wow...you guys thought of everything." Reimu said.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but..." Marisa chuckled.

Bowser growled and looked at Wario and Waluigi. "You two! Go get the real one!" He ordered as the Wario bros nodded as they ran off, giving Natsu the opportunity to run over to a trapped Nitori and broke the chains for her.

"Thanks." Nitori said and glared at Maleficent. "If you're wondering about why she wanted the real Sabrina...well..." She told them everything as their eyes widened.

"No way...that's just messed up, man!" Marisa exclaimed.

"In the end...she and our child would die too." Riku growled. "YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT MAKES ME SO MAD?!" He yelled.

Maleficent laughed. "Yes, I can sense the darkness in your voice. Use it and you will fall to the darkness once again!" She smirked, but then a Keyblade appeared in Riku's hand. "Hmm?" She wondered. The symbol of the Grimleal as the keychain, the handle is the Oblivion, only it's the color of Grima, the blade is Grima's body and the teeth are Grima's head about to breathe fire. "What in the...?"

"The Keyblade is called Breath of Despair." FLUDD said. "It grants the user the Astra Skill which can turn any attack from one to five of the same attack at half strength, meaning it if you're hit with 2.5 of the same attack, and then it can also land critical hits other than normal damage. The downside of this Keyblade is that it has Negative Combo and you can't use defensive or curative magic. It is basically all offense and no defense."

"Okay...i'm a bit scared." Pit said. "It's putting Strength of the Underworld to shame!" He exclaimed. "And Flandre! FLANDRE!" He yelled. "I think I just wet myself just thinking about it..."

"Ew! I didn't need to hear that!" Lucy exclaimed in disgust.

"Sounds like an interesting Keyblade." Data Sabrina said.

"Oh, I am going to unleash all of my anger out on BOTH OF YOU!" Riku yelled.

"Hey look! There's Peach crying in the cage over there!" Luigi pointed.

"There she is." Mario said. "First, we deal with these two." He said.

"I...uh..." Maleficent quickly made a getaway.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT LEAVING!" Riku yelled, but Data Sabrina put her hand on his shoulder.

"I think we need to take out Bowser first." Data Sabrina said.

"Fine..." Riku growled as they turned to Bowser, who just simply cracked his knuckles and smirked.

 **Fated Battle (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Bowser immediately ran over and punched Data Sabrina, but she ducked and slashed upward to knock him away as Reimu and Youmu flew over as Reimu kicked him away and then Youmu slashed him to a wall. "Nice try!" Bowser smirked and got in his shell.

"Oh, that's how you want to play?" Data Sabrina asked. "D-BlIZZAGA!" She yelled as she then rolled over to Bowser as they both slammed into each other, and knocked them both away as they both landed on their feet.

"IT'S OVER!" Riku yelled, using Dark Aura as it seemed more powerful than last time as Bowser was knocked away and then Reimu took out a spell card and fired Fantasy Orbs at him while Natsu and Gray ran over to Bowser.

"ICE MAKE: FLOOR!" Gray yelled as Bowser was slip and sliding around as Natsu jumped up and fire punched Bowser in the face and knocked him over to a wall as Erza and Vanitas ran through the ice and slashed him over to Riku who used Aerial Slam on him, but he wasn't finished as he used Ars Arcanum, Sonic Blade and then finished off the nasty combo with Zantetsuken, sending him out of the castle and into a lava pit below.

 **Bowser's Castle**

Data Sabrina sweatdropped. "Okay...that's...actually terrifying."

"I TOLD YOU!" Pit yelled.

"Mama mia...remind me to never piss off Riku." Luigi said.

"Noted." Mario said as they soon walked over to Peach who looked...slumped over. "Hey Peach, we've come to rescue you."

"Um...has Peach always been slumped like that when she cries?" Sora wondered, as Peach turned around...and revealed to be Kamek.

 **Villains of a Sort**

"Surprise!" Kamek cackled as their eyes widened...but then they started laughing...except for Riku who still looked really mad. "What's so funny?"

"I never actually thought you'd resort to crossdressing!" Marisa exclaimed as she fell to the ground and still laughed. "What's next, you start resorting to make up?!"

"SHUT UP!" Kamek yelled. "I actually feel very comfy in this dress, thank you very much!" He said.

"So I guess you'll never take it off. I never thought you were into that kind of stuff." Reimu taunted. "Where's Aya when you need her?"

"OH WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Kamek yelled as he got out of the dress and was back in his normal self. "I won't let King Bowser fall so easily!" He smirked and flew over to the lava pit and fired magic in it. "BEHOLD!" He yelled. "KING BOWSER AS A GIANT!" He yelled, but nothing came up. "I said...KING BOWSER AS A GI-" Bowser jumped out of the lava as a humongous giant, accidentally knocking Kamek to the wall. "Ooof!"

 **Final Boss Phase 2 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii)**

"MAMA MIA!" Luigi yelled.

"Ah geez! He's huge!" Pit yelled as Bowser roared very loudly, forcing them to cover their ears as the roar was loud enough to cause the whole castle to fall to the ground, luckily Flandre destroyed the debris that would take them out.

At Toad Town, the Toad residents were looking at Bowser's Castle in pure horror. "What's going on over there?!" A Toad exclaimed.

"I have no idea, but I do not like it!"

"I KNEW I should've moved to Sarasaland!"

Sabrina heard the roar as she looked out the window to see a gigantic Bowser looking down at his destroyed castle. "What the heck is going on over there?" She wondered as she looked at the TV that still had the same message. "This is getting boring REALLY fast!" She growled.

"Can we stand up against such a giant?!" Lucy exclaimed as Bowser breathed fire at them, but Natsu got in the way and sucked it all up, who then unleashed it back at Bowser.

"Not unless we got a giant of our own." Yukari came out of the gap and brought out Suika.

"Oooh! This looks fun!" Suika grinned as she grew to gigantic proportions as well, shocking the Toad Town residents.

"Where did THAT thing come from?"

"This has just GOT to be a dream."

"That's it, I'm moving to Sarasaland RIGHT now!"

"Suika?" Sabrina wondered and then leaned on the window sill. "Well this just got interesting!"

Bowser roared at Suika, while Suika cracked her knuckles. "Come on, big boy! Show me what you got!" She smirked while everyone was clear away from the two giants...though Riku was still mad enough that he went off somewhere.

"Riku?" Data Sabrina looked around. "Where'd he go?"

Bowser breathed fire at Suika, who then breathed fire of her own, both clashing as he then punched her, but she grabbed his fist and threw him to the side, being careful not to crush anyone as she then jumped up and kicked him in the face. "Great Oni: Missing Purple Power!" She exclaimed, punching Bowser to the ground.

"How dare you..." Bowser got up and sweep kicked her to the ground as he then jumped up and landed in her chest elbow first, causing Suika to yell in pain, but then kicked him off of her as she threw her gourd over to him and whacking him with it repeatedly. "If you're trying to tell me something..." He growled. "I don't drink."

"Who said anything about a turtle drinking sake?" Suika asked as she drank some of it and put it away as she then used an uppercut on him to knock him up in the air as she then flew up and kicked him down to the ground, causing a massive shockwave that shook the entire Mushroom Kingdom.

"I'M TOO SMALL TO DIE!" One of the Toads yelled.

"I know I should be hyped for a giant battle, BUT MAN, ARE THEY TRYING TO DESTROY TOAD TOWN?!"

"As Mario likes to say... MAMA MIA!"

Sabrina stumbled a little, but held on strong. "This is epic!" She exclaimed.

Bowser growled. "This crown should've given me more power...but why am I getting beat up by a horny lady?!"

"What? I'm an Oni! Not some horny Youkai!" Suika said as she punched him to the ground and then picked up his tail and spun Bowser around. "And we go around and around and around!" She giggled and then released the gigantic Koopa King, luckily not straight for Toad Town as Bowser landed on his back, knocked out as the crown popped off of Bowser's head and then shrunk back down to normal size. "That takes care of him." She grinned and shrunk back down to size.

 **Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"That...was amazing." Lucy said. "I'm surprised none of us were crushed."

"Yeah." Data Sabrina nodded as they then looked to see Riku dragging Maleficent over and tossed her to the ground in front of them. "Oh, you went to go take Maleficent?"

"Yeah...she messed with the wrong guy." Riku growled as she picked up Maleficent's staff and then used his knee to snap it in half.

"No!" Maleficent exclaimed while the real Sabrina had the green aura come out of her.

"...Okay, that was weird." Sabrina said as she noticed something on the TV changing. "You can now come over to Bowser's Castle now. It's taken care of." It read. "WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME!" She yelled as she walked over to the front door...only to see Wario and Waluigi parking in front of the house. "Crap!"

She looked around for something and then ran to a different part of the house and then closed the door...only to see Mario's kart from Double Dash in the garage. "Hey!" She grinned as she got in it and then opened the garage door. "Heh, this is gonna be sweet." She said and then drove off, as the Wario bros noticed this.

"She's getting away!" Waluigi exclaimed.

"Not for long!" Wario said as they got back in Wario's car and then drove after her.  
================================================================================================

 **The battle with Pete and the Beagle Boys...and Data Sabrina was the idea from GreninjaYoshi. It makes perfect sense about how the robot has Sabrina's shape, does it not?**

 **The Dream Eaters returning was his idea as well. Hey, I have ideas too, but when I get reviews and PMs that give me ideas and then implement them, I just can't help but use them. So...yeah.**


	24. His Return

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Sabrina was driving along when she noticed Wario and Waluigi behind her. "Oh boy..." She said as she then noticed Coconut Mall. "Oh what the heck?" She chuckled as she drove right for it.

"Is she going to drive straight into Coconut Mall?" Waluigi asked.

"Well, so are we!" Wario smirked as they chased after her.

 **Coconut Mall (Mario Kart Wii)**

Sabrina had just driven into the mall. "Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through!" She said as she was driving through.

"Was that Sabrina?" A Toad wondered. "Why was she driving in the mall?" He wondered.

"I think it has to do with...that." Another said, pointing over to Wario and Waluigi chasing after her. "Know what I'm thinking?"

"Way ahead of you." One smirked. "HEY! TURN ON THE ITEM BOXES!"

Sabrina noticed the item boxes appearing. "Oh...this is gonna be sweet." She smirked as she ran over one and a Koopa Shell appeared in her hand. "Heh..." She then made drifted and made a U-Turn where she came face to face with the Wario Bros, as they had a Bob-omb in their hands...while the Toads looked at both of the vehicles.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Wario yelled as Waluigi threw it, but Sabrina floored it, as the Bob-omb missed her and then she threw the Koopa Shell, doing some damage to the car itself. "You rotten little..."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Sabrina smirked as they both backed up until they hit the item boxes once again as she had a boomerang and the Wario Bros had a Fire Flower as they both used their items, as the boomerang kept hitting them, causing them to throw very poorly as she then drove behind them and then picked up a Mega Mushroom. "Oh baby." She smirked.

"Where'd she go?" Wario wondered after being hit by another boomerang.

"Uh...bro?" Waluigi poked him as they looked behind to see Sabrina...who just activated the Mega Mushroom as they both screamed and attempted to drive away as they then tried to throw banana peels, but they were instantly crushed by Sabrina as the Toads looked on in anticipation, waiting for them to be crushed...and then Sabrina shrunk back down to normal size and then drove over another item box...the blue shell.

"Farewell." She said and then threw it.

"Do you think we lost her?" Wario asked.

"I think we did." Waluigi replied, but then they saw a Blue Shell approaching them. "WARIO!"

"Oh, mama mia..." Wario growled as he pulled up a sign and wrote something in it as he held it up as the blue shell stopped. The sign said "We're not in first place! She is!" It read, as the Wario Bros were hoping it'd buy it...but the Blue Shell wasn't buying it at all as it hovered above them as they looked at each other and caused a massive explosion, destroying their car and Waluigi faceplanted on the ground.

"Ooof..." Waluigi muttered, only for Wario to land on top of him. "GAAAH!" He yelled before falling unconscious as the Toads cheered and Sabrina stuck her tongue out at them.

"Suckers." She smirked and then drove off.

 **Toad Town**

"What was that explosion?" Sora wondered.

"I have no idea..." Natsu said as they spotted Sabrina driving up to them and then parked it.

"Sorry I'm late; I had to deal with the morons." She said and then spotted her data self. "Huh?"

"Have you met your datafied self?" Nitori asked.

"Actually, no." Sabrina got out and walked up to her. "I've heard about the datascape many of times...but I never thought I'd meet a datafied version of me." She said and looked down while Data Sabrina looked up. "Was I really this small when I was 17?"

"Yep, you were." Latias nodded. "I can't believe how much you've grown."

"Dang it! Stop growing on us!" Natsu chuckled.

Sabrina giggled. "I stopped growing when I turned 19." She shrugged. "Oh well."

Data Sabrina chuckled. "I can't believe I'm seeing the real me right in front of my eyes."

"Yeah." She nodded, and then suddenly she was hit by a laser as she yelled in pain, but then she didn't even move at all. "What...what's going on?!"

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Heheheh...we finally got you." Kamek said as he flew up to them, and then fired a barrier at the group near her. "Just so you won't interfere! It also won't allow that gap hag to do anything!" He smirked.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Yukari yelled as Pete then pushed a machine near her while Kamek opened the barrier for Maleficent to crawl through, but no one else.

"We just used this Sticker Star plan to help revive Xehanort!" Kamek said, watching the Comet Pieces and the crowns reuniting as it turned back into the Sticker Comet as it then flew off. "And don't think we didn't kidnap Yumeko and Winry for nothing."

"That's right." Maleficent said. "We grabbed a hint of their power against their own will and used it on the machine. We just need one final thing." She said. "And that is you." She pointed to her. "A hint of Xehanort's darkness rests inside of you and we will get it out of there." She said as she soon shoved Sabrina near the machine. "Pete...fire it up."

"You got it!" Pete smirked and then turned it on, as electricity hit Sabrina as she tried to resist screaming...but it was escaping her throat as she was screaming uncontrollably.

 **Shaded Truths (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Sabrina!" Sora exclaimed.

Data Sabrina growled. "Must they resort to something so dang low?!" She exclaimed, while Lucy, Wendy, Aria, Xion, Xarina and Latias could only watch in horror with their hands over their mouths.

They're...hurting her... Riku thought as his eyes were filled with uncontrollable hatred towards Maleficent. "MALEFICENT! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS BARRIER, I WILL KILL YOU!" He yelled, still gripping Breath of Despair.

"I am picking up someone powerful." FLUDD said as the darkness was coming out of the machine...as it formed back into Master Xehanort himself.

"XEHANORT?!" Pit yelled.

Xehanort looked around and looked at his hand, then summoning his Keyblade. "Ah, it feels so good to be alive again." He said and looked at Maleficent. "Thank you, Maleficent."

"You're welcome." She nodded.

Xehanort looked at Sabrina, who was panting and looking rather weak. "Ah, the Keyblade Master..." He walked over to her as she looked at him in horror.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Riku yelled.

He then picked her up by the throat. "I am rather amazed that you were patched up rather quickly by the plumber and the nurse from Gensokyo." He said and aimed his Keyblade at her. "And now...I get to do it again." He smirked and then noticed her belly. "Ah...what's this? You're pregnant."

"Yeah, and I'm her husband." Riku growled.

"Is that so?" Xehanort chuckled and then let her go, dropping her to the ground. "I am a merciful man, I will let you live for now." He said and started walking away. "But know this...one day, I will make a return and I will kill your entire family." He smirked and looked at the other Keyblade Wielders. "I will wipe out all of the Keyblade Wielders and none Keyblade Wielders who dare oppose me."

"Th-that will never...happen..." Sabrina weakly said.

"We will see about that." He said and looked at Kamek. "You can release them now."

Kamek glanced at Riku. "You sure? We got an angry bull in here."

"Yes."

"Alright." Kamek said and then released the barrier, as Riku immediately ran over to Xehanort.

"THIS IS FOR SABRINA!" He yelled and slashed him, but then Xehanort blocked it and then used Firaga directly to the face, causing him to yell in pain and slashed upward, knocking him away as Breath of Despair landed on the ground near Sabrina as Riku landed on his back.

"Riku!" Sabrina weakly said as everyone was immediately by their side.

"Xehanort..." Terra growled.

Xehanort chuckled and said nothing, as he simply walked away before disappearing into a keyhole.

 **Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Xehanort...he's...back..." Tears were falling from Sabrina's eyes.

"There's no need to cry." Aria told her and gently hugged her. "We don't know when he'll make his move...but we will be ready for him." She said.

"She's right. We just all gotta be prepared for the old man to make his move." Roxas said. "We'll be ready."

"And we'll be there to kick his butt." Natsu said as they all nodded.

"So uh...where's the real Peach then?" Luigi wondered.

"I put her in a sleeping spell while you were knocked out and is currently in her room." Kamek replied. "We made you all think she was in the castle, but she wasn't." He chuckled. "The spell would only last until Xehanort returned...I bet she's awake right about now." He said and then smirked. "Later!" He disappeared.

"That clever wizard..." Marisa muttered.

"Well for now...we just gotta be ready for his return." Reimu said as they nodded.

 _Eight months later..._

 **Pokemon Center (Pokemon X/Y)**

Sabrina was screaming in agony as she was being pushed into the emergency room by Eirin and Reisen. "I'm glad they came to Gensokyo at the right moment." Reisen said.

"I know, but right now...we gotta focus on getting the baby out!" Eirin exclaimed as she looked behind her to see Mario catching up to them with his doctor outfit and nurse Peach right behind him.

In the waiting room, Riku was pacing around back and forth, looking rather nervous. "Argh...I can't stand hearing her screaming in pain."

"I feel you." Sora said as they were soon joined by the other Keyblade Wielders while Reimu was looking rather worried too while Marisa was reading the Bunbunmaru Newspaper.

"Argh...who can read this when she's screaming?!" Marisa exclaimed. "I'm anxious as well!" She said, when she noticed the whole Fairy Tail guild running in.

"We're not too late, are we?" Natsu asked.

"No, she's still screaming." Riku replied, still nervous.

"Hey, she'll be fine." Mira said, even though she sounded a little nervous as well. "We all believe in her."

"To be, she's a man for dealing with that kid inside of her for nine months." Elfman said, right when Mickey, Donald and Goofy walked in.

"She's a woman." Kairi glared at him.

"I don't care!" He exclaimed when the other Princesses of Heart soon walked in after the Disney trio.

"Reimu contacted us." Rosa said.

"We're all here to support you." Palutena said.

"Right." Serena nodded, when suddenly Sabrina stopped screaming...only to be replaced by a baby's cry.

"A'hyuck, is that what I think it is?" Goofy asked.

"It sure is." Mickey grinned as Donald grinned as well.

"Oh yeah! I'm an uncle!" Sora fist pumped, causing a few of them to snicker as Reisen soon came out.

"Come on, she's ready to see you all." Reisen said as they soon made their way to see the baby cradled in Sabrina's arms.

"Oh my goodness...he's so adorable." Aria said as Riku walked forward and looked at the baby.

"Isn't he just so cute?" Sabrina asked, sounding a lot better.

"He sure is." Riku grinned.

"What are you gonna name him?" Mirajane asked.

"Isaac."

"That's just an adorable name!" Mirajane giggled as they all looked at the baby looking at them.

Outside, unknown to all of them, two figures were watching them. "Well, that baby sure is adorable." One said, holding a scythe.

"He sure is." Another said and then turned around. "Komachi...I want you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"I want you to keep an eye on the boy." She said.

"And why is that?"

"Because with Xehanort in the picture, he'd probably stop at nothing to try and kill the child along with the family. I want you to be their undetectable body guard, completely undetectable by Sabrina and Riku as well."

Komachi saluted. "You got it, Eiki!"

Eiki sighed. "Why do I have this feeling that you'll just slack off like usual?"

"Oh no, I won't slack off. I'll be one hundred percent awake!"

"No, you won't." Eiki said. "You'll just find an excuse to slack off." She said and walked away.

"Hey!" Komachi walked after her. "I'm starting to get the feeling like you don't trust me with this!" She exclaimed. "I don't slack off all the time, you know!"

"You have a laid back personality."

"Well that's because being serious is boring!" Komachi exclaimed, walking away from the hospital as she looked back to look in the window. _Don't you worry kid, I will prove Eiki wrong._ She thought and walked away.  
====================================================================================================

 **Alas! This chapter is done...and so is the story!**

 **I'll see you in The Next Generation!**


End file.
